


The Dragon's Eye

by WayTooManyOstriches



Series: The Dragon's Eye [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 75,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooManyOstriches/pseuds/WayTooManyOstriches
Summary: A new arrival in Nerima stirs up trouble as Ranma and Akane's lives are changed forever in ways they couldn't possibly have imagined. Welcome to the Dragon's Eye everyone, I hope you enjoy it!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Our story begins on a wet and rainy night in Nerima, as a dark and mysterious carriage makes its way onto the streets of the town centre.  
Pulling in front of an empty store, the door opens to allow a figure, shrouded in a long black cloak with its hood drawn over his head and an umbrella in his black gloved hand. Walking up to the store window the unknown man looked at the "for sale" sign and smiled.

"Yes," he said as stroked the glass of the window panels and smiled optimistically, "This will do very nicely. Bosu, start unpacking, we have work to do."

With that said the carriage driver climbed down and fetched a small suitcase from the back. He was a small fat man with a small grey island of hair on his head and a long crooked nose, which looked as though it had been broken several times in his life. As Bosu walked to the shop door, the mysterious man snapped his fingers and the door proceeded to open and the words on the For Sale sign changed into the word Sold.

Watching Bosu walk into the store, the man turned around to face the surroundings of his new home. Looking at the two restaurants adjacent to his new shop, he read the names of both establishments with great interest.

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki and the Nekohanten Chinese restaurant. I’ve heard that name before but I can’t possibly fathom why." he said smiling, as he lit his pipe and took a long smoke "Well anyway, it seems we won’t have far to go for a good meal. I think I'm going to like it here." 

As he entered the store, a faint blue light emanated from the windows and shone across the darkened street.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The next day was just like any other day that the little town of Nerima has experienced frequently for the past two years, with Ranma and Akane making their way home from school. "Well at least the rain stopped, Ranma" Akane said looking to her fiancée as she walked alongside her, "Honestly, I don't know why you're so miserable." 

Just before they came to the crossing, Akane stopped as Ranma walked in front of her, mumbling "Still got wet though," She said, reaching around to her backpack and pulling out a thermos. "Least I swiped this off the old man." She opened it and was about to raise it to pour the hot water over her head and change back into a boy, when it was knocked out of her hand by Nerima's resident pervert; Happosai. 

"Afternoon, sexy!" he screamed, tipping the contents of the thermos onto the ground, before reaching into his left pocket. "I gotcha a present! How's about you model it for me?" he said pulling out a pink chiffon bra with lace cups, spaghetti string straps and a small diamante heart encrusted in the centre. 

Ranma looked at the bra wielding old man in both disgust and defiance. "Get lost, old freak!" she protested fists clenched and itching for a fight, "I ain't wearing that! I'M A GUY!!"  
Ready to choke the old creep with said bra, Ranma was surprised to see a school satchel bounce off of Happosai's head, knocking him to the ground. "That's my bra!" Akane proclaimed, running over to the old man and re-acquiring her stolen property with a face, far redder than her fiancée's hair. 

Watching this, Ranma began laughing "What would an uncute tomboy like you be doing with underwear like that?" She scoffed smacking her knee repeatedly. With a combination of rage and embarrassment, Akane picked up Happosai, swung him into the giggling redhead's direction and whacked her with him, sending both of them sky high into the horizon. "Jerk!" she said.

Later that evening, Akane was in her room, sat at her desk with her pet, P-Chan resting comfortably on her lap. Staring down at her algebra homework, but the last thing going through her mind was anything to do with equations. In fact the only thing dominating her thoughts was a snide remark, heard earlier that day.

"What would an uncute tomboy like you be doing with underwear like that?"

Hearing those words echo throughout her mind made her blood boil. And her heart ache.  
It was two months since their encounter with Saffron at Jusendo and only one month since the fiasco of an attempt at getting married. Had all that time really passed by so quickly? To Akane, it only felt like yesterday since she admitted her true feelings toward Ranma. She turned towards the door and reminisced as she saw Ranma stood by it in her mind's eye. He was dressed in that black tuxedo, with a look of sheer shock on his face. Shocked that his parents had once again attempted to force the wedding on them so quickly, but more so that this time, it was Akane's idea. 

It was at that time when she said that she had heard him say he loved her at Jusendo and she wanted him to confirm it. Of course Ranma being Ranma, he denied ever saying it but never exactly denied he actually did love her. But it was Akane who for once was honest.

"Well I sure don’t remember saying that.”

“Well I’m just as sure you did, so what difference does it make?”

Looking up at his owner, P-Chan noticed a tear forming in Akane's eye. Watching as it rolled down her cheek, he nestled into her lap and grunted, in order to get her attention. Looking down at her pet pig, Akane stroked his head and held him in her arms for a cuddle. "Oh P-Chan," she sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just know he loves me really. And he knows that I love him." 

Turning to face her bed, Akane noticed the bra that had caused the whole conflict to begin with. Staring at it she smiled and then began to chuckle. Lifting his head up, P-Chan wondered what was so amusing. 

"You know what's funny, P-Chan?" Akane asked lifting him up to her face as she smiled. "I actually bought that bra and some matching panties for Ranma to see on our wedding night." 

Upon hearing that, a blushing P-Chan squirmed out of Akane's arms and ran out of the room, leaving Akane confused. I wonder what's wrong with him. She thought but then shrugged and got back to her homework. Oh well, back to Algebra.

"Ahh this is nice." Soun said as he sank further into the steaming waters of the furo and entered bliss of relaxation, "There's nothing like a good long soak." It was at this moment the bathroom door opened and a small black pig entered the room. Soun watched as the pig walked over to the furo, jumped inside and the transformed into a young muscular man, wearing a bandana. 

Ryoga then grabbed a towel from the railing and walked out to find his clothes. Shrugging his shoulders, Soun continued to enjoy his soak as if nothing happened. "Yes there's nothing like a good long soak."

After finding his backpack and dressing into his clothes, Ryoga sat on the roof contemplating what Akane had said to him. Though she never knew that P-Chan and Ryoga were one in the same, those words still haunted him nonetheless. 

"I actually bought that bra and some matching panties for Ranma to see on our wedding night." 

"Dear sweet Akane," Ryoga said, looking into the stars with his head in his hands, "To think that you would waste your love on him so much and receive nothing in return. It's a travesty!" He then proceeded to punch the tiles in a fit of rage causing a rather large crack in the dojo roof. As the clouds in the sky began to gather, Ryoga looked up to see that it was starting to rain. Grabbing his umbrella from his satchel he opened it and climbed down in search of Ranma. "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!!" He shouted running towards the dojo entrance. “RANMA, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!”

Stood in front of his training dummy, Ranma closed his eyes and focused his ki. Mentally, he envisioned all of the vital points he was searching for on the dummy before unleashing his attack upon his targets. "Kachu Tenchin Amiguriken!" he said as his hands began to blur across the training dummy, rendering it into sawdust. "Heheh," He laughed wiping the dust off of his hands, "Guess I over did it a little." 

After sweeping the remains of the training dummy up into a shovel, Ranma went outside to dump it when he was surprised to find it was raining. With icy rain taking it's affect on Ranma's body, changing him from boy to girl, she let out a slight shriek from the shock of the cold water. "Just my luck," she moaned, emptying the shovel off sawdust into the trash and running back of the dojo," Sure hope nobody heard that scream." 

It was at this time, she heard someone's footsteps behind her. Turning to face him she proceeded to dodge a series of shuriken-like bandanas before flipping away to a safe distance. "Oh it's you, Ryoga." She said smiling before picking up a towel to dry her hair. "And here I was thinking I was in danger." 

Enraged by Ranma's mocking of him, Ryoga leapt into the air and began to attack "Baksai Tenkatsu!" he screamed, launching himself into Ranma's direction. Dodging his attack easily, Ranma stared at Ryoga in bewilderment. “Hey what have I done this time?" she asked, as Ryoga moved in for another swing. "You know fine well what you've done, Saotome!" he said, with lefts and rights swinging in the redhead's direction. "You've made Akane cry for the last time!"

As Ryoga's fist moved towards Ranma, she dodged out of his way sending him crashing into the dojo wall, leaving a massive crack which made its way up to the ceiling, directly below where Ryoga punched a hole into the roof earlier. The hole had already started filling with rain water and now began to feel the strain as now a crack was also underneath it.  
After finishing her homework, Akane was on her way to the furo for a bath, when she heard the commotion coming from the dojo. "What on earth is going on in there?" she asked before she heard a massive crash. 

"Ranma!" she thought to herself, as she ran outside of the house and off to the dojo, "I hope he's alright." 

When she got to the dojo, she found that, not only was Ranma fine, but she was also fighting with Ryoga, much to Akane's dismay. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!!??" She shouted, stopping both of the combatants dead in their tracks. 

"Akane?" they both said in unison, as the crack in the ceiling gave way releasing all of the water from rain down on top of them both. Ranma was already a girl so it didn’t matter. Unfortunately, Ryoga wasn’t so lucky. 

Akane looked on in shock, as she watched Ryoga change from a young muscular man into her pet pig P-Chan. Watching this, Ranma was left slightly concerned for her rival. "Uh oh." she said. Emerging from the pile of wet clothes in the floor, P-Chan/Ryoga looked up to find Akane holding a broomstick in her hands and tightening her grip around it.  
Gritting her teeth, she began to shake with rage. "Ryoga!" she shouted cocking the broomstick back, "YOU JERK!!" She then started chasing the little black pig around the dojo, swinging the broomstick as hard as she could, until Ryoga jumped through the dojo doors and ran out of the courtyard and down the street. 

Pig's out of the bag now. Ranma thought to herself as began retreating to a safe distance. Akane turned towards Ranma, still shaking as she dropped the broomstick and fell to her knees sobbing. 

"Ak, Akane?" Ranma asked concerned for her fiancée. "Are you alright?" Resting her hand on Akane's shoulder, she knelt down to her height and tried her best to comfort her. "Look, I need to be honest about this, Akane." She said as she started to explain, "When me and pops first went to China, Ryoga followed us there and well, he was kinda knocked into a spring by panda being chased about by some girl." 

Akane looked up as she listened to what Ranma was saying. "Couple months later, I found out the panda was pops and well, the girl was me, then just after getting curse he was almost eaten by the tour guide and by pops." Ranma said. Akane wiped her eyes before staring at Ranma. "So that's what Ryoga must have meant, when he said he'd seen hell, huh?" she said. Ranma nodded. "So why didn't you tell me anything about this?"

Ranma lifted her head and sighed. "It's not like I didn't want to," she said "But he kinda made me promise not to tell anyone. I did try and hint it a few times, but you never really noticed." 

"You gonna be ok?" she asked as she began to stand up. Akane nodded and wiped the rest of her tears away. "I'll be fine." she said reassuring herself. "Just give him a few days, and he'll probably be coming back here to apologise." Ranma said "Either that, or he'll end up in Europe or somewhere." 

Akane chuckled at Ranma's attempt at humour. "Yeah, that idiot needs a tracking device." she laughed. "I probably should've taken him to the vets to get micro chipped." The two girls laughed at Ryoga's expenses for several minutes before Akane headed for the dojo doors. "Well I'm gonna take a bath before I go to bed. Goodnight Ranma." she said before doing something very unexpected. She blew a kiss to Ranma. 

Shocked at this, Ranma caught her kiss and looked at get hand. "Uh yeah, Goodnight Akane."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next morning, the rain was gone, the sky was blue and all that could be heard was the sound of birds singing in the trees. That and the piercing scream of a very distressed and very female Ranma. Running upstairs, Genma was furious as he banged on the door of Ranma's bedroom. 

"BOY!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INFERNAL RACKET? YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL!!" He shouted, before his face came in contact with a fist breaking through the door. "Beat it, old man!" Ranma screamed from inside her room. "Leave me ALONE!" 

Straightening his now cracked glasses and wiping the blood from his nose, Genma was madder than ever as he attempted to open the door. "Boy! You come out here now, or else I'm coming in!" he screamed, scrambling at the door handle. "Go away!" she shouted angrily.

"That's it! No son if mine is going to speak to me like that!" Genma said "I'm coming in." Before he could open the door however, a splash of cold water came from behind and shocked Genma, as well as turning him into a panda. Turning around, Genma was surprised to find Akane standing there with a now empty bucket. 

"Excuse me Mr. Saotome," she said calmly, putting the bucket down and cracking her knuckles, "But I don't think Ranma wants to see you right now. Maybe she might want to talk to me." 

Nodding his head the panda agreed. he's all yours, he signed, stepping out of the way and letting Akane have a go. 

"Ranma?" Akane said knocking softly on the door "It's me. Can I come in?" There was no response. Looking through the hole in the door, she could see the top of Ranma's scarlet hair, indicating that she was sat against the door. 

Reaching through, she managed to touch Ranma's head and stroke her hair. “Please, Ranma." she said "Just let me in." The door unlocked as Akane stood back, waiting for her fiancée to invite her in. Noticing that Ranma had moved away from the door, Akane opened it and went inside.

Inside, Akane noticed two things. One: it was dark. Two: Ranma had moved to the over side of the room and covered herself with her blanket. Moving towards the light switch, Akane was stopped in her tracks by Ranma's voice. "Akane, don't turn on that light." she said weakly. "Ranma?" Akane said surprised and concerned by the tone of Ranma's voice. 

"Are you ok?" 

"No." Ranma grumbled "I feel awful." Now Akane was more concerned. It was very rare that Ranma was sick. In fact, in all the time she knew him, he was only ever sick once. That time, he was running a temperature so high, he could turn ice into hot steam and was unable to transform. 

"What's wrong?" Akane asked kneeling down by Ranma's side. Lifting her head, Ranma explained her symptoms. "Well I've got this splitting headache, my eyes hurt, my breasts are sore, my stomach hurts, I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she said, lifting up the blanket "And then there's this." 

Akane looked down to see what Ranma was referring to. She was shocked to see that Ranma's boxers and her legs were covered in blood. "I also can't change back." she said,  
worried. "What’s wrong with me?"

Oh my god! Akane thought to herself I definitely wasn’t expecting this today. She smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, Ranma. Didn't you pay attention in class?" Ranma shook her head.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Never mind, let's go get you cleaned up and I'll explain." she said wrapping the smaller girl up in the blanket and scooping her up in her arms. Carrying her fiancée downstairs, Akane stopped in front of the kitchen, where her older sister had just finished making breakfast. "Kasumi?" she said, calling to her, "Could you come and give me a hand with Ranma?" 

Turning to face her sister, Kasumi was surprised to find Ranma in Akane's arms and wrapped in a blanket. "Oh my! Ranma are you alright?" she asked. Before she could answer, Ranma was cut off by Akane. "Actually Kasumi, it's a bit of a delicate matter," she said, winking at her sister and staring down to Ranma's legs to emphasise her point. Looking down at Ranma's feet, Kasumi noticed a small drop of blood fall from her heel and figured out almost immediately what Akane was referring to. 

Opening a drawer next to her Kasumi retrieved two small boxes and gave them to Akane before she went off to the bathroom. Once there, Akane removed the blanket from around Ranma and proceeded to take off her clothes. Once she was undressed, Akane then took off her own clothes and attended to Ranma. Kneeling there naked, Ranma covered her breasts with her arm and covered herself with a wash cloth. 

Kneeling down beside her, Akane unbraided Ranma's pigtail and filler a bucket up with some water. Pouring some shampoo onto her hands, Akane began washing her fiancées' hair. Though the feeling of having her hair washed for her was nice, Ranma was still concerned about what was wrong with her. 

"You said that nothing was wrong with me didn't you?" she asked, concerned but still enjoying her hair being washed. 

"Yeah I did" Akane answered, massaging the redhead's scalp. "It's actually something that happens to girls all the time." 

"Really?" Ranma asked turning to face her fiancée, before snapping her head back once she realised she was also naked.

Giggling at Ranma's embarrassment stood up and dumped the bucket of water over her head. "Well actually, it's more like once a month, but yes." she said, turning around and reaching for the soap "If I wash your back will you wash mine?" 

"Uh, sure" Ranma answered while washing herself. "So what is it then?" Akane washed herself before turning back to start on Ranma's back. 

"Basically, you're just having your period." she explain, washing the redhead's back. "Every four weeks or so you will bleed from down there. You'll also have headaches, sickness, pains and all that stuff. Your turn."

Ranma turned around to face Akane's back and started washing. "How long does it last?" she asked, massaging Akane's back. 

"Depends," she answered. "Usually for me, it lasts about five days, but it can be shorter or longer. To be honest, I'm surprised this didn't already happen to you. Guess you've just been lucky, huh?" 

"Guess so," Ranma replied. 

Akane giggled to herself "Guess this also means if you ever got with a guy" she said, teasing Ranma "You could get pregnant." Disgusted by the thought of ever being in that situation with another guy or even getting pregnant for that matter, Ranma stuck her tongue out at Akane.

Just then, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you two ok in there?" Kasumi asked "I have some things for Ranma." 

Rinsing the soap off of herself, Akane answered her sister. "Yes Kasumi, we're fine. You can come in now." Stepping inside, Kasumi was holding a towel along with some black briefs, a sports bra and a set of girl's uniforms for both Ranma and Akane. She also had another small box sitting on top of the pile.

"Decision time now, Ranma." Akane said, smiling holding the two boxes Kasumi gave her earlier. "Tampons or pads?" This left the redhead a tad confused. "Huh?" she asked. Demonstrating with hand gestures, Akane explained. "Pads go inside your underwear, and tampons go inside you." she said.

Not wanting to touch that place, Ranma made her decision easily. "Pads." she said taking the box of panty liners from Akane and the briefs from Kasumi. 

"I've also brought something for your headache, Ranma." Kasumi said passing her a strip of painkillers. "Oh and be sure to change the pads every few hours." 

"Thanks Kasumi," Ranma said taking a painkiller "And thank you too Akane. I owe you one." 

Getting dressed, Akane waved it off. "Just add it to the list." she answered, sticking her tongue out.

Getting dressed, Ranma spotted the sports bra and snorted. "Hey I ain't wearing girly stuff!" she said, much to Akane's dismay. 

"I'd hardly call a sports bra very girly, Ranma." she said giving her a deadpan look before winking "Besides, I've seen you wear far worse.”

"Ah, shut up." she said admitting defeat and finally putting the bra on. "At least it's comfortable."

"Suits you actually," Akane added, further teasing her. "Also you won't hurt yourself with those things swinging all over the place, like they normally do." 

Staring at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair, Ranma's ego came into play, as she posed and flirted with her reflection. "Gotta say, Akane" she said approving what she saw. "I look pretty darn good!" 

Smirking, Akane couldn't help noticing that she was in fact right. "If you say so Ranma. If you say so" she said. "Now come on, let’s go get some breakfast."

"Yeah, wouldn't want pop to take his revenge by eating my food." Ranma laughed. 

And with that, the two girls left the bathroom and readied themselves for another day of school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Earlier that day at 5am, the alarm clock rang and a new day began for Ukyo. Stretching the sleep away, she crawled out of bed, put on her bath robe and left her bedroom in search for the bathroom. 

On her way she passed Konatsu's bedroom door and found that it was open and that he had already gotten up. "Hmm, must already be downstairs." she thought to herself, before continuing to make her way to the bathroom. 

Hearing footsteps upstairs, Konatsu listened for the shower starting, before he began preparing breakfast for both himself and for Ukyo. 

Although he had already been downstairs for an hour, Konatsu had denied himself anything to eat before Ukyo. To him, she was more important than his stomach.   
For years growing up, Konatsu was denied food by his older sisters at the tea house, and now that he actually had the choice to eat whenever he wanted, he would still wait until everyone else was fed before he even had so much as a morsel.

While she was stood there in the shower, Ukyo contemplated on Konatsu's behaviour and the fact that he would never even consider being selfish about food, or anything for that matter and that he would always love her no matter what. Of course the same couldn't be said about her fiancé; Ranma. 

Since their childhood days, Ranma had always seen Ukyo as a friend and nothing more. In fact, until about a year ago, Ranma had always believed that she was a boy.   
Though he had always been kind to Ukyo, and would never do anything to hurt her, he never really saw her that way and it was doubtful that he ever would.

"It's that panda's fault" she thought to herself. And she was right. If it hadn't been for Genma arranging for her and Ranma to marry, she may have actually found someone who really cared for her.

But then she remembered about the one good thing that Ranma had done for her and she was thankful for it. If it hadn't been for Ranma, then she might not have met Konatsu.   
Deep down she knew that she loved Konatsu. And why not? Sure he was a cross dresser, but then again, so was she! They were almost a perfect match for each other. 

The only thing that stood in her way was the engagement to Ranma. However, since Ranma didn't want to marry Ukyo in the first place, then that wasn't really the problem.   
The problem was that Ukyo still cared about him a lot. Not enough to marry him, but too much to break off the engagement and upset him. After all, Ranma and Ukyo go way back ever since they were kids.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair she tried to think of any possible way of dissolving the engagement, without hurting the feelings of her childhood friend.  
As he set the table for himself and Ukyo, Konatsu kept a vigilant eye on the bacon and eggs, as they sizzled in the pan. Making sure everything was cooked to perfection, turned the cooker off and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply. "Yeah, Konatsu?" Ukyo shouted from within the bathroom. "Breakfast is ready Miss Ukyo," he replied, as though he was a member of staff at a fancy hotel. "It's bacon and eggs. Will you be much longer?"

"I'll be out in a minute." she answered and stepped out of the shower. I'll just heat everything back up then. Konatsu thought to himself heading, back downstairs.  
After drying herself off, she retrieved her bathrobe and exited the bathroom, while wrapping her towel around her hair.

Downstairs, she saw that Konatsu had prepared the table beautifully. The surface was polished to the state, that its reflection resembled a mirror. The crockery and cutlery were placed with surgical precision as was the small vase, filled with an array of flowers was position at the centre.

"Konatsu," she said surprised and overwhelmed, "You sure know how to treat a girl to breakfast. You didn't have to go through all this trouble though." 

Smiling Konatsu pulled out a chair and invited Ukyo to sit. "It was no trouble, Miss Ukyo." he replied, moving towards his own seat and taking it. 

As they sat and ate their breakfast, Konatsu noticed that Ukyo was unusually quite. "Is something wrong, Miss Ukyo?" he asked. "I haven't undercooked it have I?"  
Ukyo snapped out of her concentration as she heard Konatsu's concern. "Oh no, Konatsu" she said "Everything's fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all." She then smiled and continued her meal.

"What is it, if you don't mind my asking?" Konatsu replied pouring himself and Ukyo a cup of tea.

Taking a sip of her tea, Ukyo put the cup down. "I was just thinking about Ranma." she answered, much to Konatsu's disappointment.   
It wasn't that he didn't like Ranma; in fact he was quite fond of him. It was just that he didn't like how it always seemed as the he was on Ukyo’s mind, even though he never showed her any interest. "Oh, I see" he replied disappointed by the subject of conversation. "So you still want to marry him then?" 

"No."

Her response surprised him. "Excuse me?" he asked, just to make sure. Ukyo smiled and leaned forward. "I said no, Natsu honey." she answered, knocking him back even further. "I have my eye on another guy right now, but I'm trying to think of a way to break things off properly, without hurting Ranma's feelings. He has such an ego problem and I don't really wanna knock his pride down."

"Really, miss Ukyo?" asked the male kunoichi, oblivious to Ukyo's hinting. "So how do you plan to break off the engagement?"

Finishing her breakfast, Ukyo stood up and grabbed her plate to take to the sink. "Honestly, I don't know." she said "The whole thing was originally set up by Ranma's dad in exchange for my dad's Okonomiyaki cart, but he took off with both the cart and Ranma and never bothered to take me with them." 

It was at that moment, Konatsu realised something. "Wait a minute." he said "Doesn't that mean that when he stole the cart, the engagement was rendered null and void?" 

"Huh? That would mean we were never engaged to begin with." Ukyo answered, smiling at the feminine boy. "Natsu honey, you're a genius!" 

"Umm thanks, but I think that also means that Genma Saotome owes you another cart." Konatsu added. "So how do you intend on doing that?"

Scratching her head, Ukyo was stumped. "Certainly a tricky one," she said "That panda is a bit of a cheapskate." 

"If you want me to," Konatsu said, washing the dishes, just as Ukyo was leaving the kitchen. "I could send him a bill for it." 

Removing the towel from her hair, Ukyo shook off the idea. "What are you kidding?" she asked "That man has unlimited ways of avoiding paying for stuff." 

"What about Ranma's mother?" Konatsu asked as he finished the last dish. Ukyo shook her head "Nah, Mrs. Saotome had nothing to do with the arrangement." she said. "Besides, I couldn't do that to her, she's way too nice." 

"No, you don't understand, Miss Ukyo." Konatsu interrupted “I’ve seen how Genma fears her. If you gave her the bill and tell her specifically, that it is for him, she'll make him pay it." 

"I suppose it could work." Ukyo said, almost loving just how sneaky Konatsu was being. Before she could ponder on it some more however, the clock struck for 7am. 

"Oh crap!" Ukyo screamed, looking at the clock. "It's 7 o' clock and I'm not ready for school yet and I still haven't gotten the restaurant ready for rush hour."

Then she realised something "Oh Natsu..." she said ever so sweetly. Konatsu lowered his head in servitude. "Don't worry, I'll do It." he said. 

"Thanks honey." Ukyo said kissing the feminine boy on the cheek, before heading to the stairs. "How's about I treat you later on." she said "Dinner and a movie tonight eh?"   
Konatsu snapped up the idea ecstatically. "Oh yes Miss Ukyo that would be wonderful." he replied, nodding his head so fast that it was in danger of breaking off his shoulders.

As Ukyo went upstairs to change for school, Konatsu thanked his lucky stars. Oh this is a dream come true. He thought to himself as he entered the restaurant and started preparing it for the day's work. Whatever shall I wear? I might even try that new makeup I bought yesterday.

Later that day, during lunch break at school, Ukyo thought it best, that she officially renounced her claim to marry Ranma. Her plan was simple. She would find Ranma, drag him off to somewhere private and tell him face to face. 

Well, that was her plan anyway. As it turned out however, Ranma was quite difficult to find today. Where the hell is that jackass? She thought to herself as she searched the school yard. I wonder if Akane has seen him.

Akane, on the other hand, turned out to be quite easy to find. Making her way over to her desk, Ukyo decided it would be best to tell Akane, seeing as how Ranma wasn't there to tell. "Hey, Akane!" Ukyo said, tapping on the short haired girl's shoulder "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

As the "cute" fiancée tapped her on the shoulder and asked to speak with her in private, Akane was a bit taken back. "Uhh, sure" she answered, not knowing what to expect. I wonder what this is about. She thought to herself, whilst excusing herself from her friends to go talk with Ukyo.

Stepping outside the classroom, Ukyo took Akane by the hand. "Let's go somewhere more private, sugar." she said dragging her along with her to the roof of Furinkan High School.

Once there, Akane was beginning to become suspicious of Ukyo's actions. "Alright what's this about then?" she asked impatiently, with her arms crossed.

"You win, Akane." she said much to Akane's surprise. "What?" Akane asked, mystified. "What do you mean I win?"

"I mean I'm giving up on Ranma." Ukyo answered, extending her hand out as to goad Akane into shaking it. "I'm officially renouncing my claim to be Ranma's fiancée." 

Wondering whether or not to accept Ukyo's handshake gesture, Akane was unsure if this was some sort of trick, or whether Ukyo genuinely meant what she was saying. "Why don't you go and tell Ranma about this instead of me?" she asked.

"I’ve been trying to," Ukyo said "But so far I haven't been able to find him today, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now. Is he sick or something?" 

"Actually she's in the classroom." Akane answered. "The reason you never spotted her is because she's wearing a dress today." 

Upon hearing this, Ukyo's jaw almost dropped out of her mouth. "What? Why? Did he hit his head too hard again?" she asked. 

Akane responded quite simply holding two fingers up. "Two words," she said "Women's troubles." 

Ukyo's jaw dropped just that little bit further. "I didn't know that could happen to Ranma." she said, imagining what Ranma would be like on her period.

"Neither did I until this morning." Akane said, giggling "She almost screamed the house down. She thought she was dying or something."

This made both girls begin to burst with laughter. "Oh I wish I could have seen his face." Ukyo laughed, before correcting herself, "Sorry, her face." 

"I know, I would have taken a picture, but my phone was out of battery and I just couldn't be that cruel." Akane chuckled. 

After a few more minutes of laughing at Ranma's expense, Akane became curious as to why Ukyo was giving up after all this time.

"So anyway," she said, returning to the entire point of the conversation. "What made you decide on breaking off things with Ranma?" 

"Well," Ukyo started, "I guess I just realised that no matter how far Ranma and me go back, we're just not suited for each other."

"Why not?" Akane asked, curiously "I thought you loved him."

"I did." Ukyo answered "But he doesn't love me. At least not in the same way that he loves you."

"Wait a minute," Akane interrupted, wondering how Ukyo could have possibly known that. "Did he say that to you?" 

"No he didn't," Ukyo answered "But it’s pretty obvious when you look at him. Anyway when I eventually realised that, I needed to find a way to break up the engagement, but I didn't want to hurt Ranma's feelings. He is still a very good friend, after all."

"So did you find one then?" Akane asked "I mean you're not the one who made the agreement in the first place are you? It was Mr. Saotome and your father."

"I know, but it turns out that because he ended up stealing my dad's cart," Ukyo explained "The whole thing was rendered null and void."

"Meaning you and Ranma were never engaged to begin with." Akane interrupted. "So what are you going to do now, then?" 

"Well tonight, I actually have a date with Konatsu." Ukyo answered "We're gonna have dinner and then see a movie." 

"Well, I hope you’ll be a perfect gentleman," Akane said, giggling "Because we both know that he won't be." 

"Heheh, I know." Ukyo laughed “I saw him sneak off to a pretty swanky dress shop the other day, so he'll probably be wearing a better outfit than me."

"Well I think we need to get back to class now." Akane said, so still giggling "I'll tell Ranma what you said, Ucchan." "Thanks, Akane" Ukyo said "And good luck with Xian Pu and Kodachi."

After their discussion was over, both girls shook hands and returned to class. Watching her go ahead, Akane thought to herself about her new situation. "One down, two to go."   
Later that day, Ranma and Akane were walking back from school. Over the course of the afternoon, Akane had informed Ranma about Ukyo's renouncing her engagement, as well as the fact that she and Konatsu were now officially dating. "So, Ucchan and Konatsu are finally an item." Ranma said as she nonchalantly walked along the fencing in her usual manner, "Bout time is all I can say."

"I agree," Akane said before looking up to see Ranma, only to be blasted with a full view up her skirt. "Ranma! Get down I can see your underwear!" Not even slightly fazed by Akane's shouting, Ranma snapped back "So what? What difference does it make?"

"Kasumi and I are the only ones who know that you're on your period dummy. Do you want everyone else to?" Akane shouted back. "Most girls don't want anybody to know, especially boys! It can be a delicate situation, you know."

"Oh fine," Ranma conceded, jumping down from the fence and onto the ground to walk alongside her fiancée. "It's not like I wanted this to happen, you know."

"I know, sucks to be a girl sometimes, doesn't it?" Akane asked. 

Ranma just nodded. Soon as we get home, I'm putting on some pants. she thought to herself.

"So, I wonder how this date of theirs is going then." Akane said, as the two girls walked along. "Beats me." Ranma replied "Hopefully they'll have fun, then that's one less suitor I have to worry about."

Meanwhile, at a very nice restaurant in town, a handsome young man and his date were sitting down to a meal. As Ukyo sat looking over at Konatsu, she couldn't believe just how good he looked wearing masculine clothes for a change. Not that she wanted to keep him like that, but it was certainly a nice change from the norm. 

His hair was tied back in a ponytail, his face completely clean of any makeup and he was wearing a very nice shirt and tie combination. Aside from how handsome he looked, Ukyo also spotted that Konatsu was looking a little uncomfortable in his masculine attire.

"Are you ok, Natsu honey?" she asked resting her hand upon his. "You seem a bit uncomfortable. Do you wanna go home and change?"

"Yes please." Konatsu replied "I just feel naked without any makeup." "Honestly I don't know why you bothered wearing guy's clothes." Ukyo said standing up "I mean, sure you are a guy and you are supposed to wear them, but they just don't suit you."

"I'm sorry, "Konatsu replied, lowering his head as they walked back to the apartment "I just didn't want to embarrass you by wearing my usual clothes. I care about you a great deal and I wanted to treat you like a man should treat his date."

"Oh Natsu," Ukyo said "If I wanted to be treated like a lady, I wouldn't be on a date with a male female ninja, would I?" She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing, Konatsu took hold of Ukyo's hand and lead her over to the apartment doorway. In a far more surprising manner, he pinned her against the wall gently and pressed his lips against hers. 

There they stood for what seemed like an hour, as teenage hormones and wild passion took over the couple, enveloping them in a sweet embrace. As he pulled himself back, Konatsu stared into Ukyo's eyes and was seemingly lost within them. 

"Do you still want to catch the movie, Miss Ukyo?" he asked before she placed a finger over his lips and shook her head. "Nope. Let's go upstairs and have some fun." She said playfully. 

And with that, the two entered the apartment, closed the door behind them and drew the curtains in order to make the most of the remaining night.

"Oh my, Natsu!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As he walked and walked in what seemed to be an endless forest, Ryoga felt as though his sufferings was never ending. He thought about that fateful night over and over again.  
It had been two weeks since his big secret was revealed and Akane had chased him clear out of the Tendo dojo and he felt more lost than ever because of it. "This is all Ranma's fault!" he shouted as he punched a nearby tree. "Thanks to him, Akane hates me! Why must I always suffer because of him?!" 

Just then, the tree/punching bag snapped in half and fell onto his head, knocking some sense into him. "Oh who am I kidding?" he said dropping to his knees "It's all my fault, I should've been honest with Akane right from the beginning."

Thinking back to when he first arrived at the Tendo dojo, he remembered how he used to lie in Akane's lap as P-Chan and how she used to smile cuddle him in bed. It was the first time since being cursed, that he ever felt anything that resembled affection.

But she only ever loved me as P-Chan. he thought. And it was true. Akane loved him, but only as her pet pig. But Akane wasn't the only girl in his life, who would show him love. 

There was always her. Akari.

From the moment they met, Akari was in love with Ryoga and the fact that he was cursed to change into a pig at any given time made her love him even more so.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Akari in a very long time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and opened it to show the small photo of them on the day they went on their first date. 

They were at the beach and they were looking for a nice little café for some tea. Somehow they ended up stood on a rowing boat quarter a mile off shore. Without thinking, Ryoga jumped into the water, grabbed the tow rope in his small piglet teeth and pulled them back to shore. 

Rather than have him change back and be fully naked in public (not that she would mind of course), Akari picked him up and carried him around in her purse, as though he were a designer pet. During the day, they stopped at a photo booth and took some snapshots. One of which he was looking at right now.

I miss her so much. He thought to himself, as a small tear made its way down his cheek. It was at this time, he felt a sudden thud as he was ran over by what felt like a truck, but turned out to be the world sumo wrestling champion pig; Katsunishiki. A truck would probably have been less painful.

"Ohh," he groaned, as the cobwebs shifted in his head. "Katsunishiki? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a lost boy." said a soft voice from behind the giant pig, as Akari Unryu stepped down from Katsunishiki's back. "We've been following you all over Japan, I was worried sick."

"How were you following me?" Ryoga asked, rubbing the back of his head. "With this." Akari said, pulling out her phone to reveal a tracking app. "I had you micro chipped the last time you stayed at my house." 

"Hmm," he moaned as his hand moved down to the back of his neck. "So that's what that bump was." 

Giggling, Akari walked up to Ryoga and kissed him on the cheek. "So where you heading, sweetie?" she asked. "Well I was on my way to the mountains to train," he answered "But then I kinda got lost here in Fukushima."

Akari laughed at her man, "You sure did honey," she said "You're in Hokkaido." Ryoga sank his head and blushed "Oh." he said. "Oh, Ryoga." she said, hugging him "You're hopeless. Well we're only a couple of day's walk away from my town, so you're actually pretty close this time." 

Looking around, Akari spotted a small area, which could be ideal for a campsite. "How's about we pitch our tents over there?" she asked point over, so Ryoga could see. Observing the selected area, Ryoga scanned it to see if it was suitable. Hmm... He thought to himself Looks good. Spacious enough, but it looks like someone else has been here.

"I think somebody's already been here, Akari." He said, scanning the area "See, they left this canteen." Looking at the canteen, Akari noticed something about it. "Ryoga," she said, tossing the canteen over to him. "This is your canteen. It has your name written on it." 

Ryoga just laughed and started to rub the back of his head again. "Never mind." Akari said "Let's just pitch up here. Katsunishiki can use my tent and I'll just share with you." This caused Ryoga to blush so brightly, Akari would've been able to get a very nice tan from him.

"Sh sh share a tent?" he stuttered "The-the-that would be...." he then proceeded to faint, stopping any chance of finishing his sentence.

When he came to, Ryoga noticed that Akari had already set up the tents for them and Katsunishiki. He also noticed that she had started a fire and was already cooking some fish and rice for supper. "Where did you get the fish, Akari?" he asked.

"There's a stream just over there," she answered "I caught them about an hour ago while you were asleep." Sitting beside her, Ryoga couldn't help but feel proud of his girlfriend. 

"You seem to getting pretty good at this whole camping thing." he said, checking the rice before reaching into his backpack and bringing out two trays to eat out of.

"Well I've had a fair bit of practice, following you around." she said, smiling "Here, it's all done." 

After serving the food out for himself and Akari, Ryoga noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Katsunishiki? Isn't he having any?" "No, I already fed him earlier." Akari answered. Then, the two teens sat and ate their meals, relishing the peace and tranquillity of the great outdoors.

When they finished eating, Ryoga started clearing the dishes. Meanwhile, something was on Akari's mind. "Ryoga, has something happened with Ranma and Akane?" she asked, causing Ryoga to freeze. "What do you mean?" he asked, knowing full well exactly what she meant. "Well," she answered, tapping the ground with her arms crossed "When I went to Nerima, a couple of weeks ago to find you, Ranma said that you and Akane had had a fight and when I spoke to Akane, and she wouldn't say anything. So what happened?"

Ryoga gulped. He just didn't know how to find the right words to explain. After all, it can be difficult explaining to your girlfriend that you've been technically perving on another girl for almost two years and now she's found out about it.

Finally though, the words made their way. "Erma well," he said, which seemed like a good enough start, "For the past two years, Akane never knew about my curse and well I sorta spent most of my time as her pet pig, P-Chan." 

"What do you mean, her pet Ryoga!?" Akari asked, just a little peeved. "Well I mean that, she never knew that me and P-Chan were one in the same." He said, slightly becoming fearfully aware that Akari wasn't happy. "And well, she used to tell me things, when I was there." 

"What things?" said Akari, becoming increasingly annoyed "Do you mean like secrets? That she wouldn't tell anybody? Like her fiancé?" 

Ryoga nodded, sheepishly "Well it's no wonder she got upset when she found out." Akari said "Before you ask, I'm not mad with you Ryoga. I'm just disappointed in you. When we get back to my place, you're going to call Akane and apologise to her and you will also do anything she asks of you, until you've redeemed yourself, do you understand?"

Ryoga nodded, knowing full well of the wrong that he had done. "But enough of that for now," Akari said standing up "It's time for bed." Ryoga's head perked up at the reminder that he would be sharing a tent with his girlfriend that night. Before that however, he felt a sudden cold shock, as Akari dumped a small bucket of water over his head, changing him into his tiny piglet form.

Squealing frantically, Ryoga was not very happy with being changed into a pig, but before he could argue his case, Akari picked him up and put him in a small pet carrier. "Sorry Ryoga," she said, not being sorry in the slightest, as she carried him off to the tent. "But until you've learned your lesson, this will be our sleeping arrangement."

Whimpering slightly, Ryoga tried to use his current situation as a strong point and used his cutest possible face. Not being swayed by this, Akari made sure to lock the carrier door and stick to the punishment she set out. 

As strict as she was being, she wasn't heartless. That and she thought it would be a good idea to tease him. "Oh, don't worry, Ryoga." she said playfully, as she began to unbutton her shirt. "At least this way, you get to watch." 

Watching as each item peeled off of his girlfriend's body, Ryoga blushed deeply. Then a small trickle of blood came down from his nose at the sight of Akari completely and fully naked. 

Giggling, she wiggled her hips in front of the little pig's face before kneeling down to the ground and crawling on all fours. Giving him the best view possible of her breasts, she opened the gate on the pet carrier and gave Ryoga a soft kiss on his little pig nose. "Goodnight sweetie." she said as the little pig let out a squeak before fainting.

"Hmm, that was fun." she said, smiling as she climbed into her sleeping bag, blow out the lantern and start to drift off to sleep.

Over the next three days, the "sleeping arrangements" continued, as Ryoga and Akari made their way to the Unryu ranch. With the ritual display he was seeing each night from Akari, Ryoga was beginning to become very frustrated. For the past three nights, he would see Akari strip naked, she would perform a lewd display and then she would turn off the lights, making sure that there was nothing he could do about it.

He was beginning to see her naked all the time, in his day dreams. He would visualise her petite form with exact detail. Her beautiful long legs, her curvaceous figure, her ample breasts and most of all, the small mound of hair above her womanhood, which she had carefully shaved and styled into the shape of a pig. She had even dyed the hair black to match her favourite little pig of all.

But of course, Ryoga's favourite part of Akari's body was her smile. He could and did spend hours thinking of that smile and that if it was the last thing he ever saw, he would die a happy man.

It was during this visualisation, Ryoga found himself walking right into a telegraph pole. Hearing the smack of wood against face, Akari turned around to see her boyfriend on the floor, holding his nose. 

Immediately she rushed over to Katsunishiki and retrieved a first aid kit and a bottle of water from his pack. She then ran over to Ryoga and attempted to clean him up. "Are you ok, Ryoga?" she asked, concerned as she opened the bottle "I'm just gonna wash off the blood, ok?" 

She then poured the water onto his face, forgetting of course, what this would do. When she remembered however, it was too late. "Oops, sorry." she said, as the little black pig looked up at her with a slight deadpan look. She then put a plaster over his nose and gave it a kiss, causing him to blush.

"Oh well, guess we'll just ride on Katsunishiki's back the rest of the way, huh?" she asked, picking up the pile of clothes where their owner was once lying. The little pig nodded and jumped up into Akari's arms, as she climbed up onto Katsunishiki and continued the journey.

After a few more hours of walking, the couple finally made it to the Unryu ranch. Climbing down Katsunishiki's back, Akari ran up to the porch and opened the door.  
"Grandpa, are you home?" She shouted, entering the living room holding Ryoga in her arms. "I wonder where he could be. Never mind, let's go find you some hot water."   
Making her way upstairs, she was on the way to the bathroom, when she noticed that there was music coming from inside. "Grandpa, you in there?" she asked, knocking on the door. 

"I'll be out in a minute, hold your dang horses!" the old man shouted back, before realising who was at the door.

Scrambling at the door, Grandpa Unryu swung it open to find her dear granddaughter right in front of him. "Oh child, your home!" he screamed, hugging both Akari and Ryoga in a grip so tight, they were both turning blue. "Oh it's so good to see you two again."

"Grandpa, air!" Akari wheezed, tapping his shoulder in submission. Ryoga also squealed in desperation. 

Letting go of his granddaughter and her pig boyfriend, Grandpa laughed and held the back of his head. "Guess I don't know my own strength." he chuckled "I was just taking a bath, after feeding the pigs." 

"Uhh grandpa," she said putting her hand in front of her face and averting her eyes. "You forgot to put a towel on." Remembering the fact that he was naked, Grandpa began to blush deep red then retreated back to the bathroom.

"Me and Ryoga are going back downstairs, grandpa." Akari said "We're gonna make some tea if you'd like some."

"That's nice my dear, thank you" Grandpa said from within the bathroom "Also, I've bought some new clothes for you to change into, Ryoga. There in Akari's room." Ryoga squealed in appreciation. "You're welcome, sonny." Grandpa replied.

Entering her room, Akari spotted the pile of new clothes on the bed and put Ryoga down next to them. "Do you want to stay here, while I get the hot water, Ryoga?" she asked. Ryoga nodded. "Ok, I won't be long."

Later that evening, everyone was sat in the dining room enjoying supper, which Akari cooked. "Well I must say," Grandpa said, happily tucking in. "It's good to have you back home, Akari. You too, Ryoga."

Ryoga smiled "Thank you for having me, sir." he said ever so politely. 

"Now, don't you be callin' me sir boy, you'll make me feel old." Grandpa replied, pointing his chopsticks towards Ryoga and smiling. "From now on, I expect you to just call me Grandpa, like everyone else does."

"Oh, sorry...” Ryoga said "Grandpa." Grandpa laughed and lit up his pipe. "So, how's everything been since the last time I saw you?" he asked "Akari said that you've been to Nerima to see some of your friends." 

"Yes sir, erm I mean, Grandpa," he answered, sheepishly. "But I think I really upset one of them." 

"Oh we can't have that, son." Grandpa said "Was it that Ranma boy, or girl, or whatever he is right now." 

Ryoga shook his head "Actually, it was Ranma's fiancée, Akane. I just hope she forgives me."

"Oh I'm sure that if you leave her to her own devices long enough, she'll be fine." Grandpa replied "What you have to make sure to do, when someone's mad, is just to give them plenty of room to calm down. It also doesn't hurt to grovel a bit if you have to."

"Well I think it’s high time I turned in." Grandpa said, standing up and stretching "Goodnight you two." Goodnight, Grandpa." they both said in unison. When the old man left the dining room, Ryoga and Akari cleared the table and left the put all of the dishes in the washer.

"Come on, Ryoga." Akari said, holding his hand "Bedtime." Following her upstairs, Ryoga stopped in front of his bedroom, which was always ready for him should he ever find his way here. "Well, goodnight, Akari." he said, before being dragged past his bedroom and further down the hallway "Hey, wait! You've passed my bedroom, Akari." 

"You're not sleeping in your room tonight." she whispered, before pulling him in for a kiss. She then led him along and into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
Watching from his doorway, Grandpa smiled. "Ah, young love."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

As the readied their blades, Genma and Ranma Saotome kneeled. Their heads hung in shame; they took hold of their tantos and lifted them in the air. Tears running down her face, Nodoka Saotome stood by her son and husband's side with her katana in position.

"Genma Saotome, you contractually promised me that when you and our son returned, Ranma would have been raised to be a man amongst men or else you and Ranma Saotome would commit seppuku. The evidence I have seen since then, has proven that you have failed and have caused a great shame upon the Saotome name. In order to redeem yourself, you must now fulfil the agreement you signed. Will you honour this contract?" she said coldly, raising her blade.

"I will honour it." Genma answered, stabbing himself in the abdomen with the tanto, before Nodoka made the necessary cut on the back of his neck, forcing his head to hang.

“Ranma Saotome, your father contractually promised me that when you and he returned, you would have been raised to be a man amongst men or else you two would commit seppuku. The evidence I have seen since then, has proven that you have failed and have caused a great shame upon the Saotome name. In order to redeem yourself, you must now fulfil the agreement you signed. Will you honour this contract?" she said again, raising her blade for a second time.

"I will honour it." Ranma answered, stabbing himself in the abdomen with the tanto, before his mother made the necessary cut on the back of his neck, forcing his head to hang, just like his father. However, unlike with Genma, she cut too deep and Ranma was decapitated.

As his head rolled along the floor, Ranma’s eyes made contact with Nodoka’s and a single tear began to fall from his now lifeless eyes.

"NO!!" Nodoka screamed, as she woke up from the nightmare. Sweat dripping from her brow, she held her head in her hands and cried. She had been having this dream for many years now, but even more now since her husband and son returned to her life. 

Recovering herself, she looked to the sleeping panda beside. She wasn't surprised at all, that Genma hadn't woken up at the sounds of her crying. Not that he was insensitive or anything (which he is at times), he was just very good at sleeping. Very good indeed.

She then looked at the clock. It was 1am and there was no way she could get back to sleep after having that nightmare again. "I'd best go downstairs and make some tea." she thought to herself, getting out of bed and putting on her slippers and dressing gown. 

The kitchen of the Saotome house was small, but it suited the needs of the two people living there, perfectly. Switching the kettle on, Nodoka sat at the dining table and thought about the dream again. As the dream swam through her mind, she kept returning to the exact same point. The point where both her husband and son were lying dead on the floor. It sickened her.

That's when she would remember that fateful night many years ago, when Genma and Ranma left for their training. She begged him, pleaded with him to not take her son away, but Genma insisted that it was the right thing to do for Ranma's sake. In his mind, if Ranma were to be sheltered by his mother, then he would never become a truly great man. At least, That was Genma’s point about the subject anyway. At that moment, Genma made a pact with his wife, that he was so confident it would be successful, that he would wager Ranma's and his own very life.

Staring at the contract, Nodoka read through it in the same manner that she had read it for the last thirteen years. She focused on each signature, carefully. First hers; 'Nodoka Saotome aged 30', then her husband's; 'Genma Saotome aged 35' and finally her son's 'Ranma Saotome aged 5'. Unable to read or write at the time, the little boy merely placed a   
handprint in ink in his space.

Though she has every bit of faith in her husband, Nodoka still regretted making that decision. After all Genma might have been able to know what he was getting himself into, but Ranma sure as hell didn't.

But before she could do anything about it, they were gone. Genma would always write to her once a month and tell her where they were, which in time, was a relief. He would say that they were both doing well and that Ranma was getting better at the art every day.

But one month, the letters stopped. The last one Nodoka received said that they were going to a place called Jusenkyo in China. After that, she never heard from him again. But she knew that eventually, Genma and Ranma would be going to the Tendo residence. After all, he told her that his master plan was to marry Ranma to one of Soun Tendo's daughters and join their schools together. 

Nodoka always agreed to this, because she knew the Tendos well, especially Mrs Tendo up until she passed away. 

After six months of silence, Nodoka began to worry and went to the Tendo dojo, in the hope that Genma and Ranma were there. Unfortunately, when she arrived at the Tendo dojo, she was told by Soun that both Ranma and Genma were away on another training journey. She also was introduced to Ranma's fiancée; Akane as well as her sisters; Nabiki and Kasumi. There was also another young girl by the name of Ranko, who claimed to be Akane's cousin. 

It wasn't until the incident at the Saotome family grave that Nodoka found out that Ranko was in fact her son Ranma and that Ranko's pet panda was in fact Nodoka's husband Genma.

After learning about her son and husband's predicament, Nodoka was faced with a problem. What was she going to do about the contract? Ranma couldn't exactly be considered manly, whenever he was a girl. However when he was a girl, he still acted very manly indeed. 

When Ranma was a boy, he acted the way any boy was supposed to. But as a girl, Ranma was far worse than any tomboy. 

When she first met Ranko, Nodoka just treated her as if she was her daughter. She would take her out shopping, she would buy her clothes. She even looked after her when she was sick. But when she found out about the curse, that all stopped. 

This is where Nodoka's problem lay. She missed those days of almost mother-daughter bonding trips but at the same time, she didn't want to make Ranma less manly by doing them.

Nodoka had always wanted a daughter, but she didn't want to lose her son. "If only there was a way I could have both." she said, finishing her tea.

Sighing, she realised that there was still so much about Ranma's curse that she never knew. Could she be fertile? Could she ever get pregnant? Could she even be interested in men? One thing was for sure, she had to find out. 

"But could I ever ask him such personal questions?" she said to herself, before chuckling "Would he even answer them?" But there would be no one else but Ranma to ask, well either Ranma or. Akane! She thought I could ask Akane. 

After coming to this conclusion, she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Oh my it's so late." she said, yawning "It's almost 4am." 

"I think I will talk to Akane in the morning." she said, turning off the lights and going back upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Nodoka walked over to the Tendo dojo with a purpose. As she entered the living room, she noticed that Happosai and Soun were playing (well cheating at) shogi and that both Ranma and Genma were in the garden sparring. "Genma!" she shouted, distracting her husband so that Ranma could take advantage of the opening and knock him into the koi pond. 

Erm, hi honey! Signed the panda, as he emerged from the water. 

"So this is where you snuck off to earlier" Nodoka scolded "If you had just said so, we could have come over together."

"Morning, mom" Ranma said, jumping over to see his mother. "Good morning, son" she said "Have you seen your fiancée this morning?" 

"Uh yeah" he said pointing down the hallway, "She's in the dojo, breaking stuff." 

As she made her way to the dojo, Nodoka found that Akane was doing exactly what her son said she was; breaking things. "Hiyah!" She screamed smashing the stack of bricks in front of her.

"Good morning, Akane." Nodoka said as she knocked on the doorway. "Having a workout, I see." 

"Oh, good morning auntie Saotome." Akane said, turning around to face her future mother in law "Yes I was just getting my exercises done." 

"Could I speak to you about something?" she asked, sitting down and patting the space beside her "It's about Ranma and his curse." Akane sat down beside Mrs. Saotome where she instructed her with a curious look on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well first of all," she said "I was wondering how you felt about it, given the fact that one day you will be married to him."

Akane didn't really know how to answer that. "To be honest, I've only ever known Ranma with his curse and although he has tried to get rid of it, I couldn't imagine him without it." she said "To me, his girl side is now just as big a part of him, as his boy side."

"I see, so you don't want him to get rid of his curse either?" Nodoka said. Akane nodded, before she actually took in what Nodoka had said. "Either?" she asked, confused "But I thought that you wanted Ranma to be a man amongst men."

"Oh that was just all his father's idea." she said "In truth, I never really cared about all that, and I just wanted to see my son again and I would have been happy no matter what he was like. Though I have to admit I never expected him to be like this." 

It would certainly be strange if you did. Akane thought to herself. "So what are you gonna do?" she then asked "Are you just gonna give up on trying to make him manly?" Nodoka shook her head. "Well that's just it;" she said "I don't really know that much about Ranma's curse and what it entails. Perhaps if I did, I might be able to make a decision on that."

"Well what do you need to know?" Akane asked, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. "Well I was wondering if Ranma's female form is real," Nodoka answered "Or if it's just an illusion, created by the curse." 

Akane scratched the top of her head, as she tried to process Nodoka's question. "Well I'm not sure." she finally said "But I think that when Ranma is a girl, she is definitely a girl. Especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago."

Nodoka was left confused. "What happened a couple of weeks ago?" she asked.

"Ranma became a woman." Akane replied. She then went through the events, which transpired weeks ago involving her fiancée's fertility.

Nodoka was shocked after hearing this. "My goodness." she gasped "So my suspicions are true." she then stood up and proceeded to leave the dojo. "Thank you Akane. You've given me much to think about." she said smiling as she left, closing the door behind her. 

"Well, that was odd." Akane said, before brushing it off and resuming her workout.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what did my mom want, Akane?" Ranma asked as he entered the dojo, where Akane was working out. 

"Oh, nothing really, Hiyah!" she answered, smashing another stack of bricks with her hands "She just wanted to know the ins and outs of your curse." 

"What do you mean 'The ins and outs of my curse'?" asked Ranma, sitting down on the floor as a panicking thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute. You didn't tell her about my uhm 'thing' did you?"

"What? You mean your period, Ranma?" Akane replied with a slight smug smile. 

"Hey keep it down!" Ranma protested, mortified "I don't want anyone knowing about that stuff. Do have any idea how embarrassing that is for a guy?"

"Oh because every girl shouts it out loud for everyone to hear?" Akane snapped back "And yes, by the way, I did tell her about it. She asked me about it."

Now Ranma was even more mortified upon hearing that. "What?! Oh that's just great! Now she's gonna make commit seppuku." He said panicking before Akane interrupted him.

"Actually, I think she's gonna let you off the hook." she said, much to Ranma's surprise. "She seemed like she likes the fact that you’re a girl sometimes."

"Really?" Ranma said, recovering himself as Akane nodded. 

"Yes. Well, that’s the impression she gave anyways." Akane said "But to be on the safe side, you should probably stick to being a jerk when you’re a guy." 

"Tomboy." Ranma said snidely. 

"Pervert." Akane retaliated.

"Whatever." Ranma said nonchalantly before getting up and leaving. As he left the dojo, Ranma did something unexpected and returned the favour from weeks ago. He threw something at his fiancée, causing her to react defensively. 

She caught it and then looked at her hand to see what it was. It was a very small, but very beautiful pink rose. Surprised and flustered by this, Akane looked up to thank Ranma, but when she did, he was gone.

Blushing, she left the dojo in order to chase after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where the heck did he go? she thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna go take a bath.

Later that day, Kasumi was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family. Humming away to herself, she was happily in a world of her own, when she realised something was missing. "Oh my," she thought to herself "I've forgotten to get some potatoes." 

"I know," she said thought "I'll ask Ranma to go down to the market."

Leaving the kitchen, she walked over to the courtyard, where Ranma was sat meditating. "Ranma" she called to him "Could you go down to the market for me and get some potatoes?" 

Breaking his concentration, he opened one eye and looked in Kasumi's direction. "Yeah sure, Kasumi." he shouted back jumping up from his position. It was almost impossible to say no to someone as sweet as Kasumi.

"Get me a sack of potatoes from the greengrocers', some milk and then get yourself something for going." she said, handing him the money, as well as a list so that he would remember. "Oh that's ok Kasumi; I don't really want anything, but thanks." Ranma said, not wanting to take advantage of her kind nature. 

"No, I insist Ranma. Go get yourself something with the change." She answered kindly but also quite firmly. "Uhm, okay." Ranma replied. It really was hard to say no to Kasumi.

On the way to the market, Ranma thought about the conversation he had with Akane earlier. I wonder what mom wanted to know about my curse for. he thought to himself She's probably gonna get me to try and wear dresses and stuff again. Like that'll ever happen.

Like his mother, Ranma also missed the times he spent with her, as Ranko. Though he would never admit it. To him, it was the only interaction he had with his mother for so many years. He was willing to disguise himself as another person, just so that he could be with her. It didn't matter to him that she thought he was someone else. Just so long as he could spend time with the person that, for so long, he thought was gone from his life.

Then when she finally found out about his curse, she was so happy to see her son again. But after that, things changed. They didn't spend so much time together anymore and that disappointed Ranma. It wasn't as though he enjoyed going shopping as a girl and trying on lingerie and dresses and all that stuff, but he did enjoy the going to the cafés and getting ice cream and all the bonding that a mother and daughter would do. He almost wished for those days to come back.

Before he knew it, Ranma was at the market. He retrieved his list that Kasumi had given him and proceeded to mark the first item off of it. "Ok, potatoes and milk then something for Me." he said, entering the store.

Ten minutes later, he emerged with the requested items. He also bought himself lemonade. As he walked along his attention was caught by a massive banner hanging above one   
of the stores.

It read:  
The Dragon's Eye magic store Grand Opening. Come inside and be amazed! Unbelievable Items at unbelievable prices!

Reading the sign, Ranma felt underwhelmed. "Sounds like some cheap magician crap." he said, before spotting another sign in the window which read:

Who you calling cheap, numbskull!?

"What the heck?" he asked, shocked "Did that sign just answer me?"

Yes. Guess I'm not such a piece of "cheap magician crap" after all, am I?

"I've never seen anything like this before." Ranma said to himself, before once again being insulted by the sign.

And I've never seen anyone as stupid as you. 

"Hey who are you calling stupid?" Ranma shouted at the sign. "I ought to smash you up into firewood." As he continued to argue with the inanimate object, people walking past   
began to stare.

I’d like to see you try, dipshit!

"Alright, that's it!" he said, grabbing the sign and ripping it off the wall. Before he could do anything however, the sign heated up and burned Ranma's hands before flying back to its original place.

'Dumbass' it read

Fuming with rage, Ranma went to attack the sign again before he found himself unable to move. 

"Why are you standing in the middle of a street, arguing with a sign?" a voice said from inside the shop doorway. 

The mysterious man walked out of the shop door way and paced around Ranma, as if he were observing him. "You are aware that's just wood, aren't you?" he asked.   
Ranma mumbled something, but due to his body and mouth being frozen in place, it couldn't be heard. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that." the man said before realising Ranma's predicament. "Oh I see I must have frozen your mouth as well. It's been a while since I've used that spell, you see. I'm a little rusty." He then snapped his fingers and just like that, Ranma's mouth was free and he could talk again.

"I said, the sign was arguing with me!" he shouted. 

He started it!

The man snapped his fingers again and erased the writing from it. "Quiet you, before I turn you into ash!" he said to the sign, before turning back to face Ranma. Snapping his   
fingers for a third time, he removed the spell he placed on Ranma. 

"I do apologise for my sign's behaviour." he said, stroking his long black beard "He's been insulting my customers all day. He's even injured some people, whenever they've gotten too close." 

He then noticed the burn marks on Ranma's hands. "I see that your one of the people I was talking about." he said before reaching out to Ranma's hands "If I may take a look?" 

Ranma put out his hands and the man waved his own hand across them. As the man's hand crossed over, Ranma watched as the burns and the pain vanished. "How did you do that?" asked Ranma.

"It's merely cellular revivification or a healing spell as some would call it" he said before bowing his head "My name is Kiagi Yamada. And I have a feeling that we will be meeting again, young man. Now, good day to you." He then turned and walked back into the store.

Looking at his now healed hands, Ranma was in a state of wonderment. "Now that was almost too weird." he said before picking up his groceries and walking off home.

Later that evening, after everyone had finished their meal, Ranma sat out on the porch and thought about the encounter he had with Kiagi.

"My name is Kiagi Yamada. And I have a feeling that we will be meeting again, young man."

I wonder what he meant by that. Ranma thought to himself as he stared into the night’s sky and pondered a truly unusual event and an equally unusual man.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was quiet that morning in the Tendo residence for a change. The weather was peaceful, Happosai was nowhere to be seen and even Ranma and Akane were getting along. 

"Ah, you couldn't ask for a better morning." Soun said, standing on the porch as he watched the birds in the sky. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, followed by Kasumi's sweet voice. "I'll get it, father." she said walking towards the door.

When she opened it, Kasumi was greeted by the sight of two men. One of which, was very small. Almost the size of a dwarf. The other man was tall with long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a beard and was wearing a blue and green robe with gold embroidery.

"Good morning, Miss." the tall man said politely "My name is Kiagi Yamada and this is my associate; Bosu. We're looking for a Mr. Ranma Saotome, does he live here?"

"Why yes, Ranma lives here." answered Kasumi "He's just taking a bath, would you like to come inside and wait for him?" The two men both bowed and removed their shoes. 

"Thank you, that is most kind of you." Kiagi answered, leading Bosu inside.

"Father we have guests, they're here to see Ranma." Kasumi said, leading Kiagi and Bosu into the living room. 

"Kiagi Yamada at your service, Mr Saotome." Said Kiagi extending his hand. 

"I'm sorry Mr Yamada," Soun said before shaking Kiagi's hand "But I'm actually the father of Ranma's fiancée. Soun Tendo."

"Apologies for my mistake, Mr Tendo but it is still a pleasure to meet you, nonetheless." Kiagi said. "I'll just go and tell Ranma, while I make some tea" Kasumi said, excusing herself.

"Thank you very kindly Miss, that would be nice." Kiagi said, as he and Bosu sat down at the table next to Soun. “Your daughter is a most exquisite host.”

"Thank you very much, Kiagi." Soun said, "So how do you know Ranma?"

"Actually, I've never met him." Kiagi answered "In fact I heard his name for the first time early this morning. Then I had Bosu ask around, until I found out where he lived." 

"For what purpose?" Soun asked, knowing what usually happens whenever someone comes to the door looking for Ranma. 

"That's none of your business!" Bosu interrupted rudely, before being slapped on the back of the head by Kiagi. 

"Bosu, behave! We are guests in this man's house. Show some manners and don't speak until you're spoken to." he said, disciplining his associate. "Mr. Tendo, you'll have to forgive him, he's not the most sociable person in the world. Downright rude in fact. But I’m afraid he does make a valid point, the business I have with your future son in law is strictly between him and I. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you anymore." 

As Ranma stood out of the bath and dried himself off, he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Ranma," Kasumi said from outside "There are two men in the living room, who want to see you." 

"Did they say why?" Ranma asked, putting on a fresh pair of boxers. 

"No," Kasumi answered "But one of them seemed very nice. The other didn't speak at all though." 

"Ok, I'm on my way out." Ranma said, now fully dressed.

As he made his way to the living room, Ranma saw the two men, Kasumi was talking about. He recognised Kiagi almost immediately, but had no idea who the short one was. 

Leaning against the doorway Ranma tried to eavesdrop on the conversation and find out what the two men wanted. "So let me get this straight," Soun said "You're here to see Ranma, but you've never met him and I'm assuming you're not from Jusenkyo, are you?" 

"Absolutely not, Mr Tendo.” Kiagi answered as Kasumi entered with the tea. “Although I have been to Jusenkyo, I have no affiliations with that dreadful place whatsoever." 

"Then I must remind you that you are both guests in my home." Soun said firmly “And I also insist that you tell me what it is that you want with Ranma. You're not here to try and cause any trouble with him and Akane, are you?"

"Such as?" Kiagi asked curiously, serving himself with a cup of tea and admonishing Bosu for commandeering the sugar bowl. “Bosu, that sugar isn’t yours, put it back.”  
Bosu mumbled something as he returned the sugar bowl to the table but not without taking two cubes for his own tea.

"Well, Ranma's father hasn't arranged for him to marry one of your daughters, has he?" Soun asked, getting straight to the point. 

"Mr Tendo, there are two issues that I have with your question, sir." Kiagi started "First of all, I don't have any children. And second, if you recall, a couple of minutes ago I mistook you, yourself as Ranma's father. So no, I am not here to affect their engagement. But now you have my curiosity, so I will ask you this. Does that happen a lot to you, or is this a side effect of some new form of recreational narcotics you’ve partaken in?"

After hearing this, Ranma began to chuckle to himself. So much so, that he was loud enough to break his cover and alert the three men that he was listening. 

"Ranma, have you been eavesdropping on us, this whole time?" Soun asked, before Kiagi sipped his tea and signalled to his associate. 

"Bosu, bind him!" he said, directing the shorter man to lift his arms towards Ranma and shoot out a series of black threads at him. Wrapping around him the threads tightened to the point that Ranma couldn't move and fell onto the floor.

"Now, come to me thief, so that I can look at you, myself" Kiagi said, lifting his hand into the air and waving his fingers towards himself, causing the tied up Ranma to levitate and float closer to Kiagi's position. 

"Why you're the boy, who was arguing with my sign yesterday, aren't you?" Kiagi asked, looking at Ranma suspiciously as he put down his tea. "Where is it?" Ranma tried to struggle free, but the bindings were far too tight.

Kiagi seemed to be getting impatient "I will ask you one more time, boy." he said grabbing Ranma's hair "Where is the ring of legions?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ranma answered, much to Kiagi's annoyance. "This morning I found my store had been broken into and that a very powerful artifact was taken." he said letting go of Ranma's hair. "This artifact is known as the ring of legions. An item which gives the wearer the strength of a thousand men. In its place, there was only a letter." Kiagi was then handed the letter by Bosu and placed it in front of Ranma, so he could read it.

It read: 

Ha ha I took your ring. Its mine now and there ain't anything you can do about it.  
Signed Ranma Saotome

"Grr that's not even my handwriting!" Ranma shouted "And I ain't no thief!" 

Disappointed with Ranma’s reply, Kiagi folded the letter up and threw it behind him. "Liar. I will get back my property; even if it requires killing you." he said raising his hand in a striking motion "Tell me where it is!" 

Before he could come close to striking him however, Ranma had had enough. "I told you, I didn't steal anything!" he screamed, snapping the bonds, dodging Kiagi's hand and landing a hard punch into his face. Taken back by this, Kiagi was surprised. Wiping the blood away from his mouth, he grinned.

"In the thousands of years, I've lived in this world, only a handful of people have ever been able to do that." he said "You are truly one of a kind."

"Hey I can do it again if you like pal" Ranma said, preparing himself for combat. 

"How dare you strike my master? You'd best know your place in Kiagi's presence!" Bosu said, readying his binds again, before being stopped by his master. 

"Enough Bosu." Kiagi said "He is far more powerful than we had anticipated. But I sense that you are still no match for me." 

"Anytime you wanna test that theory is fine by me." Ranma retorted, causing Kiagi to smile.

"Then its agreed." he said, picking up his tea and finishing it. "We will meet in combat in order to settle this matter. You will come to my store tomorrow. Bring the ring of legions, but I implore you not to wear it. I want things to be fair. Come Bosu I believe we're no longer welcome here." 

As Kiagi turned away from him, Ranma launched another attack, only for it to be stopped by Kiagi using a single finger. "Patience, Ranma." he said smiling "You will have your chance tomorrow." he then turned to Soun Tendo and bowed 

"Mr Tendo, I apologise for this disturbance and we thank you again for your hospitality, as well as the delicious tea." he said, returning to his polite behaviour.

As Kiagi left, Ranma was in a state of shock. "How did he do that? He stopped me with a single finger." he said to himself, just as Nabiki came into the living room dressed in her pajamas. 

"Did I miss something?" Nabiki asked, surveying the damage brought to the room. "So what did Ranma do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." Ranma answered "I ain't no thief!" Walking up to the table, Nabiki noticed the letter, Kiagi left behind and read it. 

"That's not what this note says, Ranma." she said, as a small card fell to the floor from inside the letter. "Ooh the Dragon's Eye. This store is supposed to be awesome. Is it open yet?"

"What do they sell?" Kasumi asked looking at the card. 

"Magic." Nabiki said "You know, like potions, magic carpets, charms and stuff like that." 

"Oh my, that sounds interesting." Kasumi said.

"What sounds interesting?" Akane asked as she came into the living room, having returned from her morning jog. "Well somebody came from the new store in town and ended up challenging Ranma to a match tomorrow" Kasumi answered. 

"Why?" Akane asked curiously "What'd he do this time?"

"Hey wait a minute." Ranma protested "I didn't do anything. The guy just walks in here, ties me up and then accuses me of being a thief!"

"Well anyway, I think he was a very nice man." Kasumi said much to everyone's surprise, as she laid the table for breakfast. 

As they sat and ate, Ranma couldn't stop thinking about just how strong Kiagi seemed to be. One finger. He thought to himself, remembering the incident I gave him my best strike and he stopped it with one finger. Not even the freak can do that anymore with his pipe. Turning towards him, Akane noticed that Ranma was being very quiet.

"You ok there Ranma?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. "Huh?" Ranma said, as he returned to the world. "Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine." 

"Well come on, we're gonna be late for school." she said getting up. "Oh, right" he said, wolfing down the rest of his breakfast, before jumping up to his feet.

As they walked along the street, on their way to school, Akane was curious about what had happened earlier between Ranma and Kiagi. "So what did I miss earlier?" she asked, looking up to Ranma as he walked along the fencing in his usual manner. He then began to bring her up to speed. 

"This guy's strong, Akane." he said "I've never fought anybody that strong, before." Akane realised that he was worried 

"But what about the time you fought Saffron?" she said "I always thought that he was the strongest person you had ever fought."

"So did I and I've gotten a lot better since then." Ranma answered "But this Kiagi guy's something else entirely. I mean, I hit the guy as hard as I could the first time, and he just smiled as if he was impressed or something. And the second time, he stopped me with one finger."

"Well maybe Xian Pu's grandmother knows about him." Akane suggested "We should probably go see her after school." 

Ranma thought about Akane's suggestion for a moment, before reaching a decision. "Might as well." he said "It wouldn't hurt to see if this guy has any weaknesses that the old ghoul might know of. Yeah sure we'll go after school."

"Oh that reminds me," Akane said "You'll need to change when we get to class"

Ranma stopped in his tracks "Huh?" he said "Why?"

"Girl's sex ed." she said smiling, leaving Ranma both shocked and mortified as she continued walking on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"That was so embarrassing." Ranma said as she walked along with a face redder than her hair.

"Oh come on Ranma it wasn't that bad." Akane said "Besides, you need to know all of this stuff."

"Yeah but it doesn't help that everyone knows that I'm a guy, Akane." Ranma said. "They were all looking at me like I'm some kinda pervert."

"What do you mean like you’re a pervert?" Akane said cheekily. 

"Hey, don't call me that! I ain't done anything wrong." Ranma said jumping down from the fence she was walking along “You think I wanna know about periods and getting pregnant and stuff like that."

"Does any girl want to know about that?" Akane asked leaving her redhead fiancée stuck for words. "Well, now you do. Anyways we still have to go to the Nekohanten and talk to Xian Pu's grandmother about Kiagi."

"Oh yeah," said Ranma scratching the back of her head "I almost forgot about that. I might be able to get some hot water while I'm there too."

Eventually the two girls arrived at the Nekohanten where they found that the restaurant was very busy. "Guess we might as well get a table, I'm starving." Ranma said as she smelled the food drifting through the air. Akane rolled her eyes at her. 

"Typical." she said "Always thinking with your stomach." Ranma stuck her tongue out to Akane as she sat down and picked up a menu. It was at this time, the red-haired martial artist found herself caught in the powerful arms of her other fiancée; Xian Pu. 

"Ooh Ranma!" Xian Pu said, squeezing the life out of her so called 'airen'. "You come visit. Xian Pu so happy!" 

"Air! Need air!" Ranma said, tapping on the table frantically. Before she changed colour however, Xian Pu let her go. "Ugh, thanks Xian Pu." Ranma said before being punched in the arm by Akane. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You want me to write you a list?" answered Akane, crossing her arms. Xian Pu pulled up a seat and sat down at the table, making sure to be sitting between Ranma and Akane, but closer to Ranma. 

"Ranma, you go on date with Xian Pu today?" she asked invading Ranma's personal boundaries. 

"Uhh no thanks, Xian Pu." Ranma said, shooting her down "I'm not really in the dating mood right about now." Xian Pu looked at her slightly crossed. This wasn't the first time Ranma refused a date with her, but she still didn't like it nonetheless.

"You no like Xian Pu?" she asked, using the very best of crocodile tears. 

"No no no, it's not like that." Ranma said, trying not to upset the Amazon girl, but completely unaware that she was being played.

"Oh for goodness sake, you're pathetic." Akane said before she poured herself a glass of water and threw it at Xian Pu. Now a cat, Xian Pu clinged herself onto the intensely ailurophobic Ranma, who was currently losing it. 

"Agh! Getitoffme!Getitoffme!Getitoffme!Getitoffme!" she screamed running all over the restaurant, attracting the attention of many of its patrons, who began clapping. They'd obviously mistaken these actions as the entertainment provided by the restaurant.

"Well how about that" said a voice coming from behind Akane "Dinner and a show." 

Turning around, Akane looked to the face of Xian Pu's grandmother; Kho Lhon. "Oh, Kho Lhon, there you are" Akane said. 

"I take it, you're looking for me." Kho Lhon said, jumping up onto the chair Ranma was using before her freak out. She then looked over to see her cat granddaughter and Ranma racing around the restaurant. 

"I hope she realises, she's not getting paid for this." she said, chuckling. "So what can I do for you then?"

"Well Ranma wanted to talk to you about someone; she's supposed to be fighting, tomorrow." Akane said "But of course right now, she's a little preoccupied." 

"Well, I can fix that." Kho Lhon said jumping out of her chair and smacking her staff off of Ranma head, knocking her out. With Ranma on the floor, Xian Pu was now free to take   
advantage of her unconscious 'airen'. However she was stopped by her great grandmother.

"Xian Pu, that's enough of that for one day, save it until you're married to him." she said, much to Akane's annoyance. "Now go get some hot water for the two of you and put some clothes on. My son in law wants to speak with me." Following her great grandmother's orders, Xian Pu jumped off of Ranma's buxom chest and ran off into the kitchen.

She returned moments later in human form, wearing only an apron and carrying a flask of hot water. "Xian Pu, I said put some clothes on not walk around almost naked, you're disturbing our customers" Kho Lhon snapped. 

"Sorry great grandmother," Xian Pu said, bowing her head "This all I find." 

"That's because you left your clothes here!" Kho Lhon said, throwing the clothes over to Xian Pu, who left to get dressed. "That child has no modesty"

When Ranma woke up he noticed that not only was he male once again, but the restaurant was now empty. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"We closed about an hour ago." Kho Lhon said "Mu Tsu's just sweeping up now." 

"How's the head?" Akane asked, passing Ranma a bag of ice "Its fine" Ranma said.

"Good." Kho Lhon said "Thankfully I didn't hit you too hard then. Now you two wanted to talk to me about something?" 

"Uhh yeah," Ranma said, trying not figure out where to begin "I wanted to ask if you knew anything about a guy named Kiagi."

Kho Lhon's eyes widened and she began to breathe heavier. "N-n-no never heard of him." she stammered unconvincingly. 

"You're lying, old ghoul." Ranma said. 

"Tell us who he is" Akane said, concerned. Kho Lhon sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'll tell you." she said, lighting a pipe as Ranma, Akane, Xian Pu and now Mu Tsu sat patiently to listen to the old woman's story.

When I was a child, I heard stories about a group of men. Men who had gained the fear of our tribe and had done for thousands of years. They were extraordinarily powerful martial artists and were rivalled by none. But that was only the surface and their power. For they had the power to bend the elements of earth, air, fire and water to their whim. 

They were known as sorcerers. 

It is said that their power was so great, that they could turn even the strongest willed person into their own personal slaves. Nobody who went up against one of the sorcerers ever defeated them. Any who survived became slaves. Any who resisted became something else. A mouse, an insect or anything else which was too small or too weak to survive for very long. They were a monstrous race of people.

"What happened to them?" Akane asked, as Kho Lhon took a deep inhale of her pipe before answering. 

"They were defeated by the one and only thing that no one can combat against." she said "Time. They all died out through old age. All except one." 

"Kiagi." Ranma said, to which Kho Lhon nodded "It is said that somehow he found the secret to eternal life and because of that, he is considered invincible. Nothing and no one can stop him."

"So why hasn’t this guy taken over the world or something like that?" Mu Tsu asked. 

"Because Mu Tsu," she said "Kiagi isn't like his brethren. He has no desire to rule and had always preferred to be left alone." She then turned her attention to Ranma 

"If nobody bothers him, Kiagi can be quite peaceful." she said "But if you were to ever cross him, then your fate is already sealed." 

"But I didn't do anything." Ranma said "The guy just came into my house this morning and accused me of stealing some dumb ring from him."

"A ring?" Kho Lhon said "You wouldn't happen to mean the ring of legions, would you?"

"You've heard of it?" Ranma asked, to which Kho Lhon nodded and began to explain

"The ring of legions is a dangerous artifact.” She said “It is said that whoever wears it has the power and strength of a thousand men. They would become invincible." 

Upon hearing this, a certain old man came creeping out from the corner. Invincible, eh? Happosai thought to himself as he fondled the ring in his hands. It was Happosai who had stolen the ring from Kiagi and naturally, he shifted the blame onto Ranma. This is my chance. Putting on the ring, he could feel the power of the magic flowing through his veins.   
While listening to Kho Lhon explaining the powers of the ring, Ranma sensed an attack. Jumping up out of his seat, he turned to see Happosai heading towards him. 

"Hahahaha, here I come Ranma, prepare to die-oof!" his sentence was cut off by Ranma's fist deep into the old man's face, knocking him out cold. 

As he stood over the unconscious pervert, Ranma seemed very underwhelmed. "Huh, the freak usually had a bit more fight in him than that." he said feeling a little cheated. Then,   
Akane noticed something on Happosai's hand. 

"Hey Ranma, look!" she said pointing to the old man. As he looked, Ranma also spotted what Akane was talking about. A small gold ring was on Happosai's finger. It was emblazoned with diamonds and had a ruby dragon as its centrepiece.

"That must be the ring that Kiagi was talking about." he said, which caused him to come to a conclusion. "So it was the freak who took it. And then he blamed me on it."

Picking up the ring, Akane looked at it and then put it in her pocket. "Akane what are you doing?" Ranma asked. 

"I'm gonna hide this from him until tomorrow so you can give it back to Kiagi." she said patting the ring through her pocket. 

"That's very wise of you, child." Kho Lhon said "That way you can explain to him about who actually stole it in the first place. Good luck with tomorrow Ranma, you'll need it."

"Thanks. See you later." Ranma said as he and Akane left.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the day of the match between Ranma and Kiagi and as they were making their way to the Dragon's Eye, something preyed on Akane's mind. "Ranma, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" she said. Ranma didn't respond. "Ranma." she said again but still he didn't answer. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?!" Eventually, Ranma heard her. 

"Huh?" he said taking out his earphones "You say something, Akane?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said, slightly annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked, turning off his iPod. 

"Well it's about the ring of legions." she said, taking it out of her pocket "Doesn't it seem weird that even though both Kiagi and Kho Lhon said that it makes you stronger, but it made Happosai weaker instead."

"Huh, I guess." Ranma said, nonchalantly. He didn't really give it much thought until Akane mentioned it, but now he couldn't help it. "That's probably why the freak went down so easy. Like I said, he's usually a lot better than that."

"Do you think it really did weaken him?" she asked, looking closely at the ring's centrepiece. 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders "Maybe Kiagi lied about it making you stronger." he said.

Akane nodded. "I wonder if it was because he wanted you to try wearing it in the fight." she said, coming to the conclusion that Kiagi was not to be trusted. 

"I wouldn't have worn it anyway" Ranma said jumping down from the fencing. "It just wouldn't be fair" 

"Says one of the dirtiest fighters in all of Japan." Akane said, much to Ranma's annoyance. "Hey!" Ranma protested "Give me one good example of when I've ever fought dirty." 

Not surprisingly, Akane had a few examples. "How about the time you cheated to beat the gambling king at old maid?" she said "Or the time you used those photographs of yourself in lingerie to beat Happosai? Or the time you-" 

"Hey, I said one!" Ranma shouted "Besides, I've never used anything that would make me stronger to win a fight and I never will." 

"Well I guess that's true" Akane said, as they approached the Dragon's Eye. "Is this the place?" 

"Yeah, this is it." Ranma said, as he knocked on the door. Then suddenly without warning, the door swung open and both Ranma and Akane felt themselves being sucked into the   
store, with the door slamming shut behind them.

Rubbing the back of her head, Akane sat up at looked around at the inside of the Dragon's Eye store. It was dark and full of old furniture. It was almost as if it had been stood for hundreds of years, but this store had only opened a few days ago.

"Ranma, where are you?" she called out, frightened of the idea of being in this place alone. She then heard a voice from beneath her. "Down here." Ranma said. Akane looked down to see that not only was she sitting on Ranma, but he had a full view of under her skirt. Blushing, she jumped off of her fiancé with lightning speed. 

"I thought I told you about those panties not suiting you." he joked, to which Akane's reply was to slap him. 

"You pig!" she said, embarrassed as she was ready to slap hm. 

"Hey, if you wanna pig, go see Ryoga!" Ranma shouted. That may have been a little too much. Sensing this, Ranma retreated to a safe distance and revoked his insult. "Oh, sorry"

"Forget it" Akane said, realising Ranma didn't mean what he'd said, but not exactly forgiving him. "So where's Kiagi then anyway?" 

"Right here" said Kiagi emerging from the shadows, scaring the crap out of both Akane and Ranma. "I see you've arrived, Mr Saotome. And you've brought a friend, Kiagi Yamada." he extended his hand and gently shook Akane's in greeting. 

"Erm Akane Tendo." Akane answered, bowing her head. 

"So you're the fiancée. Your father briefly mentioned you, when we met yesterday." Kiagi said "He was a very good host to me and Bosu, as was your sister who made a most exquisite cup of tea." 

"Um... Hello?" Ranma said impatiently, "Are we gonna be fighting any time soon?" Kiagi turned his attention towards him Ranma and smiled.

"Patience is not one of your strongholds, is it?" Kiagi asked, rolling his eyes and sighing "But yes, we will be. Follow me." 

As they followed Kiagi into the back of the store, Ranma and Akane were amazed to see all of the weird and wonderful things on the shelves either side. Masses of vials filled the left side where as the right was full to the brim with books of various kinds. "Excuse me, sir." Akane asked politely 

"Sir?" Kiagi said smiling "My, my. You're very polite for a teenager. I like you. What is your question?"

"What are all these vials for?" Akane asked, to which Kiagi was more than happy to answer. 

"Potions mostly, but some contain other things," he said "Such as fairy dust, griffin blood, serpent scales, the sort of thing that won’t last too long in the open air." 

Akane was fascinated by this. "What do you use it all for?" Kiagi was intrigued by Akane's curiosity and happily continued. 

"Well you see Miss Tendo," he said relishing in the chance to show off his expertise. "People have always depended on the science of magic to solve their problems. They come to me with their ailments and I supply them with a potion or an enchantment which best suits the purpose." 

"But wait aren't science and magic different?" Akane asked, to which Kiagi turned around abruptly. 

"No." Kiagi answered, smiling “In actuality, they’re exactly the same. Most times, when some goes unexplained, it’s generally regarded as magic. Then, when someone comes along with an explanation, it becomes science.” He then turned back and continued to lead the two onwards.

"I trust you brought the ring of legions with you." he asked.

"Yeah I got your ring, but I think it’s busted anyway" Ranma said.

"Busted, you say?" Kiagi asked curiously "How so?" 

"Well we found out who really took it, and when he tried to use it on me, it just made him weaker." Ranma said, to which Kiagi chuckled.

"Give it to me." he said, holding out his hand. Akane went into her pocket and retrieved the ring of legions. She then passed it to its rightful owner. Kiagi looked at the ring and inspected it. 

"There is nothing wrong with this ring.” Kiagi said “Yet." He then focused his energy onto the ring, which began to glow and slowly bend out of shape, before melting in his hand.

"What did you do that for?" Ranma said, surprised that Kiagi would destroy his own property.

"The ring of legions is a very dangerous artifact." Kiagi said, wiping the melted gold from his fingers. "Many people have lost their lives in pursuit of its power. But it has always been a fool's errand. I told you the truth, when I said that the ring of legions gave its wearer the strength of a thousand men. But that power has to be earned. If a person were to steal it, then they would become weakened by it rather than strengthened. The only way to obtain it properly is to win the ring in combat."

"That must be why Happosai was beaten so easily by you Ranma." Akane said "He was wearing the ring at the same time" 

Kiagi's ears perked up at the sound of that name. "I'm sorry but did you say, Happosai?" he asked. 

"You've heard of him?" Ranma asked. 

"That's one way to put it." Kiagi answered, opening the door in front of him to reveal a massive arena within the store's back warehouse. "Behold my arena. Beautiful isn't it?" he   
said, showing off "There is room for over a thousand people in here and all can sit comfortably and enjoy our match." 

"How could you possibly get an arena in here?" Ranma asked, marvelling in the sheer size of Kiagi's arena. 

"Well basically, it's another dimension" Kiagi said "It took a lot of power to get it in here, but I think it was worth it." 

"It's amazing," Akane said "But why would you need an arena here?"

Kiagi looked at Akane with a very confused look. "Why wouldn't I have an arena?" he asked, then turning to Ranma "Now I trust your fiancée will be working your corner. I will have Bosu in mine."

"Uh yeah I think so" he said turning to Akane for confirmation. Akane nodded, questioning why Ranma would even bother asking. 

"Excellent!" Kiagi said, clapping his hands before running towards the central platform "Now, the rules go as such. The only ways to win are by, causing your opponent to lose consciousness or failing to make a 30 count, knocking your opponent out of bounds or if they can’t take any more and submit."

"Heh, sounds simple enough" Ranma said "So when do we start?" 

"In an hour’s time" Kiagi said "We just need to wait for the audience to arrive and we'll be ready to go." 

"Wait a minute, there’s going to be an audience?" Akane asked. 

"Well of course," Kiagi said "Why else would I go through the trouble of conjuring a massive arena? Now if you’ll both excuse me, I’d like to go warm up." He then walked off to prepare for the match leaving Ranma and Akane to do the same.

As he prepared himself for the fight, Ranma felt as confident as ever. Akane however, was not so sure. She always worried for him when it came to fights like this and from what Kho Lhon said, she feared that this was going to be a fight that Ranma couldn't win. Oh I hope he knows what he's doing. She thought to herself as she watched him flex and stretch his muscles. 

Noticing Akane's facial expression, Ranma became concerned. "You ok Akane?" he said, stretching his legs against the wall.

"Ranma, do you really think you can beat this guy?" she asked "He's nothing like you've ever fought before." 

"Honestly Akane, I don't know." Ranma said "But I can't back down even if I wanted to." Just then they heard a knock at the door. 

"Saotome! It's time!" said the voice from outside. 

"Ok we're on our way." Ranma said, cracking his neck "Well, wish me luck Akane." 

She didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to him and grabbed his face. She then planted a kiss onto Ranma's lips. Together, they stood for what seemed like an eternity, before Akane let go. "Good luck." she said finally, as the two teens walked out of the locker room and onto the arena.

As they walked on, Ranma's mind began to flurry with thoughts about that kiss. Aww nuts, why'd she have to go and do that? Now I can't stop thinking about it. He thought to himself, as he entered the arena to find Kiagi and Bosu stood in the centre of the stage in an empty arena.

"Hey I thought you said there was gonna be an audience, where is everyone?" Ranma asked. Kiagi smiled as his opponent jumped onto the stage. 

"Indeed I did." he said, snapping his fingers as suddenly every seat in the arena began to glow and was immediately occupied by the entire town of Nerima. 

"Is this a big enough audience, Ranma?" Kiagi asked, arrogantly as he opened his robe and threw it to the floor, revealing a very muscular and heavily scarred form. 

“Holy crap!” Ranma said looking at the scars all over Kiagi’s body. “You look like you’ve been a war zone!”

“A few of them, actually.” Kiagi answered as he stretched and pulled his limbs.

As they sat in the audience, the Tendo and Saotome families began to wonder just how the hell they managed to appear in such a massive arena, filled with hundreds of people. 

"Saotome," Soun said, scratching his head "What on earth is going on here?" 

Genma (in panda form) was just as confused. Beats me he signed. 

"Konatsu, what the heck's going on here?" Ukyo asked, buttoning up her shirt and blushing brightly. 

"I wish I knew Ucchan." Konatsu replied, straightening out his skirt.

"Where are we now, Ryoga?" Akari asked.

"I swear it wasn't me this time." Ryoga said, scanning his map.

"Great grandmother, what happen?" Xian Pu asked before being grabbed by Mu Tsu, who she quickly doused with the water she was holding. 

"It seems as though we've been transported here by Kiagi's magic." Kho Lhon said, smacking Mu Tsu on the poor blind duck's head.

"Look, there's Ranma and Akane!" Kasumi said, pointing down towards the stage. 

"What are they doing down there?" Nodoka asked, looking down at her son and future daughter-in-law. "And who is that man stood with them?" 

"I think we're about to find out" Nabiki said, as she watched Kiagi conjure up a microphone and began to speak. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of Nerima, welcome to the Dragon's Eye." Kiagi said "I am the proprietor; Kiagi Yamada and I have invited you all to witness a match for the ages!" After being told where they were and why they were there, the crowd roared with anticipation. 

“It looks like we have a fight on our hands, Saotome.” Soun said, clapping as he watched the introductions take place.

"On my right is my opponent." he said pointing over to Ranma and Akane. "Representing the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts; Ranma Saotome!" the crowd cheered for Ranma, much to their surprise. 

"Well how about that, Ranma.” Akane said. “They actually like you."

"Now the rules go as such. The only ways to win are by, causing your opponent to lose consciousness or failing to make a 30 count, knocking your opponent out of bounds or if they can’t take any more and submit." Kiagi said "Now let’s get started" he then handed the microphone to Bosu, who then walked out of bounds and placed it onto the commentators table.

"Good afternoon, Nerima and what a match up we have for you today." said the commentator, taking his seat. "And as the corner workers leave the stage and the referee arrives, we are now ready to get this match underway." 

"You sure know how to make a big deal out of things, Kiagi." Ranma said readying himself. 

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of pomp and circumstance, Ranma." Kiagi said, getting into his fighting stance "Are you ready?" 

"Ready" Ranma said, as the bell rang and the fight begun.

Ranma began to attack first, as Kiagi parried his strikes and countered with his own. As each combatant started an attack, it was blocked and countered by the other. 

After a few minutes of this, Ranma said eventually landed with a roundhouse kick to the side of Kiagi's head, sending him into a flipping motion, before he sprang back up to his feet with ease.

As they took a breather, the crowd cheered with excitement at what they had just seen. "An amazing first series of encounters by both combatants!" the commentator said "And as they prepare for their next skirmish, you'd best hold on tight folks, because this fight will not be over soon!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The range and variation of attacks between the two combatants was fierce. Every attack Ranma attempted was blocked and countered by Kiagi and every attack Kiagi attempted was blocked and countered by Ranma. "These two warriors are striking at break-neck speeds, ladies and gentlemen." the commentator said ecstatically "Just how long will each of them be able to keep this wicked pace?"

"The boy's fighting fantastically!" Soun said, marvelling in Ranma's skill. 

Well of course he is! Genma signed, proudly I taught him! 

Kho Lhon frowned at him "He learned his speed techniques from me!" she snapped, smacking the panda on the head with a kettle of hot water, changing him back into a man. 

"That guy's really strong!" Ryoga said, staring in shock 

"It looks as though he's keeping up with Saotome effortlessly" Mu Tsu said, nodding.

"That's because he's holding back." Kho Lhon said, much to the shock of everyone. "Kiagi is a far more dangerous fighter than you could imagine. He is not to be trifled with." 

"You worry too much old lady," Genma said crossing his arms "My son can handle any opponent." It was at this time Genma's attention was caught by the sight of Ranma being launched from one side of the stage to the other and almost falling out of bounds. 

"You were saying." said Soun stopping Genma's jaw from hitting the floor. 

Holding onto the edge desperately, Ranma managed to climb back into the confides of the stage in order to resume battle. 

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he tried to think of a plan. Damn I can't keep going like this, I need to think of something he thought to himself, before he eventually came up with a plan Got it! Racing over to Kiagi, he launched the fastest attack possible. 

"Kachu Tenchin Amiguriken!" he shouted spraying his fists all over, with each attack finding its mark. 

Breaking off from his attack, he was surprised to see that Kiagi was still standing, despite having been struck at lightning speed five hundred times. Panting, Ranma was near the point of exhaustion. But Kiagi merely put his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small pen. "Look at your hands, boy" he said. 

As he looked at his hands, Ranma was shocked and find that not only could Kiagi keep up with his fists, but he has also autographed and doodled on them using that small pen over and over again.

"Sorry," Kiagi said, smiling "But I was getting bored waiting for each strike, and I just couldn't resist" Ranma was annoyed by Kiagi's mocking.

"Hey! Quit mocking me" he shouted, launching another chestnut fist attack. This time, Ranma's attack was much faster and far more difficult for Kiagi to avoid as easily as he did before. "Impressive," Kiagi said, wiping his bloody lip. "I actually had to try to dodge that one. But now it's my turn." 

As Kiagi moved in for an attack, Ranma braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he launched his fist in that direction, but it was caught by Kiagi, who grabbed Ranma's other arm, trapping him. Unable to block his attacks Kiagi battered Ranma with a series of head butts which came at frightening speed. 

Stopping his attack, Kiagi let go off of Ranma's arms and grabbed his head, driving his face into his knee, knocking him to the ground. As he rose to his feet, Ranma wiped the blood from his nose and prepared another attack. Cupping his hands together, he focused on unleashing his chi "Moko Takabisha!" he screamed, firing the most powerful energy wave he could create straight into Kiagi's direction. 

Shielding himself, Kiagi tried to block the gold coloured blast as best he could, but found himself being pushed back by its sheer force. "Emotion based Chi attacks." he said, chuckling "Is that the best you can do?" Gathering his own chi, Kiagi moved his arms forward and prepared to fire. "Get ready to feel a real chi attack," he said "Wrath of the Dragon!" 

The red blast clashed with Ranma's beam and became caught in a stalemate. Both sides refusing to surrender, they added more power to their attacks with each second.

"This is unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen!" the over excited commentator said "Neither one is willing to yield and is giving everything they have. But who will be the first to crumble."

"Ranma's attack can't last forever" Ryoga said "He's gonna get flattened." Akari nudged him in the ribs. 

"Have some faith, Ryoga." she said. Ryoga rubbed his ribs and smiled "Look, a guy like Kiagi would know by now, what kind of attack Ranma's using" he said "Worse still, he'll know how to stop it." Little did Ryoga know, that he was right.

"That's enough for now" Kiagi said, as he saw his opening. In a split second, he broke off from his attack, sped towards Ranma and struck. "BOO!" he shouted, distracting Ranma's concentration and causing his beam to fizzle out. He then struck him with a kick to the ribs and a swift punch to the jaw. 

"You really need to improve on your attack types, Ranma" he said "Emotion based attacks are incredibly powerful, but a simple distraction is all it takes to counteract it." Extending his hand, Kiagi summoned a large ball of fire and fired it at Ranma. Dodging the attack, Ranma began to panic.

"Hey what the hell are you trying to do?" he shouted as another fireball came at his direction. 

"Well basically, I'm trying to kill you with a blazing barrage." Kiagi said as he began to throw more and more fireballs.

"Goodness gracious! Great balls of fire!" the commentator screamed "Kiagi is launching a series of fireballs at Ranma, who is dodging each and every one."

As he dodged the flames, Ranma began to lure Kiagi in as they moved around the ring, forming a spiral. "Just a little more" Ranma said as Kiagi moved into the spiral. Now Ranma was ready to attack "Now!" he said throwing his fist into the air "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The attack formed a massive tornado, which engulfed Kiagi and threw him up into the air. 

"The heavens blast of the dragon! You're very well educated. You must know an Amazon!" Kiagi said, driving his fist downwards and a spiral of his own and reversing the attack. As the tornado stopped Kiagi dropped down and landed elegantly onto his feet. 

"Congratulations on getting this far, Ranma." Kiagi said, smiling contently "I haven't had this much fun in centuries" 

Ranma was shocked "How the heck did you reverse that?" he said "That's impossible!" 

"Very few things in this world are impossible, I assure you” Kiagi said, "The elements are in my favour. As a sorcerer, they obey my every command." He then charged up another fireball, this time far larger than any he had produced before. 

Thinking fast, Akane grabbed a bucket of water and threw it towards Ranma. "Ranma catch!" she said. Catching the bucket, Ranma threw its contents at Kiagi in hopes to stop the fire.

Withdrawing his attack, Kiagi sent a shielding pulse outwards, repelling the water and bouncing it back towards Ranma who dodged it without a single drop touching him. That was too close. Kiagi thought to himself. Wait a second. He dodged the water as well. This could be interesting. 

Oh man that was close. If I change into a girl now, I'm done for. Ranma thought to himself, before realising what Kiagi had done. Why did he bounce the water back at me? It was at this time that both combatants came to the same conclusion. They both had Jusenkyo curses!

"Saotome! Does the name; Jusenkyo ring any bells?" Kiagi asked inquisitively. 

"Yeah I've heard of it." Ranma answered "So what?" 

Akane wondered where Kiagi was going with this. This doesn't look good she thought.

"Well then, it seems as though we both have had experiences there." Kiagi said as a fun little idea came to him. "Want to play a little game?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"What'd ya mean a game? I fought we were supposed to be fighting." Ranma said, readying his stance. 

"It's simple," Kiagi said, smiling as he raised his hands upwards. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

The ground began to shake beneath them as parts of the stage began to rise, forming pillars of which both Ranma and Kiagi were standing upon. Beneath the pillars a mass of water began to form, until the arena began to take a form similar to Jusenkyo.

"This is amazing! The commentator said "The floor beneath our combatants has been contorted and warped into the shape of a series of pillars with a twenty foot drop to the water below."

"This does not bode well" Genma said, staring at the newly shaped fighting stage. 

"Kiagi seems to have figured out that Ranma is cursed" Soun said.

"Good thing Ranma's still wearing a shirt" Nabiki said "Otherwise we could have a peep show when he hits that water"

"I want you to know that first of all, this has nothing to do with the outcome of our fight. This is purely to satisfy my curiosity." Kiagi said, cracking his hands "And secondly, the first to fall loses. Agreed?"

"Hey I got no problem with that. I accept" Ranma said jumping towards Kiagi as the two began to scramble once again. As they fought, Kiagi began to mess with Ranma's head. 

"So, what will you change into when the cold water hits your skin?" he asked "A dog? A little pig? Or maybe a tiny little ant, which I can squash."  
Ranma's blood began to boil "Hey shut up! I hope you turn into a toad or something like that" he said, as he missed his last punch and was intercepted by Kiagi's kick, which sent him into the water below.

"Too easy" he said, whipping his hair back "Now let's see what happens" He watched patiently as the bubbles came up to the surface. But Ranma didn't rise. "Where the hell is he?" Kiagi asked "Did he turn into a fish? Wait a moment, is that even possible? Who ever heard of a spring of drowned fish? A drowned dolphin perhaps, but never a fish. Why am I concerning myself with this? Never mind that. I have a fight to win. SAOTOME! GET OUT HERE NOW!" 

Ranma for her part was trying her best to hold her breath and not surface. That's it I'm done for now she thought as she eventually gave up and decided to surface. Watching the bubbles increase, Kiagi looked on, eagerly knowing that Ranma was finally ready to surface. But he had no idea what to expect.

As she surfaced, Ranma felt embarrassed that her cursed was revealed in such a way to Kiagi. "So this is what you become. A girl." Kiagi said looking down to the soaking wet redhead "Still, at least you're human. Cute too. Now come up here and finish your fight"

Climbing back up the pillar Ranma was annoyed that Kiagi had called her cute. "Hey if you're trying to come on to me, then you can forget about perv!" Ranma said preparing to fight again

"Not at all, Ranma." Kiagi said, smiling "I'm simply telling you that Jusenkyo holds far worse curses than yours. You're not actually going to fight like that are you?"

"Hey just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I can't fight!" Ranma said jumping towards Kiagi in attack.

"Actually, I meant your clothing." Kiagi said, snapping his fingers. “I am by no way a sexist.”

Immediately, Ranma felt herself unable to move as she was caught in Kiagi's magic. Her body began to float as the clothes she was wearing changed from baggy and wet male karate clothes into a clean, dry and smaller, feminine form of them.

"Ooh she looks so cute in those new clothes." Nabiki said, admiring Ranma's new attire. "Much better than what she'd normally wear as a girl" Kasumi added. Staring at her new clothes, Ranma realised that Kiagi had changed more than her outer layers. 

"Hey wait a minute" she said opening her shirt to find a black sports bra with Ranma's initials embroidered in gold on the one side. She also noticed a comfortable but different feeling down below. "You changed my underwear too, you pervert!"

"Well you honestly don't expect to fight while wearing baggy and uncomfortable clothing, do you?" Kiagi said, pleased with himself. "I tried to keep the same look as your normal attire. I hope you like it"

"Like it? I'm a guy, you nut!" Ranma protested throwing her fists at Kiagi, who dodges them and continued to mock her 

"A guy you say?" Kiagi said "Well you certainly fooled me"

Annoyed by Kiagi's mocking of her, Ranma exploded with rage "Kachu Tenchin Amiguriken!" she shouted launching a much faster version of her chestnut fist attack. So fast in fact, Kiagi was unable to dodge this time at all and was knocked backwards onto another pillar. 

"You're much faster in you female form, Ranma" Kiagi said in approval "But in gaining speed, you've sacrificed the lion share of your strength" 

"So what about it, Kiagi?" Ranma asked "You said if I showed you mine, you'd show me yours" 

Dusting himself off, Kiagi grinned evilly "Trust me, you don't want to see mine" he said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Akane said "You promised" Kiagi looked down at Akane. 

"Quiet you!" he said, before he heard the audience shouting and cheering.

“SHOW YOUR CURSE! SHOW YOUR CURSE! SHOW YOUR CURSE!”

"Very well, you asked for it" Kiagi said holding out his arms and falling back into the water below. 

"This doesn't look good" Ranma said. 

As he made contact with the water, Kiagi sank deep under the surface, leaving only a small amount of bubbles. "Finally we get to see his secret" Kho Lhon said, staring at the water and waiting for the sorcerer to surface. 

For a few minutes, Kiagi had yet to surface. Ranma was sitting patiently, but after a while she was getting bored. "Hey down there!" she shouted "You gonna come up here before I die of old age?" She probably shouldn't have said that.

A massive cloud of steam rose up from the waters down below and the ground shook fiercely. The surface of the water shot up as a massive form launched out of it. Ranma looked on in horror as the new shape of Kiagi flew around the pillars and finally stopped to confront her.

"A Dragon?" Ranma said looking at the beast as balls of fire rose from its nostrils. "He turns into a Dragon!?" Kiagi grinned menacingly as he lunged towards Ranma, with jaws wide open and sharp dragon teeth. Thinking quickly, Ranma jumped out of the way and dodged Kiagi by the skin of her teeth.

Gotta keep on my toes Ranma thought to herself as the dragon Kiagi came in slowly towards Ranma and stopped right in front of her. 

"I expect you're wondering how it is that I came to be like this" he said, blowing smoke rings at the redhead. 

"Yeah sure," Ranma said, as she wafted some of the smoke away from her. "Enlighten me"

The dragon coiled himself around the pillars as he began to tell the tale.

It all started 100 years ago when I was just a young man. In search of great power and to prove myself as a true warrior, I travelled from my home; the Qinghai province, and made my way to the sacred training grounds of Jusenkyo. 

My training would be severe, but I refused to crumble. I meditated for two months atop one of the bamboo poles and became stronger by the second. Then one fateful day proved to be the worst and the best day of my life. 

My meditations were complete and I was finally ready to make my way home when all of a sudden, I was struck on the back of the head with a wine bottle. Before hitting the water I managed to grasp onto the pole and save myself. That is until of course, I was knocked out by a man who as I gathered was being chased by a group of amazons for stealing their underwear. 

It was at that point, that I hit the water. I was frightened. The water changed and warped every cell in my body and in desperation; I launched myself as far into the air as possible. Looking down, I saw a sign and realised which sealed my fate. The spring of drowned dragon. I was a monster. A creature of unknown horror. 

But my form is not without its benefits. Because of my curse, I have gained unfathomable and have survived the rest of my clan as the most powerful sorcerer ever known. "And that is my story" Kiagi said as he blew more smoke rings into the air before flying through them, showing off. 

"Wait, so did you ever find out who that guy was who knocked you into the spring?" Ranma asked as she sat and listened to Kiagi's story. 

"Happosai." Kiagi said which didn't surprise anyone at all. "And when I find him, I will crush him into oblivion. But enough about me, let's kill you!" He then whipped his tail towards Ranma and smashed the pillar beneath her, causing it to fall.

"The boy'll be killed at this rate" Genma said, watching on. "Oh my, I hope Ranma's alright" Nodoka said.

"Need to think of something" Ranma said, as she dodged Kiagi's attacks. She then came up with her plan. Mustering up as much of her speed as she could, she started to jump between each of the pillars in a criss-cross motion, bouncing from pillar to pillar and making sure that Kiagi was following her.

As Kiagi pursued Ranma, his massive form began to snag on the pillars. Weaving between the pillars was becoming more and more difficult for Kiagi, but was all too easy for the speedy redhead.

Making her way to the end of the pillars, Ranma was almost caught by Kiagi until he suddenly stopped. As she looked on Ranma was pleased with her handiwork as she had managed to tangle Kiagi up between the pillars to the point that he couldn't move.

"Little tied up there, Kiagi?"Ranma said as she taunting the dragon, sticking her tongue out at him. But Kiagi was not done yet. Roaring fiercely, his mouth engulfed in flames as he breathed a massive amount of fire at the young girl, who managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time. 

“Oh shit!” she said dodging the inferno. “Forgot about the whole fire-breathing part!” 

“Most people do.” Kiagi said smirked with his razor sharp teeth glowing hotter as more fire spewed from his mouth. “I may be ‘tied up’ like you say. But I am certainly not neutralised, little girl!”

After avoiding Kiagi’s fire for so long Ranma was beginning to find herself short of breath as the rising heat was slowing her drastically. I’m not gonna last much longer at this rate. She thought to herself. I need to think of something fast.

It was at this point, she was reminded of a similar situation back in Jusendo. Thank you, Saffron. She thought to herself, cocking back her fist as she began to summon her cold chi.

“HIRYU GYOTEN HA!!”

The concentrated twister drilled through the flames and intensified as it gathered more and more heat. Kiagi tried to avoid it, but was defenceless as he was still tangled within the columns. The ‘Dragon searching towards the heavens strike’ sideswiped the dragon, clobbering him in the eye, before wrapping around and upper cutting him in the jaw, knocking out one of his massive teeth.

“Hey Mu Tsu,” Ryoga said nudging the blind boy’s shoulder. “Isn’t the move he used to save Akane at Jusendo?”

“You know, I believe it is.” Mu Tsu said cleaning his glasses for a better view.

Battered and now bloodied, Kiagi changed from being embarrassed to being downright enraged. Safe to say, he had enough of playing games.

"Enough of this foolishness." he said, annoyed that he had been outsmarted by the young lady. Full of rage he burst another column of fire downwards into the water below and heated it up. He then untangled himself and dropped down into the hot water, returning to human form.

Jumping back up onto the pillars, the scars of this battle had begun to show. His left eye was now heavily bleeding and so was his mouth. Kiagi dried himself off and decided he had had enough. "Game over." he said raising his hand into the air and changing to arena back to the way it was before.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well folks it looks like we're back to the way things were with Kiagi and Ranma Saotome squaring off together in this amazing battle" the commentator said, as the fans cheered on.

"Ranma, you want some hot water?" Akane asked, holding the kettle.

"Nah, I'm fine" Ranma said, before she found herself being punched viciously by Kiagi. 

"I am done with this charade" Kiagi said, thoroughly pissed off, as he prepared to attack Ranma again. In her female form, Ranma may be faster, but her strength was nothing compared to her male form. Against Kiagi in his current state of mind, she was defenceless.

Akane was at her wits end with worry for Ranma's safety. "She doesn't stand a chance now." she said, trying to come up with a plan. It was at this time she noticed Mu Tsu trying (and failing) to get another date with Xian Pu. "Oh please, he's pathetic" Akane said watching the two, as a light bulb appeared over her head (metaphorically). 

Grabbing a bucket of water she ran up into the crowd and dumped it over Xian Pu's head. "What are you doing, Akane?" Mu Tsu asked, dodging the water just in time. 

"You'll see" Akane said as she picked up Xian Pu and threw the poor little cat as hard as she could at Ranma.

As Ranma stood up again she was dazed. Oh man, I think I'm just about done now. She thought to herself, as Kiagi grabbed her by the throat and held up in the air. “This has been a most entertaining fight.” He said as he prepared to deliver the final blow. “But this is where it ends. Along with you.” Before he could hit Ranma however, he was surprised to see that she was tackled to the ground by a flying cat!

"What the hell?!" Kiagi thought to himself as he stood bewildered by what he had seen. "Who's throwing cats at us?"

As she sat up, Ranma was wondering what had hit her. Looking down she spotted a small pink cat and froze with fear. "Aaarggh!" she screamed as Xian Pu clinged onto her, digging her claws into her shirt.

Kiagi was lost for words, as he watched the small red haired girl run around the stage like a headless chicken. "This has been quite the day" he said, scratching his head in confusion.

The frantic screams of the young girl carried on for a few minutes until Ranma finally stopped and froze like a statue. She then meowed loudly. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kiagi asked himself, before Ranma launched herself at Kiagi and attacked. 

Kiagi thought that he had dodged Ranma's wild attack before he noticed a pain in his chest. Looking down he saw five deep and bloody scratches on his chest. "Such speed! She's using the cat-fist technique." he said as he prepared himself for another attack.

Ranma's attacks were wild and unstable, but proved to be very effective against Kiagi, who was looking worse for wear. Panting, he soon found himself on the losing side. "I can’t take much more of this." he said to himself as he received attack after attack from Ranma.

"That's it!" he said jumping forward and attacking Ranma, who also attacked. Both combatants were engaged in a flurry of blows and began to move closer and closer to the edge, until Kiagi desperately launched a massive blast of energy at Ranma, knocking her down to the ground, but also sending him backwards, off the edge of the stage and onto the floor. 

Realising what he had done, Kiagi felt a tad embarrassed. "Shit!" he said punching the ground in defeat. 

"We have a winner! Ranma Saotome has knocked his, oh I mean her opponent out of bounds and has claimed victory!" the commentator said, as the crowd went wild.   
However there was still the problem of his the wild rampaging Ranma. Jumping up onto the platform, Akane tried to coax her fiancée into coming back to her senses. 

"What are you doing?" Kiagi asked as he jumped back onto the platform. 

"She can't control herself when she's in this state. I'm trying to calm her down." Akane said as she got down on her knees "Here kitty, kitty" 

Seeing Akane, Ranma pounced over to her and cuddled up into her lap, causing the crowd to almost tear up. "Aww that's sweet" Nodoka said watching how Akane managed to calm and Ranma down.

Stroking her red hair, Akane smiled as she began to hear Ranma purr. "And after that display, I think I need a drink" Kiagi said as he conjured up a glass of cognac and drank it in one gulp. 

Eventually, Ranma began to drift off to sleep for a few minutes before waking up in her normal mind state. "Huh what's going on?" she asked, looking around to see that everyone had left the arena.

"It's over Ranma" Kiagi said, extending his hand "You won. Congratulations." Shaking his hand, Ranma was a little confused about what happened. 

"All I remember was being beaten up and then getting knocked down by a small pink ball of fluff" she said, before Akane interjected.

"That was me." Akane said "I threw Xian Pu at you so you'd go into cat-fist" Ranma shuddered as she remembered seeing the cat cling onto her.

"That cat-fist of yours is a very effective trump card to have in your sleeve. But it needs to be controlled." Kiagi said in a warning tone "Your fiancée isn't going to be there all the time to coax you around. I suggest you work on your ailurophobia, before trying to master anything else."

"Yeah well I'm trying" Ranma said, dusting herself off. 

"Before you go I have a parting gift to commemorate your victory." Kiagi said extending his hand to her "Give me your hand"

Placing her hand in Kiagi's, Ranma watched in amazement, as a gold flame spawned from Kiagi and wrapped itself around her hand and wrist, until it solidified into a gold coil spanning from the back of her hand to her wrist. It was dragon shaped with rubies for eyes and a small pink diamond on its head.

"This is a dragon's coil." Kiagi said, removing his hand. 

"It's beautiful" Akane said looking at Ranma's arm "But what's it for?" 

"This will help you cope a little better with your curse" Kiagi said "You see this pink diamond? This represents your current gender. When you're male again it will turn blue, but that's not the important part. The important part is that whenever you change your form, the Dragon's coil will change your clothes to match it. You see the coil remembers what clothes you were wearing in your previous form and when you return to that form that will be the clothing you'll end up wearing." 

"Cool, thanks Kiagi!" Ranma said in admiration "Hey Akane get me some hot water and let's test this" Akane picked up a kettle of hot water and passed it to Ranma. 

"Wait I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kiagi attempted to warn Ranma but it was too late.

Ranma tipped the kettle over her head and returned to male form. He then noticed the beet red face of Akane, who was blushing severely. "What? What's wrong" he said, before looking down and realising "Oh crap!" he said covering his now exposed genitalia. 

"As I tried to warn you Ranma, the coil remembers what you were last wearing in your last form, but only while you wear the coil" Kiagi said, chuckling at Ranma's predicament. “If you weren’t wearing the coil in your last form, this will happen.” Standing completely naked, Ranma wasn't finding this funny at all.

"Well you could have said something before I changed!" Ranma said trying his best to keep his dignity "Can't you give me some clothes?" Kiagi looked over to Akane, who had her hands over her eyes, but was secretly peeking and smiled.

"Fine. But just remember I'm not your tailor." he said, snapped his fingers and conjuring a very nice looking martial arts outfit on Ranma, much to Akane's secretive disappointment. Damn she thought to herself I was enjoying that. He looks so cute when he squirms.

"So," Kiagi said, healing both himself and Ranma together "Apart from the nudity thing, how do you like your new Dragon's coil?"  
Looking at his new clothes, Ranma marvelled at the coil's power and smiled. "It’s incredible." he said "I love it" 

"I'm pleased you enjoy it" Kiagi said "By the way, you alluded that you knew who actually stole the ring of legions from me. You also said the name, Happosai." Ranma nodded, causing Kiagi to become intrigued. 

"Hmm" he said, stroking his beard "So Happosai's in Nerima. No doubt he's the one who stole the ring in the first place. I should've magnified its power and weakened him permanently."

"Anyways, I humbly apologise for accusing you, Ranma" Kiagi continued, snapping his fingers and conjuring his jacket to return. "As a sign of good faith, I would like to offer you this." He then produced a small golden card from his pocket and gave it to Ranma.

"What's this?" Ranma said looking at the card in his hand. 

"This is a 100% discount card for my store.” Kiagi answered “Just show it whenever you want something." 

"You mean I can get anything I want from your store for free?" Ranma asked, excited to which Kiagi nodded. 

"Now you two have to keep this a secret." he said "I don't want anybody knowing that you can get magical items for free, do you understand?" 

Both teens nodded their heads and agreed. "We promise" they both said. 

"Good" Kiagi said, before yawning. "Well that's probably enough for today, Ranma. Thanks for a good fight. And Akane, it was a pleasure to meet you." 

Akane and Ranma bowed before their host and said their goodbyes, before leaving. As they left and Kiagi was stood alone, Bosu entered the room. "I tested the girl, like you told me to master" he said, bowing before him. 

"And?" Kiagi asked. 

"She is compatible" Bosu answered, to which Kiagi smiled promisingly. 

"Excellent. Wait a few days before you acquire her, Bosu." Kiagi ordered. Taking his orders, Bosu bowed and left his master to contemplate on a truly great fight. One which he would be more than happy to repeat.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been two days since the match between Ranma and Kiagi and though Ranma was declared the winner of the bout, his father; Genma was dissatisfied with his son/daughter's performance. 

Sat at the other side of the shogi board, Soun could see his friend's despair and sympathise with it. "It was an epic fight between those two the other day," Soun said before you taking a swig of his beer. "Don't you agree, Saotome?"

Genma sat with his arms crossed and frowned. "The boy should have beaten that wizard much easier than the way he did." he said "It was almost embarrassing. He won by a pure fluke." 

"Cheer up Saotome; he still managed to beat him, didn't he?" Soun asked, patting Genma on the shoulder. "He used that cat-fist technique and defeated him."

Whether it was an overly critical father, or an incredibly jealous knit picker, Genma still refused that Ranma had won outright. "He only managed to use that technique, because of Akane." he said angrily "If she hadn't intervened, that weakling son of mine would've been crushed. And all because he refused to change back into a man."

In a way, Genma was right. Ranma was severely weaker as a girl and if Akane wasn't there, she may have lost the fight. At least that was the conclusion that these two idiots came to. 

"Indeed you are right, Saotome" Soun said, crossing his arms "We must do something about the boy's weakness. Perhaps we could train his girl side, so that she won't rely on the help of others."

"No Tendo, I don't think that'll cut it" Genma said, coming up with (at least in his mind) the most perfect of plans ever devised. "I suggest we get rid of this curse of his once and for all"

Soun gasped, "Surely Saotome," he said "You don't mean that we." 

"I certainly do, Tendo" Genma interrupted "We need to order a cask of water from the spring of drowned man!" 

"I agree we must get rid of his curse" Soun said, tears flowing down his face as he embraced his good friend.

"It's for the boy's own good" Genma said. And if there's still some leftover, it'll be for my own good too! He thought to himself.

"There's just one problem, Saotome." Soun said, breaking off from their embrace 

"What's that, Tendo?" Genma asked. 

"Who's going to pay for it?" Soun said, before hearing a splash.

Pandas don't have money! Genma signed, leaving Soun to question why he was even surprised.

"You can't be serious!" Soun said, before giving in and retrieving his credit card. 

Meanwhile in Jusenkyo, all was as peaceful as ever. The sun was shining; the curse springs were calm and had fully recovered from the flooding which occurred thanks to Saffron.  
"Oh what a beautiful day." the guide said as he stepped out of his little hut and stretched in the sunlight. As only a handful of people ever come to Jusenkyo, the guide had very little to do when no one was around. And that suited him perfectly. He was quite a lazy soul, after all.

"Hmm, bout time for a nap" he said looking at his watch. This would be his third nap of the day and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

Before he could succumb to his own laziness however, the telephone rang. "Hello and thank you for calling the cursed springs, Jusenkyo. How may I help you?" he said, picking up the phone. "Oh it's you, sir what can I do for you?" the voice on the phone gave his order. 

"Oh I see" the guide said taking out a pen and writing everything down "One order of Nannichuan, spring of drowned man water. Oke doke sir, it be with you in two months. Very good, Bie Lao!" The guide put the phone down and went outside to get the spring water. 

He returned twenty minutes later with a full cask of the Nannichuan water. "Oke doke. What was address again?" he thought to himself before finding the correct order in his pocket. 

He wrote down the address in near perfect Japanese, before sticking the label onto the cask. "Tendo dojo, Nerima, Japan. That's it off you go little cask" he said as he placed the cask on the delivery cart and sent it on its way.

"That's it Saotome," Soun said putting the phone down. "The Nannichuan should be here in two months." 

Genma seemed far too pleased to be doing this for Ranma's sake. "Ah!" he said jumping up into a victory pose "Finally, the curse shall be gone!" 

After listening to the two men, conjure up their plan, Nodoka decided it was time to set her plan into motion. But there was still a lot of information to gather.

I need to make sure that I know everything I can, before I act. she thought to herself as she walked away from the living room doorway and down the hall.

As she walked into the kitchen, she spotted a card on the bench and picked it up. "The Dragon's Eye magic store." she said reading the card "That's where that Kiagi person works." She then came to her conclusion. 

"I'll have to go see him at some point and find out if he can help" Nodoka decided as she put the card back on the bench and set the kettle to boil. "If he is as knowledgeable in magic as he claims to be, then he might be able to help me with Ranma's curse."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

It was late. Almost 9:30pm, as Kiagi and Bosu were in the Dragon's Eye, after closing time. Bosu was sweeping the floor while Kiagi was going through the day's transactions and having a glass of brandy. As they both continued their work, there was a knock at the door. 

"We're closed! Go away!" Bosu shouted whilst he swept. 

"Bosu! Don't be so rude!" Kiagi said, taking the broomstick from Bosu's hand and hitting him over the head with it. He then went over to the door and opened it to find a middle aged woman, dressed in a kimono and brandishing a katana.

"Bosu you haven’t been gambling again, have you?” he asked as he looked at the woman stood in front of him “If this woman is here to cut off your fingers I’m not growing them back.". Unfortunately, Bosu was too unconscious to reply. "May I help you madam?"

"Good evening" the woman said, bowing her head "My name is Nodoka Saotome. I'm Ranma's mother." Kiagi bowed his head in reply.

"Good evening, Mrs. Saotome. What can I do for you?" Kiagi asked, inviting Nodoka into his home.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I've been having." Nodoka said as she sat down in a large and very comfortable leather chair. 

"I can certainly try" Kiagi said, sitting down in an equally comfortable chair. "What problem would that be?"

"Well it's about my son, Ranma" Nodoka said, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you knew of any way that his curse could ever be lifted, or is he is stuck with it for the rest of his life."

Kiagi sat, stroking his beard as he listened to Nodoka and thought about what she said. "I'm sorry Mrs Saotome," Kiagi said "But Jusenkyo curses can't be lifted. In fact, I’ve seen many cases where people have tried in vain to cure themselves with either Nannichuan or Nyannichuan. It’s not a pretty sight as the curses tend to blend together and create a horrible mutation which can’t be reversed. Not even with hot water. In my experience, it’s probably best to just learn to cope with it rather than run a fool’s errand." 

"Oh," Nodoka said nonchalantly, much to the surprise of Kiagi. 

"Forgive me," he said "But it seems as though, you aren’t too disappointed by this news. You don’t want Ranma's curse to be broken." 

Nodoka shook her head, proving him right. "I just wanted to make sure that there was no way to break It." she said.

"Can I ask you a question, Mrs. Saotome?" Kiagi said. 

"Of course, what is it?" Nodoka replied. Kiagi cleared his throat and began to speak. 

"Well when I fought your child and he changed into a girl, she seemed very uncomfortable in her form despite having been cursed for quite some time now. It’s almost as if he is rejecting the curse and is therefore not accepting it as a part of his being. My question is; can you think of any reason, as to why Ranma refuses to accept his female side and instead, insists on this overly macho act?"

Nodoka took in Kiagi's question and thought about it. As she did, a small tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry," Kiagi said, conjuring a hankie and handing it to her "I didn't mean to upset you" 

Wiping her eyes, Nodoka shook her head. "No, it's my fault really" she said, reaching into her kimono. She pulled out a small scroll and placed it on the table. "This may be the reason"

Opening the scroll, Kiagi read through it. "'I Genma Saotome vow to raise my son; Ranma Saotome as a man amongst men. If I fail to do so, then in order to restore honours to our family, Ranma and I will commit seppuku.' Signed Ranma and Genma. Well that explains a lot." 

"Ranma acts the way he does, because he's afraid that I won't see him as a man." Nodoka said, still crying with shame. 

"Was this contract signed before or after he was cursed?" Kiagi asked, curiously. 

"Long before." Nodoka said "He was five." 

"Well seeing as how you couldn't have possibly foreseen something like a Jusenkyo curse happen," Kiagi said "This would probably render your document void." 

Nodoka nodded in agreement, as she picked up the contract and put it away. "I would never have gone through with it, you know." she said.

"Have you ever told him that?" Kiagi asked. Nodoka hung her head down. "This is what I think your problem is, Mrs Saotome." 

First of all, let me say that you have absolutely no worries regarding your son. He is in every way the man amongst men that you and your husband agreed he would be. As a man, Ranma doesn't fear you. However, Ranma isn't a man 100% of the time.

Due to his curse, Ranma is psychologically both male and female. This serves as a problem when you take your contract into consideration. The pressure to remain a man amongst men, even when he is a woman, or be faced with death is far too great of a burden to bear. Like I said, your son may not fear you, but your daughter is certainly terrified of you.  
Nodoka paused as she took in Kiagi's theory. She then cupped her head with her hands and burst into tears. "Oh, I'm a horrible mother!" she bawled, realising that Kiagi was right. Suddenly, she felt a calm hand rest on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"You're not a horrible mother," Kiagi said reassuringly "It is not too late to change things." 

"How?" Nodoka said wiping her eyes "How can I possibly fix what Genma and I have done?" Kiagi smiled as he began to offer his advice. 

"Problem solving is in my nature; Mrs. Saotome" he said "I’m not a psychiatrist, but it seems that after having only his father's guidance for so many years, Ranma has only learned how to be a man. But due to his curse, he now needs to learn how to be a woman. This will be trying, because if his upbringing, but if you put Ranma into a position where has to learn, then you will persevere."

"So what you're saying," Nodoka said "Is that I have to teach Ranma how to be a girl. But what if he refuses?" 

"Then you should make a deal with him." Kiagi said tapping his finger on the contract. "One that he couldn't possibly refuse. Two months locked in female form should do the trick"

"Genma will try and stop this." Nodoka said "As soon as he feels Ranma is acting too feminine, he'll force Ranma to change back and then we'll be back to square one."   
Kiagi stood up "I think I have just the thing to help you with that" he said walking into the shop and returning with a box. 

"What is that?" Nodoka asked, pointing at the box. Kiagi opened it and retrieved two bars of soap. One blue and the other red. 

"These are bars of waterproof soap." he said "Jusenkyo cursed people often use this to block transformation. The blue bar blocks cold water changes, whereas the red bar blocks hot water changes. I think you may only need the red one for this particular task."

"How long do they last?" Nodoka asked holding one of the bars. 

"Unfortunately, they don't last very long." Kiagi said "Each time you wash with it, you have about a day, but I can give you enough to easily last the two months.”

"How much are they?" Nodoka asked, just as Kiagi placed the soap bars back into the box and passes it over to her.

"Free of charge" he said. 

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly" Nodoka said reaching into her purse, before Kiagi stopped her. 

"Please, I insist." He said.

"Thank you very much, sir" Nodoka said 

"If there's anything I can do for you then just ask." Kiagi smiled

"That's very kind of you, I'll let you know if there is." she said. After accepting Kiagi's gift, Nodoka thanked him again before leaving the Dragon's Eye. 

"You really shouldn't be giving people highly magical items for free, master." Bosu said, regaining consciousness moments ago "It's just not good business" 

"Oh shut up, Bosu!" Kiagi said sealing Bosu's lips shut. “What do you know of business?”

The next day Kiagi had sent Bosu on a very important task; find Akane Tendo and acquire her. Loyal to his master, Bosu was determined to see his mission through. 

As he searched, he remembered what his master had told him. 

"Bosu, if Akane Tendo is as compatible as you say she is, then you must acquire. Make sure she's alone before you do so, we don't want to attract unnecessary attention." 

Unfortunately, Bosu didn't know where even begin looking for her. He had only ever been to Akane's home on one occasion and had absolutely no idea where it was. He did however try the usual places where a teenage girl would be on a Saturday afternoon. He searched the mall, the movie theatres and even the fast food district, but Akane was nowhere to be seen. This is going to take forever. he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Akane was on her way to the market for Kasumi. What a lovely day. She thought that to herself, as she strolled along. It was at this point, Akane had been spotted. Not by Bosu however, but by his master Kiagi. 

It was by pure accident that Kiagi had even seen Akane walking along the street. "Typical." he said to himself "I asked Bosu to go look for her and she walks right in front of me."

"Miss Tendo!" Kiagi called out "Excuse me, Miss Tendo!" 

After hearing her surname being called out, Akane turned around to see Kiagi walking over to her. 

I wonder what Mr. Yamada wants. She thought to herself "Good afternoon, Mr. Yamada" she said, bowing as Kiagi caught up with her.

"Good afternoon, Akane" Kiagi said "What brings you into town today?" 

"Oh, just doing some shopping for Kasumi." she answered "We're out of eggs" 

"Well it’s certainly a good day for shopping, isn't it?" Kiagi said "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time" "Why certainly, sir" Akane said more than happy to oblige. 

"What can I do for you?"

Kiagi snapped his fingers. "Sleep." he said, causing Akane to collapse and fall into a deep slumber. 

"Well that was easy," he said, scooping the young girl up and carrying her into his store. “I wonder how long Bosu will keep searching before he gives up and goes to the candy store.”


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Having searched all over for Akane Tendo, Bosu was left downhearted when his search came up short. I suppose I'd best return and tell Master the bad news. He thought to himself as he swallowed another chocolate bar before turning around and heading home.

Back at the Dragon's Eye he opened the door and awaited the disappointed voice of his master to call out. But Kiagi didn't call out at all. "Master?" he shouted "Are you home?" 

"In the back, Bosu!" Kiagi shouted in a tone, which Bosu thought was a dissatisfied one. "I don't like the sound of this" Bosu in thought to himself as he made his way to the back of the store.

Opening the back door, Bosu was surprised to find Akane Tendo lying asleep on the couch asleep. "Ah good, there you are Bosu" Kiagi said "Look who I found" Bosu was just as shocked as he was relieved. 

"Where did you find her, master?" he asked, eager to know why Kiagi acquired instead Akane before him. 

"Oddly enough Bosu, she came to me" Kiagi said, lighting up his pipe. "She walked right past me in the street about an hour ago, so I sent her to sleep and brought her inside. I was going to tell you, but you left your phone on the counter again."

Bosu looked sheepish, as he spotted his mobile phone on the counter, exactly where Kiagi said it was. "Sorry master." he said, retrieving it.

"Not to worry, my friend." Kiagi said "But next time, I'm selling it."

"Should we wake her now, master?" Bosu asked. 

"Yes, I think she's slept long enough" Kiagi said, snapping his fingers. "Wake up." On command, Akane opened her eyes and sat up. 

"Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"You're in my store, Akane." Kiagi said "I'm sorry for knocking you out, but you as though you needed a good sleep." Having heard Kiagi saying he knocked her out using his magic, Akane began to feel concerned that she was in danger.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked, jumping to her feet and preparing to fight. Kiagi blew Akane gently back down onto the couch with a single breath. 

"I didn't kidnap you Akane," he said with a deadpan look "You came of your own accord, when I asked for a moment of your time"

Akane thought about that for a moment. He did ask her and she did say yes. "So why did you knock me out?" she said angrily. 

"Like I said," Kiagi said "You seemed a little tired. I thought you could do with a good sleep."

"So why am I here, then?" she asked, finally calming down and letting curiosity take over.

"Well, when you and Ranma were last here, I had Bosu run a small test on you both." Kiagi explained, sitting on the couch next to Akane "This was a test to see if you were compatible. Ranma failed, but you passed fantastically."

"Compatible for what?" Akane asked, wondering just how she could finally be better than Ranma at something. Kiagi extended his hand and shook Akane's. 

"Congratulations," he said "You've got the job!" 

"Job? What job?" Akane asked, confused. 

"You're my new assistant" Kiagi said "After school; you will work in my store and serve my customers. You will also be taught alchemy. A scientific way of producing potions and other magical items."

Akane seemed overwhelmed by Kiagi's offer. True enough, she would appreciate a job, but she had no idea how to make potions or craft magical items. She couldn't even make a sandwich without poisoning herself. "Why am I compatible? Why are you offering me this job?" she asked. 

"Because you have a thirst for knowledge" Kiagi replied "When I first met you, you seemed so fascinated by my art and that's what I like about you. Somebody like you could go far in the magical world. Who knows, you could probably end up as a fully qualified alchemist. That is, if you're willing to accept my offer."

Akane couldn't believe her luck. "Yes, yes of course I'll work here," she said, shaking Kiagi's hand vigorously "When can I start?" 

"How about tomorrow, after school?" Kiagi said, smiling. Akane nodded. "Good then it's settled, see you tomorrow after school"

"Goodbye Kiagi and thank you very much" Akane said bowing, before leaving the store. Kiagi smiled as he lit up another pipe. Nice girl. He thought to himself. She'll make an excellent assistant. 

The next day, as they walked down the street from school, Akane and Ranma were talking about what had happened yesterday. "So when do you start working for this guy?" Ranma asked, curiously. 

"Today actually," Akane said "That's where I'm going now" 

Ranma could see how excited Akane was about this and he was also excited for her. Though he'd never say that of course. "So what are you gonna learn first?" he said "How to make a potion that'll stop you being such a tomboy?"

"Shut up, Jerk!" she said, swinging her satchel at him, only to miss narrowly. 

"Nice try, tomboy" Ranma said, sticking his tongue out "You almost got me"

"Maybe Kiagi will teach me to make something that will make you shut up, Ranma" Akane snapped back "Or maybe he'll show me how to make you fall in love with Kuno"

Ranma shuddered at that thought "That's not funny, Akane" he said. But that didn't stop her from giggling. "Well anyways, that guy's nuts! Just be careful you don't piss him off."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be ok" Akane said, as they approached the Dragon's Eye. "See you later, Ranma" She then walked inside to start her first day as a sorcerer's apprentice.  
Walking in she saw Kiagi stood at the counted, reading a newspaper. "Good afternoon," Kiagi she said, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Akane how was school?" Kiagi asked, still reading the paper in front of him. 

"It was ok," Akane answered "So where do I start?" Kiagi closed his newspaper and brought down a book from the shelf. 

"First off, I want to see what you already know about chemistry." he said, opening the book at a certain page and selecting a recipe "This potion is a very easy one to create. It's a basic bliss juice potion."

"What does it do?" Akane asked, studying the recipe carefully. 

"Mixed correctly, it gives the user a very happy feeling." Kiagi answered "It's almost as if you were on ecstasy but without any of the bad side effects. Mixed incorrectly however, and it will just make you vomit in florescent colours. So not too much pressure to get this right the first time, but it would be nice if you can."

"Well I'll try." Akane said, with a determined look on her face. "How long do I have?" Kiagi began to walk away. 

"You have twenty minutes" he said, walking over to a large armchair and sitting down. He then conjured a tall hourglass and tipped upside down. "Good luck" 

With the clock against her, Akane prepared herself for her greatest challenge to date. She gathered all of the ingredients and equipment from Kiagi's supplies and placed them on the workbench. With the tenacious fury of her usual cooking methods, she added every ingredient (furiously) and mixed them together into a sparkling violet concoction.

From his armchair, Kiagi looked at the remaining time and observed Akane's method. "Five more minutes," he said to himself, before staring at the violet potion, she had made.   
"She's gonna be puking rainbows." He then returned to his paper for the remaining time.

Wiping her brow, Akane was exhausted when Kiagi stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "Time’s up Akane" he said, looking over her shoulder at the mixture. He picked it up and poured it into a large vial. 

Akane's heart was in her throat as she watched Kiagi scan the vial. He looked at the clarity of the potion and gave it a quick whiff. Overall he looked pleased with the result. Or at least, that's what she thought.

To her surprise, Kiagi passed the glass vial to Akane. "Bottoms up." he said, before stepping back slightly. Akane looked at the potion; she created and then looked back at Kiagi. 

“You want me to drink it?” She asked.

“Only a poor chef wouldn’t taste their own food.” Kiagi replied.

The problem was of course that Akane was a poor chef! She seemed very unsure of her creation, now that she had to be her own guinea pig.

Sniffing the potion, she smelled a sweet odour. It almost smelled like strawberries. "Is it supposed to smell like this?" Akane asked. 

"Like what?" Kiagi said. 

"Strawberries." Akane answered, before Kiagi began to explain.

"Bliss juice is meant to smell of anything which the person finds to be a blissful smell." Kiagi said "You say that it smells of strawberries, where as when I smelled it, it carries the aroma of a sweet brandy."

"You know, you could have just said yes." Akane said, before Kiagi interrupted her. 

"You're stalling, Akane" he said "I asked you to drink the potion, you made."

Looking at the potion again, Akane regained her confidence and grabbed the vial quickly. Before the potion touched her lips, Kiagi stopped her. 

"Although," he said teasing his new apprentice "If bliss juice is mixed incorrectly, it will smell like strawberries. Just thought you should know, carry on." 

After hearing this, Akane's confidence was heavily knocked. Dammit is he enjoying this? She thought to herself as she swallowed the entire contents of the vial. 

At first, Akane felt strange. Then as the potion began to take effect, the feeling of strangeness subsided and a feeling of joy overcame her.

"So," Kiagi said "How do you feel?" Akane smiled, as though she were intoxicated. "I feel great" she slurred, before another feeling came to her. Immediately, the feelings of bliss were gone and Akane's hands rushed up to her mouth. She ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could, before the brightly coloured vomit introduced itself just as Kiagi said it would.

Watching her run out and begin to hurl, Kiagi smiled. "Just as I thought" he said to himself, before walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "You ok in there?" 

"Fine!" Akane said, not wanting Kiagi to come in and see her like this, before hurling again. Kiagi leaned against the wall next to him and looked at his watch. "That should stop in about an hour," he said "Then if you want to, you can try again."

As she sat by the toilet and puked into it, Akane was trying to figure out where she had gone wrong. Oh god this is terrible! she thought to herself as she hurled once more. Well, at least it looks nice.

When the sickness finally stopped, Akane came out of the bathroom looking like death warmed up. Kiagi was stood there with a glass of water and a small pill. "Here take this," he said "This will calm your stomach down." 

With lightning speed, Akane took the pill and washed it down with the water. She immediately felt better and the sickness was gone. "Thanks Kiagi" she said, slightly embarrassed. "But where did I go wrong with the potion?"

"A number of things really," Kiagi said being brutally honest. "You're not paying attention to your ingredient sizes and you practically overdosed yourself. But not to worry, I didn't expect you to get it right first time. Try again."

Akane couldn't believe how brutally honest Kiagi was being. It was almost like he knew exactly what mistakes she was going to make and decided to call her up on each one. "Oh man," she said collapsing to her knees "This is gonna take a while."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nodoka was ready. Her plan was set and everything that needed to be arranged was set up. There was only thing to do; wait for Ranma. Originally Nodoka had planned to involve Akane in Ranma's training but now that she has an after school job, she couldn't be relied on too heavily. Instead, Nodoka had Kasumi step in to aid her and keep everything a secret from Soun and Genma.

In order for their plan to work, Nodoka made sure that both her husband and Soun were out and away from the house. "Where did you send them?" Kasumi asked.

"I didn't really send them anywhere," Nodoka said as she took a sip of her tea. "I just gave them some money and told them to go out for a while." 

Kasumi wasn't very surprised by this. "They'll probably come back late and smelling like the bar they've sat in" She said, to which Nodoka nodded. 

"Probably," she said "Now let’s go over the plan. When Ranma gets here, I need you to lock the door and splash him with the cold water. Then we'll make our new arrangement."

"What if he refuses?" Kasumi asked a little worried. 

"He won't." Nodoka said, tapping her katana. "I'll see to that." 

As for Ranma, he was walking back from school with his headphones on, without a care in the world.

Today had been quite a good day for him, strangely. He and Akane didn't fight, the principal was sick and wouldn't be coming back for the next two months and for some reason, Happosai hadn't been seen since Ranma knocked him out at the Nekohanten. Yes it was one of those rare occasions, where Ranma could let his guard down and relax.

As he approached the courtyard of the Tendo dojo, he took out his headphones and was surprised to not hear the screams of his father and Mr Tendo as they would occasionally accuse each other of cheating at shogi (which both of them would). 

"Guess they're both out" he said as he took out his key and opened the door. "I'm home! Is anyone here?"

"We're in the living room, Ranma" shouted Nodoka. "Kasumi's just made some cookies!" That got Ranma's undivided attention, as the prospect of Kasumi's freshly baked cookies swirled through his mind.

Like a moth to the flame, he raced into the living room to find his mother sat at the table with a single candle as its centrepiece. "So, where are the cookies?" Ranma asked as a cold shock hit his back, changing him from a tall young man to short red haired girl clad in a one piece bathing suit.

Turning around to see who splashed her, Ranma saw Kasumi stood in the doorway with a bucket in hand. "Kasumi," she said, brushing her hair back "What'd you do that for?"

"Because I told her to, young lady." Nodoka said, catching her daughter's attention, allowing Kasumi to make a quick exit. 

Wait a minute, young lady? she thought to herself, as she turned to face her mother, who had a particular question in mind for the buxom redhead.

"Ranma, why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Nodoka asked. 

Ranma took a look at herself and blushed. "We had swimming class today." she said "Why did you tell Kasumi to splash me?"

"Because I have a proposition for you, dear" Nodoka answered, as she reached into her kimono and produced the cause of both hers and some of Ranma's nightmares. "You remember what this is, don't you?"

Ranma looked at the contract and hung her head in shame. "Yes." she said, fearing the worst "That's the seppuku pact, pop and I signed when I was a kid. You're going make me do it aren't you?" Nodoka tried to hold back her emotions as she heard what Ranma had suspected. Instead of breaking down, she smiled.

"That depends on what you do today." she answered, before standing up and retrieving a blanket from the cupboard and covering Ranma. "You'll catch your death of cold, just sitting there in swimwear."

Confused entirely by both her mother's words and actions, Ranma wrapped herself in the blanket and curled up. "What do you mean 'It depends on what I do today?" she asked. 

Nodoka walked over to the door and picked up a large duffel bag. She said then dropped the bag in front of Ranma and sat back down. "Open it and you'll see" she said.

As she opened the bag, Ranma was surprised to see a large amount of women's clothing, along with toiletries, perfumes, make up and a small wooden box. "What's all this for?" she asked, confused by her mother's new attitude.

"They're for you, Ranma" Nodoka said boldly and firmly as she held the contract in her hand. "You see Ranma, it's like this;

When you and your father first signed the seppuku contract, we were under the impression that there would be no possible way that you couldn't turn out to be a man amongst men. However, when I found out about your curse, everything changed. 

When I found out about your curse, I was in two minds about what to do with you. Should I force you to honour your contract? Or should I accept that in your male form, you are every bit the man I expected you to be. Until recently, I couldn't answer that question.

But then your friend, Kiagi spoke to me about your curse and his opinion on it. He said that though your male side had nothing to worry about, your female half was the one who feared the seppuku pact.

He also said that because of this fear and because of the pressure it puts upon you, you try to act more of a man in your female form and that doing so can damages your state of mind. I asked him if there was any way I could help you balance your mind and he came up with a suggestion.

"And what suggestion was that?" Ranma asked, as she curiously awaited her mother's reply. 

"For the next two months, you are to remain as you are in female form." Nodoka answered, causing Ranma's jaw to drop. "In that time, you will receive training on how to dress, speak and act like a woman. If you agree to this, I will no longer hold you to the seppuku pact."

Two things ran through Ranma's mind. First, is any of this real? Second, has her mother lost her mind? "Seriously?" she asked, as she saw Nodoka hold the contract over the lit candle. Not enough to burn it, but just enough to show she was serious. "What made you change your mind?"

"When I first saw you as a girl and you pretended to be Ranko, I spoiled you rotten." Nodoka said "We went so much fun when I would take you clothes shopping and we would go for ice cream. It felt like a perfect way for a mother and daughter to bond and quite frankly, I miss those days. And I know you do too." 

Ranma nodded. She did miss those times bonding with her mother but would never have admitted it until now.

"I always wanted a daughter, but after you were born, your father didn't want any more children." Nodoka continued "This way, I get to keep my son and have my daughter back at the same time. But like I said that all depends on what you decide today."

Ranma looked at the clothes inside the duffel bag and then looked at the contract in Nodoka's hand. Then the questions came to her head. "But what if a cure comes around?" she asked "And then what about pops? I know he won't like this." Nodoka smiled and had already prepared her answers.

"If a cure does come along, and if you really want to use it, I will accept that and allow you to do so." she said, knowing the possibly of Ranma changing her mind in the future. "As for your father, he'll happily let you train like this if he thinks that this will save his skin. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Ranma thought about it for a minute and eventually came to her decision. "Sure, what do I have to lose?" she said, smiling "It'll be like a challenge. You're not gonna make me go on dates with guys are you?"

Nodoka smiled as Ranma accepted the challenge. She also laughed at her last question "Only if you want to." she said jokingly "But I want to meet him first and no kissing on first dates, young lady. I don't want grandchildren just yet."

Ranma blushed deeply. "Mom!" she said completely embarrassed and trying not to laugh "That's not funny" In the end, mother and daughter burst into a furious laughter that lasted for several minutes before Kasumi re-entered the living room with a plate of the elusive cookies in hand.

"Is everything ok?" Kasumi asked as she came in and set the plate on the table. "

Everything's fine, Kasumi." Nodoka said, picking up a cookie "We have a deal." She then passed the contract over to Ranma, who stared at it and then burned it over the candle with a huge smile on her face.

"Now that that's settled," Nodoka said "I want you to go take a bath, before you change into your new clothes. You won't need for our dragon's coil for now, so take it off and keep it safe for when your training is done."

It was then, that a thought occurred in Ranma's head. "But wait, what about baths?" she asked "I can't avoid hot water for two months. It’s hard enough to avoid cold water." 

"I already thought of that." Nodoka replied, before opening the wooden box to reveal a bar of hot waterproof soap. "Kiagi made this for you, so you can endure hot water without changing."

After receiving the hot waterproof soap, Ranma picked up the duffel bag and proceeded into the bathroom. Kasumi sat down with Nodoka as Ranma walked out and smiled. "That seemed to go down well." she said, to which Nodoka nodded. 

"Yes, it's almost as if she was hoping for this to happen" she said smiling. 

In the bathroom, Ranma took off her bathing suit and opened the bag. She pulled out a thong, a matching bra, a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and laid them to one side. Pouring a bucket of cold water, she looked at the hot waterproof soap read the label. "Huh, orange scented." she said sniffing the bar as she took of its wrapper. "Hope this stuff actually works." 

After scrubbing herself with the soap and water, she stared over at the furo and decided to test and see if it worked. She walked over to the furo and dipped her toe into the hot water. There was no change. So far so good. She thought, before climbing into the furo and sitting down to find that she was still a girl. It works. It actually works. 

She then leaned back, sank into the hot water and began to relax. “Thank you, Kiagi.” She whispered to herself.

“You’re welcome.” Kiagi whispered at home in the Dragon’s Eye as Akane came into the back after finishing her shift.

“Did you say something, Kiagi?” Akane asked, taking off her apron and putting on her coat.

“Nothing at all, Akane.” Kiagi answered as he sat down. “Is it 5 already?”

“Sure is.” Akane said, pointing to the clock.

“Well in that case, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kiagi said. 

As he watched Akane leave, Kiagi stood up and walked into the warehouse of his store. Inside, he opened the door to a small room where Happosai was hanging upside down by his feet over a shark tank.

“Now, where were we?” He said smiling as he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile in the living room, Nodoka contemplated on what had just happened and felt happy with her decision. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a long time, she knew that she had done the right thing and that she would no longer have to endure that horrible nightmare.

A few minutes later, Ranma returned with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a black t-shirt with blue denim shorts. What was even more noticeable was the fact that she was now wearing a bra. 

Looking at her daughter in her new attire, Nodoka smiled I knew I picked the right sizes. She thought to herself. She's just the same size as I was at her age.

"Oh, Ranma" Kasumi said "You look nice in those clothes. But aren't you going to dry your hair?" 

"I am. I always towel dry it." Ranma answered, taking the towel off of her head and letting her damp scarlet hair drop down. 

When out of its pigtail, Ranma's hair was in fact very long. As a boy, it reached down past his shoulders but as a girl, it almost reached her waist. "That won't be enough for hair that long, dear." Nodoka said "You're going to need a hair dryer. A powerful one, I’d imagine."

"You can borrow mine for today, Ranma" Kasumi said "Then we can go out and get you one tomorrow, ok?" 

Ranma smiled and nodded "Ok, where is it?" she asked.

"It's just in my room," Kasumi said "But don't forget to put it away when you're done." With that said, Ranma went into Kasumi's room and after almost an hour of rigorous drying, she returned to the living room with her hair not only dry, but looking silky smooth with a shimmer like rubies.

"That looks much better, Ranma." Nodoka said "Are you going to leave it loose?" 

Ranma ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you think I should tie it back again?" she asked curiously. 

"Oh no, I think you should leave it like that," Nodoka answered "But just keep a bobble handy in case you get into any fights, so you can tie it back.

"Erm... Ok, sure" Ranma said as she sat down beside her mother and began to watch TV. Nodoka smiled as she wrapped her arm around her daughter who then curled up beside her.

A couple hours later, Akane returned home from working at Kiagi's store. With her trials of the bliss juice lesson behind her, she felt exhausted and relieved that she finally mastered it. 

As she entered the living room, she was very surprised to see a short girl with very long red hair sat on the couch watching TV. That sure looks like Ranma. She thought to herself, staring at the girl, before sitting down.

"Ranma?" Akane said, reaching over and tapping the girl's shoulder "Is that you?" Ranma turn her head and swept her hair behind her ear, so that she could see Akane. 

"Hey Akane," she said, before turning back to face the TV. "How was work?" 

Now Akane was even more confused. Not only did this girl look like Ranma, but she even sounded like her. But Ranma would never wear girl's clothes like that for no reason, She thought to herself, staring at the girl again, this time noticing that she was even wearing the right underwear. Unless,

"Ranma are you on your period or something?" Akane asked, trying to find out what was going on. 

"No. That’s a little personal, isn’t it? " Ranma asked curiously. "Why?"

 

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Akane asked "I mean, look at your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ranma asked, collecting some in her hand and looking at it. "This nearly took an hour to do. Does it not look ok?" 

"Oh no, it looks great" Akane said holding her hands up apologetically, "It's just that. Well. Why did you do your hair?"

"Oh right," Ranma said "Well after I came out of the bath, I was just gonna towel dry it but the Kasumi let me borrow her hairdryer and then mom said it look ok loose, so I just brushed it and then let it drop loose, but I think I might tie it back for school tomorrow, cause I don't want it flying all over the place. Oh that reminds me, I had to borrow your hairbrush earlier, the one mom bought me kinda broke, but don't worry I cleaned all of my hairs out of it before I put it back, so it should be fine, but you might still find a couple of red hairs in it, so heads up."

Akane's jaw almost dropped out of its sockets. Sheesh I only asked her why she did her hair. she thought to herself before realising And she still didn't answer me. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ranma Saotome?" Akane asked, before Ranma stared to giggle 

"Relax tomboy, it’s Me." she said, sticking her tongue out at her "This was mom's idea."

"That's right Akane." Nodoka said, entering the living room with a tray of tea in her hands. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to auntie Saotome?" Akane said.

"Bright as a bulb today, aren't you Akane?" Ranma said sarcastically, before having her hair pulled by Akane "Ow! Hey watch it that hurts!"

"Akane that's not very nice" Nodoka said firmly. Akane let go of Ranma's hair and turned to face Nodoka. 

"Sorry auntie." she said sheepishly "So what's going on?"

"Do you remember when I spoke to you about Ranma's curse?" Nodoka said, to which Akane nodded "Well this is the result of that talk and another conversation I had with Kiagi. For the next two months, Ranma is to train to be more feminine in female form. And because of this, I burned our seppuku pact contract."

"So you're going to teach Ranma how to be a girl?" Akane asked "This should be fun. But I think you're going to need more than two months." In response, Ranma stuck her tongue out at Akane who in return, stuck her tongue out as well.

"Now now girls, settle down" Nodoka said "Actually Akane, I was hoping that you could be able to help in Ranma's training while she's at school." 

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Just keep an eye on her and make sure she behaves herself." Nodoka said "Mostly, just make sure she doesn't get into any fights."

"Oh yeah because that'll be easy." Akane said sarcastically "Have you ever met anybody from our school? Everybody wants to fight Ranma."

This caused all three women to burst into laughter, causing Kasumi to re-enter the living to see what all the commotion was all about. After five minutes of trying however, she eventually gave in and started laughing too.

When the rest of the Tendo dojo's inhabitants heard of the new arrangement between Ranma and Nodoka, they accepted the news rather well. Everyone except for Genma however, but after hearing that he was no longer held to the seppuku pact, he happily allowed his son/daughter's training to go ahead in order to save his miserable hide.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Today was going to be a difficult day. It was the very first day of Ranma's feminine training and it was up to Akane to make sure that Ranma maintained her training during the school day. 

When she came down stairs she saw Ranma sat at the table eating her breakfast in a civilized manner for once. She was sat wearing a new school dress and had her hair tied back in a single ponytail, much like her usual style except it wasn't braided. She had even had a go at doing her makeup! It almost looked as if Ranma had been a girl her entire life. Genma still wasn't happy about this as everyone was well aware of. 

"Boy what are you doing in that get-up?" he shouted at Ranma and reaching for a kettle. "I didn't raise my son to be acting like a pansy!" Before he could reach the kettle however, Ranma calmly put down her chopsticks, stood up, kicked Genma into the koi pond and sat back down without changing her expression once.

"So you ready to do this then?" Akane said as she sat down. 

"Yeah, no problem" Ranma said "If I can handle pop being an idiot, then everyone at school ain't gonna be a worry." 

"But what about any guys trying to hit on you?" Akane asked "Sure they know it’s you, but you know what they're like." Ranma thought about that for a moment then chuckled. 

"No sweat Akane, I'll just do what you used to when we first met," she said, balling up her fist "It'll be a pretty good workout"

"So you're actually going to stay a girl at school today then?" Nabiki said "You know you can’t avoid the showers after gym class" Just then, plans of the girls’ shower room went through Nabiki's head as she calculated where to put the camera and get the best photographs of the male Ranma to sell.

"That ain't gonna be a problem either" Ranma said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a red bar of hot waterproof soap. "Took a bath with this earlier, so hot water can't change me back for a few more days."

"Hmm pretty clever," Nabiki said as the thought of selling nude photographs of male Ranma slipped away from her. Drat. She thought. 

"Well come on Ranma," Akane said, standing up "We're gonna be late" With that said, both girls grabbed their lunches from Kasumi and made their way off to school.

When they arrived at school, an onslaught of questions faced the two girls. Many were asking about Akane's job at the Dragon's Eye and what she was learning from the sorcerer. Most of them however, were towards Ranma. Why was she a girl today? How long was it going to last? How did she get her hair to look that smooth?

And with Ranma being at school as a girl, it wasn't long until she was attacked by a single red rose, which belonged to Furinkan high's kendo captain (and resident pain in the neck); Tatewaki Kuno.

"Greetings to you my goddess, formerly in pigtail." Kuno said "I see you have changed your hairstyle for me, but you needn't have bothered. For no matter the style of your hair, your beauty will still remain as vibrant as ever." Ranma for her part was trying her best not to vomit as she attempted to ignore Kuno's wooing.

"Get lost Kuno, you're bothering me" Ranma said, turning her back on Kuno and beginning to walk away. This proved to be a mistake, as Kuno launched himself towards Ranma and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing like a python.

"Ah my sweet, though you pretend to resist, you cannot deny our love" he said, turning her around and scooping her up in his arms. It was at this time, Kuno's eyes caught the sight of Akane and yet another fire of lust lit up within.

"Akane Tendo, you mustn't fear." he said as he raced towards Akane with Ranma still in his arms "Though you must endure the nightmare of watching me with the pigtailed girl, I swear there is more than enough love in my heart for the both of you." He then hoisted Ranma onto his shoulder and attempted to pick Akane up as well.

"Hey knock it off, Kuno!" Ranma said as she elbowed Kuno in the back of the head, knocking him down to his knees and then pulled her skirt down at the same time. "Everything can see my underwear!" 

Fortunately for Ranma, nobody managed to actually see underneath Ranma's skirt. Nobody except Akane however, who got more than an eyeful. Well, didn't know she was wearing a thong today. Akane thought to herself If I were a guy, I'd be doing something about that.

Back to her feet, the red-faced redhead composed herself and checked to see if anyone had gotten a peek. The only person who looked guilty of that was Akane, whose face was almost as red as well Ranma's. 

"Yo Akane!" Ranma said cheekily, while holding the hem of her skirt "You like what you see? Take a picture it'll last longer!" Akane snapped out of her concentration as she heard Ranma's taunting and became even more red faced.

"Hey do you think I'm some kind of pervert?" Akane snapped back as the shade of red changed from embarrassed red to enraged red.

"Then why's your face red huh?" Ranma asked “It's a good thing we're engaged otherwise we'd have a problem" It was at that moment, Akane realised that Ranma was just teasing her. 

Wanting to get her own back, she walked up to Ranma and began to whisper into her ear "Nice ass, Ranma" she said, causing Ranma to blush severely. "But to be honest, blue isn't your colour either."

As Akane walked away, Ranma was left shocked and embarrassed. It was clear that today was definitely going to be one of those days.

Later that day Akane arrived at the Dragon's Eye to start her shift. As she walked in, she could hear Kiagi and Bosu in the back room, arguing about something but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She decided to announce herself to them, before starting her work. She knocked on the door. "Kiagi, I'm here" she said "Is there anything you want me to do for now?"

"Just a second Akane, I'll be right with you" Kiagi said as Akane heard a splash. At first Akane had assumed that Kiagi had been splashed with cold water and changed into a dragon again.

Quickly, she grabbed a flask of hot water from her bag and ran into the back room; throw its contents into the air. When she looked around, Akane was surprised to see that Kiagi was sat in the corner of the room and hadn't been splashed at all. She was even more surprised to find a small hideous creature stood in front of her.

"Aaarggh!" she screamed, jumping back and pointing at the creature "What the hell is that thing?" 

Kiagi sighed as the stood up and filled a glass of water from the tap. "That thing, as you put it, is Bosu in his true form." he said dumping the water onto the creature's head, changing back into the short man. "He's a goblin. He fell into the spring of drowned man a few years ago. He almost drowned himself actually. I saved his life that day. It turned out to be quite beneficial to him really because he now takes human form to blend in better. Where did you get the hot water from anyway?"

"I always keep a flask for Ranma." Akane said sheepishly. 

"You really look out for your fiancé don't you?" Kiagi said smiling, "I probably should have said something about Bosu, but it must have slipped my mind." 

"Oh that's fine," Akane said “What were you two arguing about anyway?” 

“Oh nothing too important really,” Kiagi said, taking out his pipe and lighting it. “Bosu seems to have mislaid something.” Or someone. He thought to himself. Damn that spry old bastard. I’ll get him back soon enough!

“Okay then.” Akane said taking off her coat. "By the way, I'm sorry for splashing you Bosu" Bosu just smiled and began to bow.

"You don't need to apologise" he said, much to the surprise of Kiagi. 

"That is the nicest thing I've ever heard Bosu say" he said "I think he likes you."

"Well time to get some work done." Kiagi said, cracking his neck. "Akane, are you ready?" Akane nodded, as she put on her apron and started her shift.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ryoga and Akari were lost. It had been almost a month since they were mysteriously transported from the Unryu ranch to the Dragon's Eye arena to watch the fight between Ranma and Kiagi. When the fight was over, Akari wanted to make sure that Ryoga had caught up with Akane and apologised. 

Unfortunately Ryoga being Ryoga, he somehow managed to lose sight of Akane and couldn't find her anywhere. Luckily, Akari managed to find him again in just a couple of weeks. Thank goodness for that microchip. She thought to herself, as she held onto the leash which Ryoga was attached to. 

"You know, you don't have to lead me around like this," he said as he scratched under his collar "I'm not a dog." 

Akari just smiled and hugged him "If I don't lead you on, you'll get lost" she said kissing him on the cheek "Then who would I cuddle next to in bed?"

"Okay," said Ryoga, blushing slightly "I wonder where we are now." 

Akari looked around to try and gather their bearings. "I have no idea." she said "Maybe we should ask for directions" 

Ryoga nodded and they walked up to the first store they could see. As she opened the door, Akari began to speak first. "Excuse me, we're trying to get to-." she said before gasping at the sight of the store attendant in front of her. "Oh my gosh!" 

"Hello Akari," Akane said "How are you? Haven't seen you for a while." It was at this point, Akari realised that she and Ryoga had somehow managed to end up right back where they had started. 

"Oh don't tell me we've been walking around in a complete circle. Well I suppose we might as well get this over with." Akari said, much to the confusion of Akane 

"We?" she asked, catching Akari by surprise. 

"Akane," she said, pulling on the lead “There’s someone who wants to speak to you." 

Akane looked at the lead in Akari's hand and watched to see Ryoga on the other end of it. As soon as she saw him, she jumped over the counter and prepared to beat the living crap out of him. Before she could get to him however, Akari intercepted her. 

"Hold on Akane," she said, raising her hand up "I know he probably deserves this, but I won't allow it. The least you could do is listen to him, before you tear him to shreds." 

Akane listed to Akari's suggestion and calmed down. "Fine," she said coldly "Speak, P-Chan."

Ryoga's forehead was dripping with sweat. He had feared this moment for almost two months now and it had finally come. He didn't know where to begin. His mouth was dry and he felt as though he was about to vomit. But this was something that had to be done eventually.

"Well, I erm, you see," he stammered trying not to look at Akane. Eventually, the pressure got the better of him. Dropping to his knees, he took a begging position and frantically blabbered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" 

After a few moments of this, he composed himself and sat up. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness," he said "But if you find it in your heart to do so, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to earn it." 

This was a difficult decision for Akane. On one hand, she hated him for what he had done for the past two years. All the secrets she had shared with him, thinking he was just a pig. All the nights she spent cuddling up to her favourite pet pig and it was him all along. He made her feel like an idiot. 

But on the other hand, Ryoga was always kind to her. He helped her so many times over the years and never asked for anything in return. True enough he never told her that her precious P-Chan was him the whole time, but he never once lied to her about anything and before this, she could have always trusted him. In the end, it all came down to one thing.

"Ryoga tell me something," she said "Over the years, I've told you so many secrets when you were P-Chan. Have you ever told anyone else about them?"   
Ryoga shook his head, "Not a soul" he said "Not even Akari knows and she knows everything."

"Get up!" she said. 

Ryoga stood up, ready to expect another beating. But instead, Ryoga was surprised to find that Akane hugged him tightly. "I forgive you, Ryoga." she said, before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you" he said.

"Well isn’t this emotional?" Kiagi said as he entered the store "You don't treat all the customers like this when I'm not here do you, Akane?" Akane let go of Ryoga and wiped the   
tears from her eyes 

"Kiagi, these are my friends." she said pointing to Ryoga and Akari. "This is Ryoga Hibiki and his girlfriend Akari Unryu"

"Actually, we're engaged now." Akari said blushing slightly before showing off the ring Ryoga had given her. 

"Holy crap, that's a big ass rock!" Kiagi said, observing the ring "Congratulations to the both of you. Although, I do have a quick question. Why is that young man wearing a collar and dog lead?"

"I have a poor sense of direction, sir" Ryoga answered "This is so I don't get lost. Sometimes I can end up on the other side of Japan, just looking for the bathroom" 

Kiagi listened with great interest. "Intriguing," he said, stroking his beard. "Well you've certainly came to the right place this time. Welcome to the Dragon's Eye magic store."

"Magic store?" Ryoga said "What kind of magic?" Kiagi smiled as he waved his hand. 

"This kind." he said as he conjured a small circular box in his hand, attached a chain to it and then passed it over to Ryoga.

Ryoga looked at the box and opened it. "This is just a compass." he said as he fiddled with it to find that it didn't point north. "A broken compass."

"It's not broken, idiot!" Kiagi said "This compass will point to wherever you want to go. It doesn't necessarily have to point north or south. It will point to the one place you most want to go."

"How does it work?" Ryoga asked, curiously. 

"Well you simply have to think about where you want to go and it will point the way." Kiagi said "Now then, normally something like this would fetch a high price, but just this once, consider it a wedding gift. So long as you invite me to the big day of course." 

"Oh thank you so much, sir" Akari said "We haven't set a date yet, but of course you can come." Excited, both teens bowed to Kiagi and Akane before rushing out of the store to try out the compass.

"They're a nice couple." Kiagi said, smiling, before heading into the back. "Well it’s getting late; we should probably close for the day." 

"Ok" Akane said as she locked the door and began to clean up. When she was done, she took off her apron and headed into the back where she found Kiagi at a workbench, crafting some new potions. 

"Ok the store’s clean Kiagi, I'm off home now." she said, picking up her coat. "Hold on there, Akane" Kiagi said, throwing an umbrella over to her "You'll need this. It’s a stormy night."

"I like walking through the rain." she said, smiling "It always makes me feel like all my worries are being washed away." 

Kiagi sighed as he tried to remember that feeling "I haven't walked in the rain for centuries" he said, sadly "It's one of the things you start to miss when you have a curse. I'm sure your fiancé and some of your friends would agree with me on that."

"Can I ask you something?" Akane asked, sitting down. Kiagi lit his pipe and walked over to where Akane was sitting. 

"Sure," he said "What's on your mind?"

"What's it like?" she said "Changing. Does it hurt?" 

Kiagi shook his head "No, it doesn't hurt." he said smiling "It tingles at first, and then it just feels like your mind is being swapped over into another body. Afterwards, you feel exactly the same except you're not. Personality wise, you're still you, but when you see your reflection, you find you're something else entirely. After a while, you get used to it and the tingling stops. You can change from one form to the other without realising. You don't feel anything, but all of a sudden, you're different. I suppose for your fiancé though, it’s a little easier."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Well it’s like I said to him" Kiagi said "At least his cursed form is human. Fair enough he has to learn the ways of a different gender, but for most of us cursed folk, we have to learn how to be a different species. Take me for example; I had to learn how to survive as a dragon. People hunting me down, trying to get my flesh and blood to use for medicines, remedies and even just for fun. Not to mention that without proper care, my head could crash through the roof because of the sheer size of my draconian form. Luckily for Ranma, he doesn't have to contend with any of that."

"Can I tell you something?" Akane said, to which Kiagi nodded. "I would love to do what Ranma can do. When we first met, I didn't know how to react to his curse, but now that I'm used to it, I'm sorta jealous."

"That's understandable" Kiagi said "Many people wonder what it would be like to be the opposite sex. Having someone in your life that can do this, it’s no wonder you would feel jealousy towards this. The important thing to think about is whether or not you think that choosing to curse yourself is a wise thing. I'm not saying you would of course, but if you ever did, you have to remember that this is a permanent thing. And Jusenkyo curses can never be cured."

"Never?" Akane said, to which Kiagi shook his head. 

"They can however be merged with one another.” He answered, much to Akane’s disappointment. “But then you're stuck in that form forever, so it would be too dangerous to even   
try that."

"So what you're saying is that no matter what, Ranma is stuck with his curse forever." Akane said 

"Yes, which is why I instructed his mother to train him to be more feminine as a girl" Kiagi said, smiling. "Akane, I hope you're not going to do anything so foolish as to intentionally curse yourself with a batch of Nannichuan, are you?"

"Oh no of course not" Akane said, while still thinking about the idea. 

"Glad to hear it" Kiagi said "Because this would be something you would have to live with for the rest of your life."

"Well, I was thinking about it for a while." Akane said to which Kiagi wasn't surprised to hear. "But I really don't know what to do." 

"Then perhaps you should think about it" Kiagi suggested "That way, you'll know for sure if that's what you really want to do." 

Akane smiled and stood up "Well it’s getting late, I should be going." she said "Thanks for listening, Kiagi." she then bowed to him and left the store to go home. 

"It was my pleasure." Kiagi said as he walked over to his work station and got back to his crafting "I think maybe it’s time, I made another Dragon's coil. Just in case."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was the makings of a beautiful day as the sun shone over the roof of the Tendo dojo. Kasumi was stood admiring the view as she swept the courtyard, like she did every morning. 

"Oh what a gorgeous day" she said as she stopped and noticed the mailman walk up to the gate, carrying a large package. 

"Good morning, Kasumi" he said, as he entered the courtyard. “It’s a beautiful day isn't it?"

"It certainly is," Kasumi said, smiling "Is that package for us?"

"Yes, it’s for your father" the mailman said, putting it down beside Kasumi and then taking out his forms. "Could you sign here please?"

After receiving Kasumi's signature, the mailman bid her good day and was on his way. Looking at the package, she was very curious as to what was inside. However she resisted temptation and took the package inside for her father. I'm sure we'll find out what it is soon enough. She thought to herself. 

When she entered the living room she saw her father sat with Genma, playing shogi. "Father, there's a package here for you" Kasumi said putting the box down "I think it's from China" 

The very mentioning of the word china caused both Genma and Soun's ears to perk up. Quickly they both bounced up and perched themselves beside the package, ripping the wrapping off of it to reveal a large wooden barrel. "Finally Saotome," Soun said, crying tears of joy "The answer to our prayers has arrived." It was at this point that Genma's selfish nature decided to introduce itself. 

Now's my chance. He thought as he pointed towards the sky "My goodness, what's that?" he shouted, distracting Soun long enough so that he could swipe the cask and run. 

"Saotome! Get back here!" Soun shouted, chasing after Genma.

"No, it's mine Tendo" Genma shouted back "I'm never gonna be a panda again!"

"Wow I made it." Ryoga said as he stood in front of the Tendo dojo "This compass is incredible. Now all I have to do is find Ranma"

Ryoga had set out early in order to make it to the Tendo dojo by the time that Ranma had finished his girl training. Usually this would have been a good idea, but thanks to his new compass which Kiagi had given to him he had still arrived early.

"I wonder if he's finished being a girl yet" he said as he heard the commotion coming from inside the Tendo dojo. "What's going on in there?"   
Before he could set foot in the courtyard however he was knocked out of the way by a soaking wet panda. That's Ranma's dad. He thought before he was knocked down again by a man this time. And that was Akane's father. 

"Get back here with that Nannichuan, Saotome!" Soun shouted "That's for Ranma!" Ryoga sat up and rubbed his head before he realised what Soun had said.   
Nannichuan? He thought to himself Oh finally, a cure! He then jumped up and gave chase to the Soun and Genma in hopes of acquiring the Nannichuan for himself.

"Mu Tsu, go outside and sweep the pavement" Kho Lhon said cracking Mu Tsu on the head with her stick "And be quick about it!"

"Alright fine," Mu Tsu grumbled as he took his brush and went outside. As he stood there sweeping, he spotted Xian Pu through the window of the restaurant. "Oh Xian Pu," he said to himself "If only you would love me back" 

It was at this time, Mu Tsu caught sight of a panda running down the street in his direction. "That's Saotome's father" he said, adjusting his glasses and then noticing a panda was carrying a barrel with Chinese writing on it. 

Reading it he because ecstatic "Nannichuan, the water from the spring of drowned man" he said, as he also spotted Ryoga Hibiki and Soun Tendo chasing after him "Its mine!" And just like Ryoga, he too joined the chase.

As he was chasing Genma, Soun looked back to find Ryoga and Mu Tsu had also joined the chase in hopes of acquiring the Nannichuan. "Oh no, you don't" he said as he picked up his speed and was almost within touching distance of Genma. 

When Genma saw how close Soun was to catching him, he picked up even more speed and managed to gain some more distance between his chasers.

"I still don't see why you have to go right now" Ranma said as she followed Akane along the street "Can't you just pick up your bag when you start work after school?" 

Akane shook her head "I can't Ranma" Akane said "I need to give Suri back her book, that I borrowed and imp sure that it's in my bag."

"What was that book about, anyway?" Ranma asked curiously "It's a romance novel" Akane answered, to which Ranma scoffed. 

"You and your stupid girly stories" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey you're a girl too, you know" Akane said, grinning "Maybe I should ask Suri if you can borrow it." 

Ranma shook her head. "Just because I've got to act more like a girl, doesn't mean I have to read like one" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh shut up, I was only joking" Akane said laughing, as they reached the door to the Dragon's Eye. Inside Bosu was sweeping the floor, whole Kiagi was stood on a ladder, looking for one of his spell books. 

"Morning Kiagi." Akane said "Morning Bosu." 

"Good morning Akane and Ranma" Bosu and Kiagi said before Bosu returned to his sweeping and Kiagi climbed down from the ladder with the correct book.

"You're here early" Kiagi said as he sat on top of the counter and thumbed through his spell book. "You don't usually start till four"

"Actually, I'm just here to pick up my bag" Akane said as she walked up to the counter and let herself in "I think I left it in the back"

As Akane went into the back, Kiagi and Ranma began to engage in conversation. "So how's the girl training coming along?" he asked as he searched through his book to find the appropriate spell 

"Not too bad actually" Ranma said as she sat on the counter beside Kiagi "Just two more weeks until it’s over" 

"Do you think you've learned much over the time you've had?" Kiagi asked curiously.

Ranma nodded. "I do," she said, sweeping her hair behind her ear "It's been kinda fun, but I also miss being a guy again."

"Well it won’t be long now" Kiagi said, before hearing a crash outside "Now what on earth is that?" 

Ranma also listened to the sounds coming from outside, as she tried to figure out what they were. "That sounds like pop." she said, before Genma came crashing through the door, followed by Soun, Ryoga and Mu Tsu.

"What the heck's going on here?" Kiagi said "What's that, you're fighting over?" He then spotted the writing on the barrel and jumped behind the counter. “This is bad!”

"What's wrong Kiagi?" Ranma asked before spotting the cask of Nannichuan in her father's hands "Uh oh." she said as she also jumped behind the counter expecting the worst.

As he the four warriors fought tooth and nail for the cask, it was clear that no one was safe from this encounter. 

"It's mine!" Ryoga shouted,

"No its mine!" Mu Tsu shouted back 

"No, its Ranma's!" Soun shouted 

"Screw Ranma, its mine!" Genma shouted before the cask slipped out of his hands and into the air.

"This does not bode well" Kiagi said, summoning an energy shield as he spotted the cask heading in the direction of the back room door. As the door opened, Akane stepped out completely oblivious of the flying curse water.

"Got my bag, let’s go Ranma" she said, before sensing an attack and allowing instinct to kick in. She threw her fist into the wooden barrel, before realising what it was and smashed it. 

Oh crap. Everyone thought in unison as they saw that it was too late and Jusenkyo had claimed yet another victim.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The air was quiet as Soun, Genma, Ryoga, Mu Tsu, Ranma and Kiagi watched in horror as the cask of Nannichuan had broken, causing its contents to be spilled all over Akane.   
Everyone was in a state of shock. Everyone except for Akane who was still oblivious to the current situation. "What are you all looking at?" Akane asked, before gasping at the sound of her voice. "Is that me?" she asked, before looking at her hands.

They were huge, strong looking hands which felt out of place to Akane until she noticed a tight constricting feeling in her underwear. Ooh. Ranma thought to herself, wincing as she saw Akane's expression I know that feeling. It was now painfully clear what had transpired. Akane was now a boy!

"Are you ok, Akane?" Ranma asked as she reached up to Akane's shoulder and rested her hand upon it. Akane looked as though he was in a trance. He turned to face Ranma, who was now so much smaller than she was seconds ago. 

"I guess I'm a little taller now." he said, before crumbling and wrapping his arms around Ranma, sobbing severely.

Kiagi put his hand on Ranma's shoulder whispered into her ear. "I think you should take him into the back" he said, before turning toward the pack of frightened idiots "I'll handle them."

As Ranma led Akane into the back, Kiagi looked as though he was about to burst with rage. "Now, would someone care to tell me what that was all about?" he said, cracking his knuckles.

In the back room Akane was sat waiting for Ranma to return with some hot water. Well, I got what I wanted. He thought to himself as he looked down to inspect his new form.  
His school dress was ripped at the seams and his shoes gripped his feet tightly. The pain in his feet however was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his panties. Guess I should probably take these off. He thought as he reached his hands underneath his skirt and grabbed his underwear.

It didn't require much force, as the underwear, much like the dress was ripped to the point of coming away. As the panties ripped off, Akane felt a massive relief as the pain subsided. At that point, he looked around to see if Ranma had come back. Where the hell is she? He thought to himself before he spotted the large mirror on Kiagi's mantle. I wonder what I look like as a guy.

Standing up, he walked over to the mantle and observed his new face. His eyes stayed the same shade of brown; he was taller and had shimmering golden hair. He was handsome. Really handsome. In fact Akane would even dare to say that he was gorgeous. "Not too bad" he said, admiring his reflection and smiling. "I hope it’s true what people say about blondes."

"Well aren't we vain." Ranma said from behind as she entered the room, causing Akane to almost jump out of his skin. "It's just a shame that from where I'm standing, you look like a cross-dresser."

Catching his breath, Akane turned to face Ranma and was about to shout at her for insulting him, until he caught a glimpse of the redhead as she stood there. God damn! He thought to himself as he stared at her eyes and froze. Has she always looked that good?

His eyes slowly fixated on Ranma's deep blue eyes, before following her long ruby hair and tracing the pale skin of her neck and moving down towards her-.

"Hey Akane, eyes front!" Ranma shouted, snapping Akane out of his train of thought. "You plan on staring at me any longer?" 

"I wasn't staring!" Akane shouted back "I wasn't doing anything"

"Oh really," Ranma said, rolling her eyes before pointing towards Akane's skirt. "Then explain that!" Akane looked down to see what Ranma was talking about and became near catatonic when he saw it.

He blushed immensely as his hands scurried over the bulge in his skirt and attempted to cover up. Ranma burst into laughter as she watched Akane failing to hide his erection, causing him to blush even more. "I knew you liked me Akane," Ranma giggled "But I didn't think you'd pop a boner after just looking at me."

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane said, embarrassed about his current situation "Did you bring the hot water?" Unable to control the laughter Ranma was now useless to Akane as she fell to her knees and began slapping her thigh. 

"Here," she laughed, passing the kettle along the floor with her foot. "Now, who's the pervert?"

"Ah shut up, it wasn't my fault." Akane said as he tipped the kettle of his head and returned to her normal form. "It's not like I could control it or anything. It’s like it had a mind of its own." 

"Welcome to manhood." Ranma said when she finally stopped laughing and a thought came to her. "I wonder where the Nannichuan came from anyway." 

Akane straightened her torn dress as best she could. "Who knows." she said "Our dads probably ordered it to use on you. Guess their plan backfired didn't it?"

"It could be worse Akane." Ranma said as she stood up and whispered into Akane's ear "At least you're cute as a guy." she said, causing Akane to blush immensely.

Meanwhile in the store, things were not so relaxed. As Kiagi stood behind the counter, with flames bursting from his hands he was anxiously waiting for an explanation to arise.   
"So," he said as he began to play with the fire in his hands. "Would anyone care to begin?"

For a few moments, the room was quiet. Then Soun finally plucked up the courage and began to explain. "Well you see," he said, rubbing the back of his head "A couple more months ago when you fought Ranma, we felt as though his feminine side let him down in the fight." 

Genma nodded and began to add his own two cents "I didn't train my boy to become a sissy." He said "So Soun and I purchased a cask of Nannichuan in order to remove his feminine form once and for all." 

"Everything would have gone perfectly if Saotome hadn't gotten selfish and tried to steal the Nannichuan for himself." Soun said "That's why I chased him here and tried to get it back." 

"But that doesn't explain you two" Kiagi said, pointing towards Ryoga and Mu Tsu, who both had hung their heads in shame. 

"We both wanted to remove our own curses." Ryoga said, to which Mu Tsu nodded. "We're sorry for what happened to Akane, and for the damage to your store."

"The four of you are idiots." Kiagi said bluntly "Perhaps you weren't informed of this but I believe that you need to know. Jusenkyo curses are permanent. They can never be broken."

Kiagi's statement hit all four of its targets like a ton of bricks. "But what about instant Nannichuan?" Mu Tsu asked "That stops you from changing for a limited time." 

Kiagi nodded. "True enough instant Nannichuan prevents a man from changing, but it only works as a sample product" he said, crossing his arms "This works in the same way that instant spring of drowned frog would turn you into a frog for a limited time despite you already having a curse. The instant product is only a demonstration of what curse water can do. It’s simply a less dangerous form of the real thing." 

At this time, Soun had taken in all that Kiagi had to say and was furious. "This is all your fault, Saotome!" he said, grabbing Genma by his shirt "Thanks to you, my little girl has to live with this curse for the rest of her life."

"Well, look at it this way," Genma said, panicking "At least now, Ranma and Akane are the perfect couple." 

"Saotome!" Soun growled, before embracing his dear friend and smiling "You're absolutely right" Kiagi was slightly surprised by how passive Soun's temperament could be. 

"Well,” He said. “That happened." 

It was at this time, Ranma and Akane came out from the back room and entered the store. Soun immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around his daughter before crying hysterically. "Oh my baby!" he said "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"Dad, come on stop it" Akane said as she turned to face Kiagi "Kiagi is there any chance you could fix my dress please, it’s pretty torn up." 

Kiagi smiled and raised his hand "It would be my pleasure" he said, snapping his fingers and repairing the dress instantly "And I’d like to just say, welcome to the cursed club!" 

"Thanks." Akane said, bowing and then turning back to her father. "Dad, me and Ranma aren't going to school today, could you just tell them we're sick or something? She asked. 

"Yes my dear," Soun said, wiping his tears away "I'll tell them."

"I'd still prefer that you came to work today though Akane." Kiagi said "I wish to speak to you later." "Ok" Akane said before she and Ranma left the store. 

“What happened in here?” Bosu asked as he entered the store having just come back from the candy store.

“You have some cleaning to do, Bosu.” Kiagi answered passing him a broom and leaving him to his own devices.

As they walked back home, many things entered Akane's mind. How was she going to tell her friends about her new curse? Would people think of her as a freak, the way they did with Ranma at first? Would she be able to cope with having a curse ay all?

"It's a lot to think about, isn't it?" Ranma said, as she walked alongside her. 

"But at least you're not going into this blind." Akane was confused by Ranma's last statement. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well I mean that when I got cursed, I didn't really know anything about it." Ranma answered "But you already know all about curses and stuff like that. Plus you've got someone who has the exact same curse that you do, well almost."

Akane took in everything that Ranma had said and realised something. "You know what you've actually got a good point there." she said "Did you mean what you said earlier when you called me a cute guy?"

Ranma blushed deeply. "Well I, I mean you, I erm." she said, twiddling her thumbs before covering her face "Oh god" 

This caused Akane to giggle "Ranma has a boy she likes" she chuckled, causing the redhead to become very embarrassed. 

"Hey shut up!" Ranma said "You're the one who popped up earlier"

This caused both girls to break into laughter as they remembered the embarrassing scene from earlier. "You're gonna have to teach me to control that by the way" Akane said, to which Ranma chuckled. 

"Sorry Akane" she said "But it doesn't come with a manual."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later that day, Kiagi was alone in the store, trying to repair the damages caused by the events earlier that day. "Honestly," he said as he swept up the broken glass and dumped into the trash can. "The longer I stay in this town, the more I realise that it's a dammed insane asylum. Well at least it's fun."

As he carried on with his tidying, the chimes on the door rang and a tall man with glasses entered. "Is this the Dragon's Eye magic store?" he asked, closing the door behind him. 

"It certainly is," Kiagi said, extending his hand "My name is Kiagi. I'm the proprietor." 

"Dr. Tofu Ono." Dr. Tofu said, shaking Kiagi's hand. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." Kiagi smiled as he became intrigued by Dr. Tofu's request. 

"Well it certainly has been a while since a medical practitioner has asked for magical assistance from me. Usually they just tell me to keep my ‘hocus pocus’ away from them and their patients." Kiagi said "But I always try to help where I can. How can I be of assistance?"

Before Dr.Tofu could make his request, the door opened once again and another man entered the store. This time a young man with blonde hair, wearing a red martial arts shirt, with blue pants. "Hey Kiagi, sorry I'm late. It started to rain, so I had to go back home and borrow some clothes from Ranma." he said, before turning to Dr.Tofu and smiling "Good afternoon, Dr.Tofu. Nice to see you."

"Uhm, good afternoon sir." Dr.Tofu said, adjusting his glasses. "Have we met before?" Kiagi smiled as he threw his sweeping brush into the young man's hand. 

"Why don't you go into the back and prepare some tea for myself and the good doctor, Akane." he said, much to the surprise of Dr.Tofu. 

"Akane?" he said as he took a good look "Is that really you? What happened?"

"Akane had an accident with some Jusenkyo spring water earlier this morning." Kiagi explained "He now has a polar opposite curse to his fiancée; Ranma. Doesn't it just make them a perfect couple now?" 

"It definitely does." Dr.Tofu said, smiling as he noticed Akane blushing brightly. Just then, the door opened again and a woman entered the store. 

"Akane," Kasumi said "You forgot your bag. Oh, hello Dr.Tofu." 

The sound of Kasumi's voice did its usual magic to the doctor as his glasses steamed up and he entered his overly nervous lunatic phase. "Oh, Kasumi. What a wonderful coincidence that you would be here." he said, staring the wrong way entirely. 

"I'm over here Doctor." Kasumi said causing Dr.Tofu to turn the wrong way again and grab the hands of who he thought was Kasumi. 

"Oh yes, here you are Kasumi." he said before the hands he was grabbing threw him off. 

"I'm Kiagi, you twit." Kiagi said, slightly annoyed. 

"Oh hello, Kiagi what are you doing in my surgery?" Dr Tofu asked.

"You're in my store, you idiot. You came to me!" Kiagi snapped back, before Akane jumped in-between them and pushed Kiagi further back.

"Calm down, Kiagi." Akane said as he held Kiagi back. "Dr.Tofu can't control this. It happens whenever he sees Kasumi." 

Kiagi understood what Akane had told him and came to the decision that he would have to intervene. "Hold on just a second." he said as he moved Akane out of the way and placed his palm over Dr.Tofu's face.

"Oh excuse me Mr Kiagi," Kasumi said, worrying over the doctor's safety. "But what are you doing?"

Kiagi's eyes and hand began to glow, as he recited an incantation "His Stultus est animus Restituo!" he said, as a quick burst of light spewed out of his hand and Dr.Tofu snapped out of his lunacy and returned to his normal and sane self.

"What just happened?" Dr.Tofu asked as he looked around the room, before spotting Kasumi stood in the doorway. A massive shock came to him as he realised that his body and mind still remained calm. "Oh my goodness" he said, as he became overwhelmed by what Kiagi had done for him. "I'm cured!"

Kasumi was left very confused as she watched Dr.Tofu's actions. "Cured of what, doctor?" she asked, before Dr.Tofu jumped over to her quick as a flash. 

"Kasumi for so many years, I've been unable to talk to you without acting like a mad man." he said, holding Kasumi's hand. "But now thanks to Kiagi, I can finally say the words that I've always wanted to say since the moment I first met you. I love you Kasumi Tendo!"

Kasumi was speechless for a few moments, before she began to cry and shared the doctor's feelings. "Oh Tofu, I love you too." she said, crying tears of joy. "I never wanted to say it because, I thought you wouldn't feel the same. But now I know you do, I'm so happy."

As they embraced each over, a small tear came down Akane's cheek while he stood there and sniffled. Wiping the tear from his eye, he felt unable to control himself and began to cry with joy for his sister. 

"Well this is a lot of emotion." Kiagi said, as he tapped Dr.Tofu's shoulder and extended his hand. "Welcome to sanity, doctor."

"Oh thank you so much, Kiagi." Dr.Tofu said, shaking Kiagi's hand vigorously. He then turned back to Kasumi and plucked up enough courage to do what he thought was impossible. "Kasumi would you like to go get a cup of coffee or tea or something like that?"

Kasumi composed herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes Tofu." she said calmly "I'd like that very much." Tofu then took his date by the hand and they both left the store together.

"Well," Kiagi said as he clapped his hands together. "That was certainly interesting now wasn’t it Akane?" Akane nodded as he wiped away his tears and composed himself. "Are you ok there?" Kiagi asked.

Akane nodded before he finally said something. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said, before he remembered something Kiagi had said earlier. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something." 

Kiagi scratched his head trying to remember what he wanted to talk to Akane about. "Oh, yeah." he said finally remembering. "It was about what happened earlier." Akane was confused by what Kiagi had said.

"What's to talk about?" he asked "I got hit with the Nannichuan and became cursed. It was an accident." 

Kiagi nodded as he sat on top of the counter. "That's certainly the way you made it look." Kiagi said, "But I know better, my boy." 

Akane turned away from Kiagi and tried not to look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, crossing his arms before Kiagi appeared in front of him with lightning speed.

"What happened today was no accident, Akane." he said, looking right into Akane's eyes. "I've been thinking about it all day long. That cask wouldn't have broken if you hadn't punched it. You saw your opportunity to have a curse and you took it."

Akane was shocked. He had been caught out and now there was only one thing left to do. "You're right Kiagi." he said, admitting the truth. "I did curse myself. When I opened the door, I could see the cask heading towards me. Part of me wanted to get out of the way, but I could feel my hand shoot up and smash it. I don't regret it and I don't really think I should. You’re mad at me, aren’t you?" 

Kiagi smiled "Impulses can be very dangerous." he said "But I've always felt that they are the most honest of actions and should never truly be ignored. Hold out your hand."

Following his employer's request, Akane extended his hand and waited for Kiagi to make his next move. Kiagi held Akane's hand and much like he did for Ranma, he conjured a golden flame which formed a dragon's coil similar to Ranma's.

"I trust you remember how this works." Kiagi said, to which Akane nodded. 

"This changes my clothes when I change, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It certainly does." Kiagi answered "But before you test it, I hope you do it somewhere private. We don't want a repeat of Ranma's incident, now do we?" Akane smiled as he remembered Ranma's embarrassment as he first tried his dragon's coil and then burst out laughing. Kiagi soon joined in the laughter, before a question burned into his mind.

"Akane can I ask you something?" he asked in a more serious tone "Why did you decide to curse yourself?" Akane thought about Kiagi's question for a few moments before he finally came up with his answer.

"To gain the advantage" he said firmly "Ukyo may have given up the fight for Ranma, but I know that Xian Pu and Kodachi definitely haven't. This way, I have the advantage and Ranma will be mine once and for all."

Kiagi was surprised by Akane's answer. It’s amazing the things we do because we’re in love. He thought to himself, smiling. "Your plan seems to be a good one," he said "I hope it works."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two weeks had passed since Akane became cursed with the spring of drowned man and both she and Ranma had not been to school since that day. Having not heard from her in weeks, Akane's friends; Suri and Yuki were slightly worried.

They tried to call into the Dragon's Eye to see if she was there working, but all they found were the owner and a new boy with blonde hair. "Go talk to him; see if he knows where she is." Yuki said, to which Suri shook her head

"No way, have you seen that guy?" she said, blushing "He's gorgeous. I couldn't speak to him, I'd just die. You talk to him." 

"Nope," Yuki said "He's way too cute. Do you think he would notice us?" Eventually both girls decided that neither would be able to speak to this man and decided to run off. 

As they walked they spotted a young man walking along the fencing. "Is that Ranma over there?" Suri asked pointing over in the boy's direction. 

"I think so." Yuki said, before calling out to her "Hey Ranma! Over here!"

Hearing the two voices call out to him, Ranma turned around to see Suri and Yuki catching up to him. "Um, hey guys what's up?" he said as he jumped off the fencing and down to the ground.

"Ranma where's Akane?" Suri said looking very concerned "We haven't seen her in weeks" 

"Akane's at work, I think." he said nonchalantly as he continued to walk, before Yuki grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. 

"We've just came from the Dragon's Eye and Akane wasn't there." she said "There was just Mr. Kiagi and this new guy."

"New guy?" Ranma asked, pretending not to know. "What new guy?" Yuki and Suri began to blush as they remembered the face of the blonde haired boy who was stood in the Dragon's Eye. 

"He had blonde hair, brown eyes and-" Yuki said before Suri cut her off "And he was gorgeous!" she interrupted.

Ranma smirked as the two girls described Akane's male form. Well that's certainly what I thought, when I first saw him and I was a girl. he thought to himself. In the end, he decided not to tease Suri and Yuki any longer. "Come on, let’s go see this ‘new guy’." he said, leading them back to the Dragon's Eye.

When they arrived Akane was stood at the counter, trying to memorise the potion Kiagi had taught him. "Let's see, it was eye of newt, raven's claw, toad acne." he said, before scribbling the last one out "No that's not right toads don't have acne." 

It was at this time, he heard the sound of Ranma clearing his throat. He lifted up his head and smiled at Ranma, Suri and Yuki. "Oh hey Ranma, hey Suri, hey Yuki." he said "What's up?" 

Confused, Suri became very shy as she looked at Akane. "Do I know you?" she asked, blushing.

"You could have told them who I was, Ranma!" Akane said, angrily while Ranma stood there smiling. 

"I was gonna, Akane." he said, giggling "But I thought this would be more fun!"

As soon as Suri and Yuki heard Ranma call this young man Akane, their heads flipped. "Akane?!" they both said in unison. "Is that really you?" Akane nodded, as he went into the back and returned two minutes later with a kettle of hot water and a bucket of cold water. 

"Wanna see?" he asked, holding the kettle above his head. Both girls nodded, leading Akane to pour the hot water onto his head and change from a handsome young man into their best friend, Akane Tendo. 

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Suri said, looking at Akane. "But how did you change your clothes too?"

"That's easy; I'm wearing a dragon's coil." Akane said lifting up her arm to reveal the gold coil wrapped around her hand. "It changes my clothes too whenever I change, Ranma has one too."

At that point, Akane grabbed the bucket of water and aimed it at Ranma. "Oh no," Ranma said, backing up "Don't you dare" But it was too late, as Akane threw the cold water onto Ranma changing him into a girl and changing her clothes from normal boys’ clothes into black lacy lingerie.

"Ranma why didn't you put any clothes on the last time you were a girl?" Akane asked. 

"I was gonna." Ranma said, trying to cover up her buxom figure with her arms "But Happosai walked in on me getting dressed, so I changed quickly and pounded him. Then I just forgot about it."

Suri then had an idea. She pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and threw over Akane changing her back into a man. "What was that for, Suri?" Akane asked sweeping his golden hair out of the way. 

"Where's your chivalry, Akane?" Suri said, causing Akane to stop dead in his tracks. 

"I know," Yuki said, smiling "Leaving your poor fiancée to stand there in just her underwear. And in a public place as well." Akane shook his head at the two girls, before he caught sight of Ranma standing next to them. He froze stiff as he stared at the scantily clad redhead, before something else became stiff as well.

"Hey pervert!" Ranma said, still trying to cover her almost bare chest. "You've sprung up again!" Embarrassed, Akane launched his hands over his erection and ran into the back to get some hot water. Even though she was also embarrassed, Ranma burst into laughter at the sight of Akane running into the back and trying to cover himself.

"Does that always happen?" Suri asked, giggling at her friend's misfortune. "Yep" Ranma said still laughing as Akane returned to the store with a kettle of hot water in her hand and tossed it to Ranma. 

"That wasn't funny, Ranma" she said.

"Ah don't pretend you don't like it Akane." Ranma said as she tipped the hot water onto herself and turned back to normal. "It's a good thing we're engaged or I might be angry with you perving on me like that." 

"Oh so now you're admitting it" Akane said as she threw a towel to Ranma and dried her hair with another one.  
"Admitting what?" Ranma asked, as he dried his hair. 

"You know," Akane said "What you said at Jusendo." The very mention of that place caused Ranma to freeze.

"Hey I told you!" he snapped back "I don't remember saying anything!"

"Well there's nothing stopping you from saying it now, is there?" Suri interrupted, causing Ranma to snap back at her. 

"You stay out of this." he said before turning back to face Akane. "Look I don't know whether I said anything or not, I don't remember."

He then saw the look in Akane's eyes and his heart began to beat frantically. "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to." he said, looking down at the ground sheepishly. It was at that moment; he walked over to Akane and wrapped his arms around her. "I Love You Akane Tendo. Will you marry me?"

For a few moments, there was silence. Until Ranma felt Akane start to sniffle and shake, as though she was crying. Pulling away, he could see the streams of tears rushing down her face as she finally heard the words she had been longing to hear for almost two years.

Quivering, Ranma realised that he actually said the words "I Love You". The words that for months, he had denied saying but now there was no denying it anymore. "Yes." Akane said as she wiped away her tears. "I will marry you." She then planted a kiss on Ranma's lips which seemed to last an eternity.

"Well it’s about damn time." Suri said as both she and Yuki decided to leave the couple alone in the silence of the Dragon's Eye.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two weeks had passed since Ranma and Akane had finally declared their love for one another and in that time, a vast blanket of peace had enveloped the Tendo dojo. That is of course, until it was time to go back to school.

Since becoming cursed, Akane had been very hesitant to return to school. Her reason for this was simple. She didn't want to face the same embarrassing ordeal Ranma did, when everyone at school found out about his curse. She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't as thick skinned as Ranma.

As she sat in her bedroom, she stared at the two uniforms hanging on her wardrobe. One was her usual school uniform; the blue dress with the white blouse. The other was the uniform for her boy half; a shirt and pants. Well, I guess there's no point in putting it off any longer. She thought as she grabbed the glass of water on her nightstand and tipped it over her head, causing her to change. He then took off his pyjamas and then put on his male uniform, as well as his Dragon's coil.

"Right" he said, staring in the mirror, "Now for the real me." He then emptied a flask onto himself, changed back into a girl and put on her school dress and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she arrived downstairs, she noticed Ranma already sat at the table, eating his breakfast. "Morning, Akane." he said, while at the same time, stuffing his face.

"Morning." she said as she sat down next to him and started eating. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Soun asked as he put down his paper. Akane nodded and smiled. 

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be fine." she said as she leaned towards Ranma and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Besides, I'll have Ranma with me."

"You just make sure no one picks on my little girl, Ranma" Soun said, before returning to his paper. 

"Ah don't worry about it, this tomboy can look after herself." Ranma said before Akane quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "See."

"Jerk." Akane said, before sticking her tongue out playfully. In retaliation, Ranma reached his arm around Akane's waist and began to tickle her. "No, ha-ha, stop it Ranma!" Akane giggled as Ranma carried on.

"Make me." he said, before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Oh please." Nabiki said from the other side of the table, as she stood up ready to leave for school. "I think I preferred it when you two were fighting." 

Akane looked over to Nabiki from her kiss. "Jealous?" she said, before going back to kissing her fiancé.

"Whatever," Nabiki said as she left the living room "You're gonna be late for school, if you keep at that by the way."

Breaking from their kiss, Akane and Ranma jumped to their feet. "Come on, Ranma." Akane said "We need to go."

Ranma nodded, as he grabbed his bag and followed his fiancée out of the living room. Watching the two young lovers leave, Soun's heart was filled with pride. "Ah, finally" he said, putting down his paper "The fate of the anything goes school of martial arts is secured."

When they arrived at school, Ranma and Akane were met with a mighty barrage of questions. Where had they been for so long? Why was Akane wearing a Dragon's coil like Ranma's? And most importantly, why were they both holding hands!?

These questions needed answering. But instead of coming from the mouths of Ranma or Akane, the answers for two of these questions came from the sky, as the heavens began to pour.

As the rain came down, it was no surprise for the other students of Furinkan high school to see Ranma transform from male to female. There was a surprise, however when they also saw Akane undergo a very similar change. As quickly as the rain started strangely enough, it had stopped.

"Oh for crying out loud," Akane said. "We have no luck, do we?" As they stared at the transformed couple, voices could be heard from the crowd of students.

"Did you see that? Akane changed, just like Ranma."

"Hey now Akane's a guy!"

"Do you think she caught Ranma's curse?"

"Don't be stupid! Curses aren't contagious!"

"I wonder if they've done it like this yet."

"Probably. I bet they've both done it as guys too!"

Having heard enough, Akane began to boil with rage, before he felt Ranma's hand rest onto his shoulder. "Just ignore them, Akane" she said, before placing her hand around his and squeezing it gently.

Akane smiled as he squeezed Ranma's hand in return. "Ok." he said. Before she could reach up to kiss her fiancé however, Ranma spotted a black rose petal drift by, signalling an arrival.

As more and more rose petals blew into the school yard a sinister cackling filled the air. "Haaa hahahahahahahahah." the voice screamed as the black rose of St. Herebeke high school made her presence known. And thus was the arrival of Kodachi Kuno.

As she stood there with a vicious look in her eyes, Kodachi spotted Ranma and bolted towards her. "You, pigtailed girl." she said, pointing to the redhead "Where is my darling Ranma?" 

It should be noted that for the past two years, none of the Kuno family have realised that Ranma and the pigtailed girl are one in the same. In fact they have only surmised that the fact that Ranma and the pigtailed have admitted to having the exact same name and for the entire time have even dressed exactly the same as nothing more than a pure coincidence. Despite numerous attempts to correct this, the entire Kuno family is still oblivious.

"Look Kodachi, how many times do we have to go over this?" Ranma said "I am Ranma!" Whether through deafness, ignorance or just sheer stupidity, Kodachi remained unmoved by Ranma's statement.

"Stupid girl," she said, raising her gymnast ribbon and preparing to strike. "I wasn't talking about you! My darling Ranma has been missing for weeks now and I want to know what you have done with him."

Before she could strike at Ranma however, Akane intercepted and caught the ribbon in his hand. "Leave her alone Kodachi!" he said, pulling the rest of the ribbon out of her hand and throwing it to one side.

As she looked at the young blonde man in front of her, Kodachi came to a single conclusion. He was drop dead gorgeous! Immediately she changed tact and presented Akane with a bouquet of black roses.

"These are for you mysterious stranger." Kodachi said, blushing slightly with her hands across her face.

Staring at the bouquet, Ranma had a bad feeling about this situation. Well, guess now it’s his turn. she thought to herself. Holding onto the bouquet, Akane began to suspect that something was wrong. His suspicions came true as the bouquet quivered and projected a blast of gas into his face,   
causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey what did you do to him?" Ranma shouted as she stared at the unconscious Akane.

"Just a little bit of sleeping gas." Kodachi said as she threw a small ball at Ranma's feet, which then opened and shot out a series of ropes, tying her up.

"Now you just stay still and keep out of my way, while I prepare myself." Kodachi said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a makeup compact. After spending a few minutes fixing her face, she walked over to the defenceless and unconscious Akane and sat upon his chest.

"You are just to die for." she said as she leaned into Akane's face. "Now let me taste those lips." By this time, Ranma had seen more than she could stand to see and now she couldn't stand anymore.

Struggling in her binds, she tried was desperate to break those ropes. Jealousy filled her veins as she began to stretch the ropes up to their breaking point, until they finally snapped.

"Get your filthy hands off of my fiancé," Ranma screamed before she came in to attack. "YOU BITCH!!" She then launched a vicious kick, which sent Kodachi flying into the sky.  
With Kodachi gone, Ranma quickly turned her attention towards Akane, who was still unconscious. God, he looks cute when he's sleeping. Ranma thought before an idea came to her head. She climbed onto Akane's chest and sat with her legs at his sides. "Akane...." she said softly, before leaning into his face kissing his lips. 

As she sat kissing him, Ranma could feel a pair of hands slide on her legs and hold her sides. "You were supposed to be unconscious." Ranma said smiling as she started kissing Akane's neck. 

"I was," Akane said as he moved his hands back down to Ranma's legs and slid them up her skirt. "But then this beautiful red head came by and woke me up." He then grabbed Ranma's ass and squeezed it hard. 

It was at this time, when the tender moment between two lovers was broken by the sound of the school bell and both Akane and Ranma remembered that they were in the middle of the school's courtyard and surrounded by all of their friends and classmates. 

Embarrassed, they both jumped to their feet and straightened themselves. Ranma stared at the ground, blushing while Akane grabbed his school bag and placed it in front of his crotch to try and cover himself.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Ranma said, to which Akane nodded, still trying to avoid the even more embarrassing scene of exposing the bulge in his pants.

"Guess that cat's out of the bag now, huh?" he said, before realising his words. 

Ranma shuddered as she heard the word "cat", but completely agreed that their secret was a secret no more. "Yep, but look at it this way" she said "At least now, we don't have to keep it a secret and we can just get on with." She then looked at the school bag in Akane's hand and smiled. "Looks like you enjoyed that" she said, before leaning into his ear and whispering "Pervert."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As she sat in her laboratory (I.E. the basement of the Kuno mansion), Kodachi brooded, over the memory of the blonde boy she met the other day. She remembered the way he looked at her, with mystery and desire in his eyes. His smile as he looked at her, almost said "come to me my darling" without him even moving his lips. Or at least that's how she remembered it (but we know better, don’t we?).

"Oh my mysterious blonde haired boy." she said as she stroked the drawing of him she had made earlier. "If it wasn't for that pigtailed skank, we would have shared our first kiss."  
Her attention changed to another drawing she had made. This one however, was of another handsome young man, who Kodachi believed was rightfully hers. "Oh Ranma darling, don't think that I have forsaken you." she said as she stroked the other drawing. "I would gladly have you and our mystery friend together, so you could both hold me in your arms."

She then felt an idea strike her mind like a bolt of lightning. Or rather, like thunder. "Yes," she said smiling at her own genius. "Both of my darling lovers are snared by the same to harlots that my brother Tatewaki finds so infatuating. Perhaps it's time for us to form a truce." She then spent the next twenty minutes cackling like the mad women she is.

Upstairs in his personal training facility, Tatewaki was sat meditating (Well say "meditating", he was actually sat fantasizing about Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl), when he heard the distinct sound of his sister's diabolical laughter. 

"What on earth is she cackling about now?" He said, snapping out of his "concentration" and standing up and reaching for his bokén. "This can only mean trouble for whoever is standing in her way."

Then something came to his mind. "Hmm, perhaps she has finally managed to acquire that fiend; Ranma Saotome." he said, stroking his chin "That would mean that Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl will finally be mine!"

Then another thought popped into his mind. "But what if she hasn't?" he said as he came up with an idea almost identical to his sister's. "Perhaps I should assist her in acquiring Saotome. Then I would finally be able to date with the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo!" And just like his sister, Tatewaki spent the next few minutes laughing away like the deranged man he is.

When both of the Kuno siblings had finally stopped with their maniacal laughter, they rushed out of their respective locations and began searching for one another. 

When they caught up with each other in the courtyard, neither Kuno could wait to speak. "I have a plan!" they both said to each other in unison. "And I need your help with it."

"Let me speak first, brother dear." Kodachi said, as she placed her finger over Tatewaki's lips. "Besides my plan's probably better than yours."

"How dare you assume such a notion?" Tatewaki said, moving Kodachi's hand away. "My plan cannot be faltered. I propose that we align forces and separate the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo from the vile clutches of Ranma Saotome!"

Kodachi was slightly offended by Tatewaki's words. "Don't you associate my Ranma darling with such crude words." she said, angrily. "By the way, it would seem that the pigtailed girl is no longer infatuated with Ranma."

"What!?" Tatewaki said excited "You mean that she has finally become a free woman?" 

Kodachi quickly began to correct her brother. "Not quite, brother dear." she said "It appears that she is now engaged to another man. And he is absolutely devine!"

"Another man!" Tatewaki shouted as he drew his bokén. "I shall end his existence! He will learn not to take what does not belong to him. I, Tatewaki Kuno swear upon it."

"Then we are agreed I take it." Kodachi said, smiling wickedly "We will work together and force Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo apart. And then we'll do the same to the blonde haired boy and the pigtailed girl." 

"Agreed." Tatewaki said as he and his sister shook hands and an unholy alliance was forged.

Ranma shuddered sickly as he stood in the centre of the dojo. "You ok there Ranma?" Akane asked as he prepared to warm up for their sparring session. 

"Yeah," Ranma said "But I think someone just stepped on my grave."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was another beautiful day in Nerima as Ranma and Akane entered the school courtyard. But as nice as the day was Ranma began to feel as though it was about to take a bad turn.

"Is something wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked concerned for her fiancé. "You've been like this since last night." 

Ranma shook the cobwebs out of his head and snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I'm fine Akane." he said, smiling "I just got a bad feeling that something's gonna happen." 

"It doesn't have anything to do with that, does it?" Akane said, pointing over to a pair of silhouettes, standing in their way.

Ranma looked at the pair as they began to walk up to them slowly. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked, to which Akane nodded. 

"Yep, it’s Kuno and Kodachi." she sighed.

As the Kunos came ever closer, Ranma noticed the determination in their eyes. It was far greater than it had ever been before. "Wow, they look pretty serious this time." Ranma said, smiling as he turned to Akane "Do you wanna take this or can I?"

Akane smiled as she contemplated on beating up both Kodachi and Tatewaki senseless. But seeing as Ranma asked nicely, she was inclined to allow her future husband the honours. "By all means," she said "Be my guest. Just save some for me, ok? 

Ranma smiled as he walked up to Tatewaki and Kodachi and made his stand. "Hey Kuno, what's up?" he said nonchalantly. 

"Do not mock me Saotome," Tatewaki said as he drew out his sword and launched his attack “Today is the day that I defeat you once and for all!"

"Whatever you say, Kuno" Ranma said as he took his stance and blocked Tatewaki's blade. "Hey looks like you're taking this seriously today." But as he blocked the sword attack, a small black rose floated by Ranma's face and released a massive cloud of smoke, causing him to cough and splutter.

"Now brother, strike him fiercely!" Kodachi screamed as she threw a gas mask to Tatewaki, allowing him to breathe and make his attack. 

"Ranma, look out!" Akane screamed as Tatewaki launched a swift attack with his blade.

Recovering from the gas attack, Ranma quickly began to dodge Tatewaki's attacks with ease. Bit while Tatewaki was providing the distraction, Kodachi seized her opportunity to attack and smacked Ranma on top of the head with a massive mallet, knocking him to the ground.

"Ranma Saotome," Kodachi said as she raised her mallet onto her shoulder "You have one chance to forsake Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl and devote yourself to me, or else my brother and I will annihilate you." 

As she stood over Ranma, Kodachi was attacked from the side by Akane. "Get this through your thick skull, Kodachi!" she screamed with all the fire in her heart "Ranma is mine!"  
Kodachi picked herself up and dusted herself down, before she spotted Akane charging towards her again. Quickly she dodged Akane, causing her to run into Tatewaki, who was stood with open arms and grabbed her tightly in an embrace. "Akane Tendo, you have come running into my arms." he said happily, just as Ranma was sneaking behind him "Oh what a day this is!"

"Cut that out Kuno!" Ranma said, smashing his knee into the back of Tatewaki's head. "I'm sick and tired of you two idiots always hounding after me and Akane."

Rubbing his head, Tatewaki was confused by Ranma's statement. "Fool, I have never hounded you, same as my sister has never hounded Akane Tendo." he said, before smirking.   
"But listen well, Saotome. Once I have defeated you and my sister has defeated Akane, she will be mine and you will belong to Kodachi."

"So what you're saying is that when Akane and I beat you and Kodachi, you'll leave us alone for good, right?" Ranma asked as he took his position. 

"You have my word, Saotome." Tatewaki said as he prepared himself. "This will be our final battle." He then charged at Ranma with his sword and attacked. 

As Tatewaki came up to him, Ranma caught his blade and responded with a vicious kick, snapping the steel sword in two. He then unleashed an array of lightning fast punches, knocking Tatewaki out cold. 

"Well that's that." Ranma said, cracking his knuckles "Yo, Akane are you done?" 

As it turns out, Akane had finished her fight with Kodachi a while ago and was sitting on top of her unconscious body, playing on her phone. "Finished ages ago," she said, putting her phone away.

"Saotome..." Tatewaki said as he crawled up to his feet. "I admit defeat. You have bested me and have earned the hand of Akane Tendo." he then bowed before Ranma, who also bowed in response.

"I have lost Akane Tendo," Tatewaki said, sadly "But now I must continue my battle for the pigtailed girl! Come Kodachi, we must find the pigtailed girl and her fiancé the golden haired boy." 

It was at this point that Ranma felt it was time, Tatewaki and Kodachi finally found out the truth that they had been oblivious to for the whole time. "Hey Kuno, wait a moment!" he said taking a bottle of water out of his bag. "There's something Akane and me need to tell you." He then tipped the water over his head and transformed.

"What is it Saotome?" Tatewaki said, before turning around and seeing Ranma transform in front of him into the red haired girl. "The pigtailed girl!" He stared at Ranma in total shock as he finally realised the truth. 

"That's not all." Akane said, tipping some more water onto herself and changing. 

"The golden haired boy!" Kodachi said, watching the transformation. "It's only fair that you know the truth," Ranma said, as she stood by Akane and held his hand. "A couple of years ago, I was in china and I fell into a spring filled with cursed water, so now whenever I get hit with cold water, I turn into a girl." 

"It's the same with me," Akane said "Only, this happened to me about a month ago." The Kuno siblings were in shock. Their whole world had been turned upside down and couldn't believe what had transpired before their very eyes.

"All this time, we have been blind." Tatewaki said, before bowing before Ranma and Akane. "I ask for your forgiveness as does my sister."

Now Ranma and Akane were shocked. "You're taking this very well, aren't you?" Akane said confused.

"Indeed," Tatewaki said, smiling "For I have realised that I should have seen this earlier. I am sorry for all the pain me and my sister have caused. We will keep our word and never hound you again. But I myself ask that we can be friends." 

"Yeah no problem, " Ranma said, extending her hand and allowing Tatewaki to shake hands. Akane and Kodachi did the same and before long the four teenagers renounced their differences and forged a truce of friendship.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was a busy day at the Kuno mansion for Tatewaki. Now that he knew about Ranma and Akane's curses, his infatuation for them had ceased to be and it was time to move on and get rid of all the posters and photographs of his former beloveds. Of course Tatewaki being Tatewaki, he had a vast collection of these (mostly supplied by Nabiki). 

As he looked at each of these photos, he pondered on what might have been and sighed. Oh I should have known sooner. He thought to himself as he bagged each photo away.   
But alas, love and pride had blinded me.

He didn't blame Ranma for deceiving him. In fact, he mostly blamed himself for not realising a fact that was staring him in the face. Looking back, he started to think clearly about the many times that Ranma had changed in front of him and the amount of times he just plainly ignored them.

"Tis a foolish heart that beats within me." he said smiling, before there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is." 

As he answered the door, Tatewaki was surprised to see Nabiki stood on the porch. "Hey Kuno baby." Nabiki said smiling, as she reached into her bag and produced a large amount of photographs. "I've got some new photos for you." 

"I don't want them anymore." Tatewaki said, much to the surprise of Nabiki who was a bit taken back. 

"Really?" she asked, "You'll like these ones." 

"Trust me Nabiki Tendo" Tatewaki said firmly "I no longer want any photographs of Akane Tendo or Ranma Saotome. So please stop trying to sell them to me."

Nabiki smiled as she put the photos away and then picked two boxes out of her bag. "Well it’s about time you figured that one out." she said as she passed Tatewaki one of the boxes and smiled mischievously "Here's some extra special ones. On the house."

"I told you, Nabiki!" Tatewaki said even more firmly "I don't want any more pictures of Akane or Ranma." 

He would have said more, but Nabiki placed her finger onto his lips, stopping him in mid sentence. "These ones are not of Ranma or Akane." she said, winking "These are from my secret stash."

Now Tatewaki was intrigued. "What did she mean by that?" he wondered as he opened the box and gazed upon the wonders within. "Oh my goodness." 

Nabiki wasn't lying. This girl wasn't Ranma or Akane. She was taller than both girls and had a less athletic figure. But she was beautiful nonetheless. Unfortunately none of the photographs showed the girls face, as she was always wearing a mask. However in each and every photo, that was all she was wearing. 

Every single photo showed the same girl, completely naked except for the mask. And to Tatewaki's surprise, the girl had even shaved and dyed her pubic hair into the pattern of a blue thunderbolt.

"Who is this girl, Nabiki Tendo?" he asked "And why does she have that pattern?" Nabiki simply smiled and opened the second box to reveal a mask matching the photographs exactly.

When the penny finally dropped, Tatewaki was beside himself. "You?!!" he said, completely and utterly shocked, to which Nabiki smiled and nodded. 

"Is there somewhere, we can be a bit more private?" she asked, as Tatewaki stepped back and let her into the house.

As they moved into the living room, there were still a number of questions on Tatewaki's mind. "I still don't understand, Nabiki." he said as they both sat down "If these were your intentions, why didn't you say anything?"

"Honestly," Nabiki said blushing "I didn't think you would notice even if I did. You were always too busy caring about Akane and then when your pigtailed goddess showed up, you had your sights set on her too."

"I see," Tatewaki said as he listened. "I have spent so long chasing girls that resisted me that I ended up pushing away someone who actually cared."

He then placed his hand softly onto her knee. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all of this time, Nabiki." he said "I truly am. But I must ask why did you always try and sell me pictures of your sister and Ranma if you've always felt this way?"

Nabiki thought about her answer for a few minutes, before she began to speak. "Two reasons." she said "Firstly, I needed the money. Second, you always looked so happy when I gave you those photos and seeing you happy was what made me happy." 

Tatewaki looked at the photos of Nabiki again and smiled. "You know if you had given me these a long time ago, you wouldn't have ever needed to give me any of Akane or Ranma." he said "Pictures these good deserve payment."

Nabiki quickly stopped him. "I don't want any money for them, Tatewaki." She said, before Tatewaki interrupted her. 

"And I don't want to give you any." he said "Instead, I would like to take you out for dinner tonight and perhaps a movie." 

Surprised by Tatewaki's offer, Nabiki didn't know what to say. But then the answer came to her instantly. "Yes." she said "I'd like that. But what time?"

"How about eight? I'll come pick you up." Tatewaki said, to which Nabiki nodded. 

"Sounds good, but on one condition." she said "I'll pay for the movie." She then kissed Tatewaki on the cheek before standing up and leaving. "Bye, Kuno baby."

"Uhm, goodbye Nabiki." he said holding his cheek and watching her leave. "My beautiful ice queen."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Things had been going well for Ranma. Very well in fact. He had gotten used to his curse, the seppuku pact was dissolved and most importantly, he had finally told Akane how he felt about her. He had even begun thinking about the possibility of marrying Akane and having a happy life with her.

As he stood in the courtyard, he thought about his future with Akane and smiled as he came to one particular condition. "We'll be happy alright." he said to himself "Just so long as I cook!"

Then he heard a noise and quickly spun round and took his stance. "What was that?" he thought to himself, before the same noise happened again. This time Ranma listened to where it was coming from and made his way over to the bushes. As the noise continued, Ranma felt nervous (not afraid, he would never admit that, but nervous).

As he moved towards the bushes, he spotted something moving and his nervousness dissipated, allowing confidence to ensue. "Hey come on out of there!" Ranma shouted, preparing himself. But what came out of the bushes was something Ranma couldn't possibly have prepared for.

"Now focus Akane," Kiagi said as he stood behind Akane as she began to pour, "Your measurement needs to be exact." 

Akane steadied herself and poured the green liquid into the cauldron carefully. "Just a couple more drops," she said, before she heard a scream from the other side of town that sounded very familiar.

"That sounded like Ranma!" she shouted, dropping the bottle onto the floor leaving its contents to spill out and dissolve the floor as she ran outside and back home. 

"Oh crap," Kiagi sighed as he looked at the massive hole in his floor and cupped his face. "I knew I should have put a rug down." He then grabbed a glass of water and followed his assistant outside.

As Akane ran home she was surprised to be scooped up into the air by Kiagi in dragon form. "So where are we going?" he asked, throwing Akane onto his back.   
"I need to get back home," she said, holding on tightly "I think Ranma's in trouble!"

When they arrived at the Tendo dojo, Kiagi landed in the courtyard and let Akane down, before conjuring a ball of hot water and dousing himself with it. "Ranma!" Akane shouted, looking for her fiancé, before finding him in a catatonic state on the floor with a small black kitten sitting on his chest.

"Quite the catch, you've got there Akane, isn't he?" Kiagi said sarcastically as he shot a stream of cold water into Ranma's face, waking her up. 

Coughing and spluttering, Ranma sat up and looked up to who was attacking her. "Kiagi?" she said, looking around and spotting Akane "Akane? What's going on?" She then -spotted the kitten again and shrieked, jumping almost ten feet high and wrapped herself around the nearest thing she could, which happened to be Kiagi's head. "Argh! Keep it away from me!" she screamed.

"I think I liked it better when she was unconscious." Kiagi muffled from within Ranma's bosom, before snapping his fingers and causing her to levitate off of his head. "Seriously, you could suffocate somebody with those."

In an attempt to calm Ranma down, Akane picked up the kitten and carried it out of her sight. She then came back and stood beside her levitating fiancée. "Ok Kiagi," she said opening her arms, "You can drop her now."

Kiagi then snapped his fingers and dropped Ranma slowly so that Akane could catch her in her arms. "You're safe now Ranma." Akane said softly as she ran her fingers through the trembling girl's hair. "It's gone."

"Ailurophobia, isn't it?" Kiagi asked as he sat down on the grass.

Akane nodded, "It's because of the cat-fist training, when she was young." 

Ranma then poked her head out of Akane's embrace. "It's all pop's fault!" she shouted before taking Akane's arms off of her. "I'm ok now Akane."

"Cat-fist?" Kiagi asked before realising "Oh yes, that’s right. You used that technique against me. So there are people stupid enough to try that." He then conjured up a small book, which explained everything about techniques, which were seen as too dangerous to try.

"Now let's see," he said thumbing through the pages, before finding the right technique. "Ah ha! Here we are Cat-Fist, Neko-Ken, and Cat- Fu, whatever you want to call it." He then continued to read out the steps of the dreaded technique.

Step One: Wrap the trainee in fish sausage and make sure to tie tightly.

Step Two: Throw trainee into a pit, filled with starving cats and leave for three days.

Step Three: Repeat the process every week for one month, changing the food each time.

Warning: This technique is extremely dangerous and only an idiot would even consider learning it.

"It's a horrible technique." Kiagi said putting the book back to wherever it came from. "Apparently everyone who's ever tried it has gone insane with fear. But I think I might be able to help."

"Really? How?" Ranma asked as she sat down beside Kiagi. 

Kiagi took a deep breath and moved away from Ranma before explaining. "You're not going to like It." he said "One might even say that you're gonna hate it."

"I don't care," Ranma said standing tall and proud "If it means curing me, I'll do whatever it takes." 

"It involves cats." Kiagi said coldly, knocking down Ranma's pride "Lots and lots of cats." Ranma then proceeded to jump into Akane's arms again "I don't wanna." she cried "I don't wanna!"

"Oh for crying out loud." Akane said as she knocked Ranma out cold and put her down. "Are you sure this will work Kiagi?" 

Kiagi stood up and conjured a ball of cold water. "No," he said "But it's worth a try." He then threw the water onto himself and transformed, allowing Akane to put Ranma onto his back and climb on herself.

"Hold on tight!" Kiagi said as he lifted his massive body into the air and took off towards the Dragon's Eye.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

When Ranma woke up, he was in a room which looked almost like the Tendo dojo. "I wonder where I am" he said, as he stood up and looked around. Before he could explore anymore however, the door slid open and Kiagi emerged along with Akane who was carrying a large wooden box.

"Oh good you're awake." Kiagi said as he sat down in the centre of the room. "Sit down please." As -Ranma sat down his eyes fixated on the box in his fiancée's arms and stared at it deeply. 

"Ranma you're in my dojo." Kiagi said as he invited Akane to sit beside him. "And we're going to try a little training exercise. I trust that you are familiar with the Soul of Ice technique. That is what you used in order to perform the heavens blast of the Dragon against me, isn't it?"

Ranma nodded as remembered learning the soul of ice technique and how it helped to calm him in battle. "Yeah, I know how to use that." he said "Why do you ask?"

"You're going to need to use it." Kiagi said "For what I'm about to do, I need you to be as calm as possible." 

"What's the box for?" Ranma asked, staring at the box in Akane's arms.

"All will be revealed momentarily." Kiagi said, trying to keep as cloak and dagger as possible. "For now, you need to concentrate on your Soul of Ice."

Concentrating his energy, Ranma focused himself to be as calm as possible until all trace if battle heat was gone from his body. "Ok," he said calmly, as a pale blue aura enveloped him "I'm ready."

"Excellent." Kiagi said as he took the box from Akane and put it on his lap. "Now no matter what happens, I want you to maintain this same level on serenity that you're in, understand?"

As Ranma nodded, Kiagi slowly took the lid off of the box and put it to one side. Inside was a very small black kitten. The same kitten which inadvertently frightened him earlier.  
Upon seeing the kitten, Ranma froze. His heart began racing and he turned almost white with fear. "Stay calm Ranma." Kiagi said as he picked up the kitten and started stroking it. "Remember to maintain your soul of ice. Don't let it drop."

Following Kiagi's advice, Ranma tried to remain focused and intensified his aura. The small black kitten looked at the blue glow around Ranma curiously, before it decided to jump out of Kiagi's hand and walk closer to it.

Ranma's breathing became heavier when he saw the kitten come closer to him. But he maintained the soul of ice, refusing to allow his fear to take over him.

The kitten came closer to Ranma to the point where it was almost touching his lap. It stretched out its tiny paw and touched his leg, before jumping onto Ranma's lap and lying down comfortably purring.

It’s touching me! Ranma thought to himself as he panicked and watched the kitten sleep on his lap. I can't keep this up any longer. Just then, Ranma felt a very relaxing warmth envelope him as Akane wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok Ranma." she whispered into his ear "It can't hurt you. It doesn't even want to try and hurt you."

Then she said something which almost sent Ranma into frenzy. "Stroke it." she said softly as she moved his hand towards the kitten and placed it down next to it. "Just stroke it gently."

"Are you insane?" Ranma said, shaking "I can't touch it. I can't!" Akane leaned into Ranma's face and kissed his cheek. 

"Yes you can." she said "You're Ranma Saotome. Heir to the anything goes school of martial arts and one day you will be my husband. You can do anything!" 

Ranma moved his hand slowly towards the top of the kitten's head and place a finger. Then another finger, then another until slowly but surely, his hand was resting softly in a stroking position. "I did it." he said, smiling to himself "I did it!" 

Ranma's smile faded as he dropped his head and passed out with fear. "Ranma!" Akane said, shaking him and trying to wake him up. 

"Leave him, Akane." Kiagi said, just as a soft purring sound came from the unconscious Ranma. "He's fine; he'll just need to rest for now."

"What's happened to him?" Akane asked, laying Ranma down on his side. 

"Well assuming everything went to plan, he should have both conquered his ailurophobia and mastered the cat-fist." Kiagi said "And if it didn't, it’s still some degree of progress, because now he isn't afraid of kittens."

When Ranma woke up, he found himself in bed back at the Tendo dojo. "How'd I get here?" he asked himself, just as the door opened and Akane stepped in with a bowl of water and a towel in her hands. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over the window and opened the blinds. Ranma immediately covered his eyes and hissed as the light blinded him.

"Close the blinds, I can't see!" he said, ducking back under the covers. Akane quickly closed the blinds and ran over to Ranma. 

"Are you ok?" she asked, moving the covers away from his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Ranma said, as he opened his eyes and spotted a look of shock on Akane's face. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes," Akane said grabbing a mirror and giving it to him. "They've changed." Ranma looked into the mirror and was shocked by what he had seen.

His eyes had changed. They were the same colour as always, but now they had slits running down them, almost as if they were the eyes of a cat! 

"What the hell?" Ranma said, looking at his new eyes. "I need to be able to see them better. Akane, open the blinds again." 

Akane hesitated for a moment "I thought it was too bright for you." she said concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get used to It." he said, bracing himself. Akane stood up and walked over to the window. 

"You ready?" she asked holding the string. Ranma nodded, before Akane pulled down the string and opened the blinds. 

The light was blinding as it shone through the window and illuminated Ranma's bedroom. At first it was too bright for him, but eventually the pain subsided and his brand new eyes adjusted to the daylight. 

Looking into the mirror again, Ranma took a good long look at his eyes again. "This is unbelievable." he said as he continued staring. 

"Do you think it has something to do with the cat-fist technique?" Akane asked. "Have you finally mastered it?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Ranma answered as he got out of bed, got dressed and headed out of the door.

A few minutes later, Ranma and Akane were stood in the garden. "So how do you want to test this then?" Akane asked as she sat down on the porch. 

Ranma looked around for a moment before spotting one of the trees in the garden. "Like this." he said as he launched his attack, swiping his hand across the width of the tree in a scratching motion. Nothing happened at first, leaving Ranma very disappointed. 

"Well that was pointless." he said, turning away before he noticed a creaking sound. He turned back to see the tree falling in large sections onto the ground. Also, in the wall directly behind where the tree was, Ranma spotted four long scratch marks embedded within the concrete.

Both Ranma and Akane were in shock. "Oh my!" Akane said before Ranma jumped into the air with joy. 

"I did it!" he screamed ecstatically "I've mastered the cat-fist." 

"I'm so happy for you, Ranma." Akane said as she hugged her soon-to-be husband. 

But when Ranma hugged back, a loud crashing sound came from behind them as the concrete wall fell away and crumbled into dust. "Heheh...” Ranma laughed, looking at the destruction he caused and rubbing the back of his head "I guess I over did it a little."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nodoka was in a good mood. In fact she was in a very good mood. As she walked along the street on her way to the Tendo residence, she had almost a spring in her step. There was a very special reason for this spring and that was because it would soon be Ranma's birthday. His eighteenth birthday to be precise and the first birthday that Nodoka could share with her son/daughter for over a decade. 

That was the whole reason Nodoka was on her way to the Tendo's. With only a couple of days to go, she wanted to speak to Kasumi about planning a surprise party for Ranma.  
This is going to be wonderful. Nodoka thought to herself as she walked along. I can't wait to see the look on Ranma's face when he sees what I have planned for him.

When she arrived at the Tendo dojo, Nodoka had to make sure that the coast was clear. In other words, she had to ensure that Ranma wasn't there. "Hello." she called out as she entered the house "Is anyone home?" 

"Just me auntie Saotome." Kasumi called back from the living room. Nodoka entered the living room and saw Kasumi sat at the table, writing on a piece of paper. "What are you writing Kasumi?" Nodoka asked as she sat down. 

"Just a list of things we need for the party." Kasumi answered "I've pretty much covered everything now, but we just need to get the decorations and a cake."

"I'll make the cake at home, Kasumi." Nodoka said "That way, we can make sure that Akane doesn't 'help'." 

Kasumi chuckled at the thought of Akane and her baking abilities. "That just leaves the decorations." she said "I guess Akane can help me with that. It'll keep her out of the kitchen anyway." Both women began to laugh as once again, Akane's cooking capabilities had become the butt of the joke.

"Good," Nodoka said, when she finished laughing "I'll just go and send these invites off and then I've got a cake to prepare. See you later Kasumi." 

"Ok, see you later." Kasumi said "And remember, not a word to Ranma." 

Over the next few days, the entirety of the Tendo and Saotome families were busy in preparation for the party. Nodoka had given the invitations to Nabiki to send out, Kasumi and Akane took care of decorating the dojo and Soun and Genma did the most helpful thing they could by staying as far away as possible.

Everything was in order. Now all that needed to happen was for everyone to wait until the big day. And no one was more excited for the upcoming party than Nodoka. As she sat at home, staring at the masterpiece of a birthday cake she had made she could hardly contain herself. "Just one more night." she said, marking the date off on the calendar. 

Even Genma was looking forward to it. Not because it was his son's birthday, of course. Rather because it was a party nonetheless. And a party in Genma's mind meant two things. Free food and free booze. Yes for Genma Saotome, if a party didn't have alcohol, it wasn't a party.

Then he remembered something very important. This was to be Ranma's eighteenth. This meant that he was going to be an adult. "I guess it's time to bring out the beast." he said smiling mischievously. "Now and where did I put it?"

Rummaging through a trunk of his old belongings, Genma searched and searched until he came across a small vile full of a clear liquid. Reading the label, he smiled. "The beast." he said, staring at the liquid "The most potent alcohol ever devised. Just one drop is all it takes to give everyone a night that they won’t ever forget!"

Genma fondled with the 'Beast' in his hand as he recalled the last time he had ever used it. It was on his wedding night with Nodoka and Genma's father slipped a few drops of the beast into his drink. 

"I don't remember much about that night." he said to himself. "But one thing I do remember is that, it's thanks to the beast that I'm a father."

"I thank my father for that fateful night." he said as he snuck the beast into his pocket. "And I know that after tomorrow night, Ranma will thank me too."

The plan was simple. Genma was to somehow slip a few drops of the beast into Ranma's drink and if teenagers acted the way they were supposed to when intoxicated, Akane   
would become pregnant with Ranma's child. This will definitely get them married and secure the fate of the Saotome family name. he thought to himself. It's the perfect plan.

With his "perfect plan" forged, Genma proceeded to close up his trunk and head back downstairs for a pre victory celebration.

Meanwhile in his room, Ranma sneezed in the middle of his meditation. "Oh crap!" he said, sensing that he was within someone's thoughts. "I can’t even enjoy my birthday without somebody planning something bad."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

The morning of Ranma's birthday had come and the entire house was in anticipation. All except for Ranma of course, who was oblivious to the fact that anything was happening. In fact when he came downstairs everything felt, well, normal. It was as if everyone had forgotten what day it was.

As he entered the living room, Ranma looked around for anything suspicious but everything was just like it always was. Soun was sat at the table reading his paper, Nabiki was stood on the porch texting somebody (probably Tatewaki) and Kasumi was in the kitchen making breakfast. 

The only person missing was Akane. "Maybe she has something planned for me." Ranma thought to himself, grinning as he sat down at the table and waited for both his fiancée and his surprise.

After a few minutes of waiting, Akane didn't come downstairs and Ranma was beginning to get impatient. Where is she? He thought before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Poking his head through the doorway he saw Kasumi stood at the cooker, making breakfast. "Hey Kasumi, have you seen Akane?" he asked as he walked fully into the kitchen.

"Sorry Ranma but Akane left for work early." she said, not wanting to give the surprise away. "Why? Was there something you wanted?" 

"Oh no it's fine, I just wanted to know." Ranma answered nonchalantly "Say you don't know what day it is, do you Kasumi?"

"Why of course I know what day it is." Kasumi said, lifting Ranma's spirits and giving him a smile. "Its Sunday." she said, causing both Ranma's smile and his ego to crumble.

"Ok then." he said sadly "See you later then." 

"Oh don't you want breakfast, Ranma?" Kasumi asked, turning around to see the depressed look on his face. 

"No, I'm fine." he answered as he lowered his head and walked out. 

"Oh dear," Kasumi said to herself "He seems so depressed. But it'll all be worth it tonight." 

As Kasumi returned to her cooking, there was a knock at the back door, before Nodoka came through carrying a large box. "Is he here?" she asked, setting the box on the table. 

"No, he's just left." Kasumi answered "It's a shame we can’t tell him anything. He seemed so depressed." 

"He'll be fine once he sees what we have planned for him." Nodoka answered as she took the lid off of the box to reveal one of the most stunning of birthday cakes. "What do you think?"

Admiring the beautiful cake which Nodoka had created, Kasumi was in awe. "It’s amazing." she said as she looked at the two separate figures stood on top of the cake. One figure was of the male Ranma and the other was of the female Ranma. Both figures were stood in a fighting pose and were on top of a larger yin & yang symbol. The whole cake itself was encircled by a large golden dragon. "How long did it take to finish?" 

"Three days." Nodoka said "The hardest part was to keep it away from Genma; he has a habit of taking things that don't belong to him. Especially sweets." 

"I can’t wait to see the look on Ranma's face." Kasumi said smiling as she covered the cake back up. 

"Have you had breakfast yet auntie?" Nodoka shook her head. "No not yet." she answered as she got some plates from out of the cupboard. 

"Well then, let’s go eat." Kasumi said as they dished up and took everyone's breakfast into the living room.

Meanwhile, Ranma was walking down the street on his way towards the Dragon's Eye to see Akane. "I just hope she hasn't forgotten either." he said to himself as he thought about what had happened earlier. "I can't believe everyone else forgot about my birthday." 

When he arrived at the Dragon's Eye Ranma spotted Bosu with a pen in his hand, working on a crossword puzzle. "Hey Bosu," Ranma said "Is Akane here?"

"In the back with Kiagi." Bosu said as he continued his puzzle. "Faggot." 

"What'd you say?" said Ranma angrily taking offence. 

"A bundle of branches or twigs bound together by either a rope or by hand." said Bosu lifting his head and smiling as he pointed to the crossword clue. "25 down. I've been stuck on that for a while."

"Oh." Ranma said, realising his mistake and looking sheepish. "Anyway, I'm gonna go through and see them." He then proceeded to walk past Bosu and through the door behind into the back of the store.

"Steady now Akane," Kiagi said as he supervised Akane's work. "Too much will cause an explosion, too little will melt through the glass and everything underneath. And I've just replaced this carpet." 

Akane steadied her hands as best she could as she poured the blue powder into the gold coloured liquid. Kiagi smiled as she stopped pouring at the right time without being told to do so. "Very good." he said, picking up the glass and staring at its consistency. "You're going to be an excellent alchemist one day." 

"Thank you, Kiagi." Akane said just as she spotted Ranma in the corner of her eye. "Oh hi Ranma, what are you doing here?" 

"Not much," Ranma answered as he sat himself down. "Just didn't see you earlier, so I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kiagi asked as he placed the vial back onto the table and sat down. "You seem very pleased about something." 

"Well it's a kinda big day for me today." Ranma said beaming happily with pride. 

"Why?" Kiagi asked curiously "Is it your birthday or something?" Crap! Akane thought to herself as she realised why Ranma was there. I knew I forgot to tell Kiagi about something   
earlier. Now what do I do?

"Well actually," Ranma said before Akane quickly cut him off.

"It's his eighteenth birthday today." she quickly said, running around the table to kiss and cuddle her fiancé. "And I have a very special night planned for him."

"You do?" Ranma said excited, before noticing that Akane was acting very suspicious. "You didn't forget did you?" 

"Who me? No, no, definitely not." Akane said waving her hands in denial. "In fact, I've booked us a table at a restaurant tonight."

"Oh okay." Ranma said happily, but still not convinced. "I can't wait. I'm gonna go find something to wear now. I have two outfits to prepare, so I'm gonna be busy." He then kissed Akane on the cheek and left for the stores.

"You did forget, didn't you?" Kiagi asked, smiling. 

Akane smiled back and shook her head. "No, I just want him to think I did. We actually have a party planned at home, but we were meant to make him think we all forgot."

"And did I just blow that up in smoke?" Kiagi asked, realising his mistake. "A little, but at least now he'll make an effort to dress for the occasion." Akane said, before returning to her work.

"Very sneaky." Kiagi said approvingly as he picked up a newspaper and began to read. "So who’s going to the party?"

"Don't worry Kiagi," Akane answered reassuringly. "You and Bosu both have invites."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Ranma!" Akane shouted from downstairs as he put on his shoes. "Did you die up there or something? We're gonna be late." 

"Hold your horses Akane, I'm almost done!" Ranma shouted back as she continued drying her hair.

Since leaving the Dragon's Eye earlier, Ranma had spent almost the entire day focusing on two outfits for tonight. After all when a person can change between either sex at any time, it's important that both forms look good!

For her male form, Ranma put together a more formal version of his usual attire. A white tang with black pants and shoes to match. The girl form's outfit was entirely different however. This consisted of a sapphire blue dress with golden shoes to match her dragon's coil. 

As she turned off the hair dryer she glanced at herself in the mirror. "Damn I'm good." she said to herself, turning off the bedroom light and heading downstairs.

"There you are." Akane said as he stood up off of the couch he had been lying on for the past hour. "You ready?"

Ranma nodded her head as she fixed her earrings. "let's go."

It was at this point, Akane cocked his head up and started looking around suspiciously. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

The room fell quiet as both teens tried to listen. A thumping sound echoed through the empty house confirming Akane's suspicions. "It’s coming from the dojo." Ranma said as she turned to walk out of the living room. "I'll go check it out."

"Wait, hold on Ranma." Akane said handing her a flask of hot water. "You should probably change first." 

Ranma nodded as she took the flask and poured it onto herself. "Thanks." he said returning to male form. "Now I just gotta be careful not to wreck my shirt instead of a dress."

As Ranma went off to investigate Akane followed behind him and tried not to make a sound. Here we go. He thought to himself as weeks of planning had begun to unfold. 

Cautiously Ranma walked down the patio up to the dojo doors. "Alright then, here we go." he said as he ripped the door open. "Who's in here?"

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

The sudden roar from inside the dojo turned him white as a sheet as he fell back onto the patio decking in shock. "Wha? What the heck's going on?" he cried out of confusion. 

"Happy birthday Ranma." Akane said as she kneeled down to give him a kiss. When he had gotten over the initial shock Ranma took a look around the room at the many faces who had came to celebrate with him.

There was Ryoga with Akari, Ukyo and Konatsu, Tatewaki and Nabiki, Kasumi and Dr Tofu, Soun, Genma and Nodoka as well as some of Ranma's classmates. Even Kiagi and Bosu were there stood off in the corner. But the favourite face that Ranma could see was Akane's. 

She had changed back into a girl while everyone had surprised Ranma and she was wearing the most stunning white dress which had a gold dragon wrapping around it. "What do you think?" she said smiling as she helped him onto his feet "Do you like out little surprise?" 

Ranma was overwhelmed with joy. "You guys did all this for me?" he said as he looked around at the decorations and spotted a massive birthday cake that his mother had made especially for the occasion. "This is amazing. Thank you so much." A tear formed in his eye and began to trickle down his cheek.

“Alright save the tears Saotome,” Nabiki said as she took centre stage and raised a glass high. “It’s Party time!”


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Ok Ranma, make a wish." Nodoka said she watched her son standing in front of the massive cake she had baked for him. But before he could blow out the candles, Ranma heard a large cracking sound followed by the dojo wall collapsing to the ground, revealing a very happy and excited Xian Pu clutching a large red box.

"Nihao Ranma!" she said as she carried the box into the dojo and placed in front of everyone else's gifts. "Xian Pu wish very happy birthday, Airen!" 

"Uh yeah, thanks Xian Pu." Ranma said scratching the back of his head as he stared at the massive present. "What's in the box?" 

Xian Pu smiled wickedly as she walked up to the box and undone the bow on top. "It very special present for you," she said as she ripped it open to reveal a large wooden cask. "Ta da! It water from spring of drowned man. Nannichuan!" 

Kiagi's ears perked up as he listened to what the purple haired Chinese girl had to say. Here we go again. He thought to himself as he watched and waited to see what would happen next. He then turned his attention to Ryoga who was eyeing the box and refusing to let it out of his sight. 

That is, until Akari elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't you dare." she whispered into his ear to which Ryoga began to stare at the floor sheepishly. "I wasn't gonna." he mumbled back to her like a seven year old child. For your sake young man, I hope not.Kiagi thought to himself as he watched Ryoga being put in his place. From my experience it’s usually the quiet ones who are usually the most dangerous.

"Xian Pu give to airen on one condition." Xian Pu said as she walked seductively up to Ranma, completely ignoring everyone else in the room including Akane who was standing next to her fiancé fuming with rage. "Ranma go on special birthday date with Xian Pu, yes?" 

"No thanks." Ranma said bluntly as he turned back towards his birthday cake and blew out the candles.

Xian Pu was stunned. She had been completely shot down by Ranma and now he was ignoring her. This had never happened before. Normally at the mention of Nannichuan, Ranma would just about do anything that Xian Pu (or anyone else for that matter) said. Or at the very least he would be tempted to try and steal it through under handed means. Just how much did she miss over the last few weeks?

"What you mean no?" asked a very bewildered Xian Pu. She grabbed Ranma by the shirt and brought his face closer to hers. "You no want Nannichuan? You no want cure?" 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and released himself from Xian Pu's grip. "Not really," he said dusting himself off. "I kinda went full circle with all that cure stuff and I'm really not interested. Before he could explain, Ranma was struck on the back of the head with a large wooden stick knocking him to the ground.

"Don't be so quick to pass on this offer son-in-law." Kho Lon said jumping onto Ranma's chest as he turned around. "My granddaughter offers you a once in a lifetime opportunity to be normal again and how do you treat her? By practically spitting in her face? This is your one and only chance. Marry Xian Pu or spend the rest of your life as a cursed freak!"

The words ran cold as ice through Ranma's ears and he had had enough. "Who ya callin' a freak you dried up old hag?!" Ranma screamed standing up and knocking Kho Lon off of him. "Let me make this perfectly clear, cause this is the last time I’m gonna say it! I ain't marrying Xian Pu! You can bring an entire river of Nannichuan if you want to but you're never gonna change my mind."

Before Kho Lon could react however, the barrel of Nannichuan exploded with its contents evaporating before it could touch anyone within the blast range. Everyone was shocked at what they had seen. Everyone that is except Kiagi who was stood with one arm stretched out and two of his fingers smoking.

"I think we've heard enough of this farce." Kiagi said blowing the smoke from his fingers. 

Kho Lon was shocked to see Kiagi standing in front of her. She never even noticed that the sorcerer was here. "What are you doing here, Kiagi?" she asked.

"It’s nice to see you too Kho Lon. But to answer your question, I was invited to this party. Unlike you." he said smiling as he snapped his fingers to repair the giant hole in the wall where the two amazons entered. "I like parties. Also Bosu really likes cake."

Speaking of which, Bosu was currently eyeing the massive birthday cake and was preparing to attack it. "Bosu!" Kiagi shouted angrily "Leave the cake alone, it’s not for you! It hasn't been cut yet." 

"Miiiiiiine!" Bosu screamed diving towards the cake ravenously. 

Before he could get to it however he was stopped by Akane's fist in his face, smacking him into a crater in the ground. "Touch it and die." Akane said.

"Heh, that was pretty funny." Kiagi said before turning his attention back to the Amazon matriarch. "Now where was I?" 

"You destroy airen's cure!" Xian Pu screamed lunging towards Kiagi to attack him. Kiagi snapped his fingers and Xian Pu stopped immediately, floating in the air. 

"I think you should stop this charade before you humiliate yourself any further, child." Kiagi said releasing Xian Pu from his grip and causing her to drop to the floor. "Ranma knows the truth."

Xian Pu picked herself up and looked at Kiagi in confusion. "What truth?" she asked tilting her head sideways.

"Don't listen to him child, he's trying to trick you!" Kho Lon shouted throwing her stick at Kiagi, where it burst into flames and disintegrated mere inches from his face. 

"She doesn't know, does she Kho Lon?" he asked outraged as her turned back to face Kho Lon. 

"Know what?" Xian Pu asked again before Ranma stepped in and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Nannichuan won't cure me." he said calmly as he looked into her eyes. "Jusenkyo curses can't be cured."

Xian Pu was horrified to hear this news. Her one bargaining chip had just gone up in smoke (literally) and now she finds out that her own curse cannot be lifted, even with Nyannichuan. "No!" she cried, tears running down her face. "That not right. Great Grandmother told Xian Pu all curses can be fixed."

"I'm sorry Xian Pu." Ranma said "Kiagi told me that a couple months ago." 

The look on the purple haired Amazon said it all. "You lie to Xian Pu." she said pointing an accusing finger towards Kho Lon. "You say Xian Pu get cure after she marry Ranma."

"I only did what was best for you." Kho Lon replied pleading for her great granddaughter's forgiveness.

"You leave Xian Pu alone." Xian Pu screamed with tears streaming down her face as she turned her back on her great grandmother. "No want to see you again."

Kho Lon hung her head in shame as she heard Xian Pu's exclamation. "I'm sorry Xian Pu. I only wanted the best for you." And with that, she was gone.

Wiping the tears away Xian Pu headed for the door. "Xian Pu sorry about this." she said making her way to the dojo doors. "She never cause any more trouble." 

But before she could leave however, Ranma stood in front of her. "Wait Xian Pu." he said before Akane joined his side. "Stay here and enjoy the party with us. You were invited you know." 

Xian Pu lifted up her head and smile. "Xian Pu can stay?" she asked to which both Akane and Ranma nodded. 

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Akane said. 

"Okay, Xian Pu stay and enjoy party with friends." the Amazon said hugging both Ranma and Akane before looking at the table of food. "Where did cake go?"

At that point the entire party looked over to the corner of the room where Bosu was sat covered in icing. “I regret nothing.” He lazily said.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As she awoke Ranma was greeted with the massive pounding sensation in her head. Argh feels like my heads gonna explode she thought to herself as she gathered her surroundings and realised three very important things.

1\. She was in Akane's bed

2\. Akane was a boy

And finally 3. They were both naked as their clothes and underwear were scattered and soaking wet on the floor.

"Uh oh." she said as she sat up and tried to piece the night before together. All she could remember was that after Xian Pu's grandmother left and the party resumed. Then Ranma's mother chased Bosu around the compound for eating all of the cake and then after drinking the punch, everyone started dancing and having a good time. The rest was a blur. "What the hell was in that punch?" At that point however, Ranma's concentration was broken by the ungodly sound of what could only have been described as a chainsaw fighting a jackhammer.

"Oh my god! He's worse than pops." she said soothing her sore head before nudging Akane on the shoulder. "Wake up Akane." Akane groaned and turned over onto his side. 

"Five more minutes Kasumi." he mumbled before snoring again. 

Annoyed, Ranma thumped Akane on the shoulder harder than she did before. "Akane, wake up!" 

"Huh? What's going on? Who's there?" Akane grumbled incoherently as he finally woke up and turned over to a large pair of breasts in his face. He then looked up to see the naked redhead sitting next to him in the eyes. "Ranma? What are you doing here? And why are you naked?"

"I woke up here." Ranma answered lifting up the blankets on Akane’s side. "And you're naked too." 

Akane quickly scrambled the sheets back to cover himself and turned bright red. "Ranma!" he said embarrassed "What do you think you're doing?" Then a thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute. Did we... You know?" 

Ranma nodded her head. "I think so." she said "But don't worry about it we were drunk." 

"But you're a girl right now and I'm a boy." Akane whispered worried in case someone was listening (which wouldn’t of course, be out of the question)."What happened last night?" 

Ranma shrugged her shoulders and climbed out of the bed. "Dunno." she said holding her head. "I don't remember much after the old ghoul left." she then started rummaging around the bedroom trying to find something to put on. "Tell you what though. We musta fallen into the pond at some point, all of our clothes are soaking wet. You got any pyjamas I can borrow?"

"Bottom drawer." Akane said sitting up and wincing at the stabbing pain in his head. "Why? Where are you going?" 

"For a bath and then maybe get some aspirin." Ranma replied before feeling a hard pinch on her backside. "Hey Pervert! Hands off!" 

Akane sat back on the bed with his hands in air and pretended to look innocent. "Who me?" he said smiling mischievously. "You're the hot naked girl bending over in front of me. You sure you don't wanna come back to bed?"

Ranma thought about it for a moment as she put a nightgown over herself and smiled. "Oh alright." she said making her way to the door. "But I gotta pee first." 

She then slipped out leaving Akane sat by himself with his hands behind his head. "Now let’s see if she's up for round two."

I hope he's up for round two. Ranma thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Her train of thought derailed as the bathroom door opened in front of her to reveal Kuno wearing only his boxers. "Kuno?" she said confused. "Did you stay here last night?"

"Um yes pigtailed gi- I mean Ranma." Kuno said red faced as he closed the bathroom door behind him. "I slept in the dojo downstairs." 

"Ohh Tachi!" Nabiki called from within her room. "You coming back here or what? I'm ready again!" 

"Coming Biki!" Kuno said before running down the hallway and diving into Nabiki's room. 

"Well that was strange." Ranma said to herself smiling as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Slept in the dojo indeed."

Later that morning as the remnants of the party began to stir the occupants of the Tendo household were gathered in the living room while Kasumi and Nodoka were making breakfast.

At this point an extremely groggy Ranma and Akane stumbled into the living room and sat down on the floor. "Good morning you two." Kasumi beamed as she walked in and set the table. "Did you enjoy the party last night then?"

"The sound coming from Akane’s room last night says to me that they really enjoyed themselves." Nabiki said to which both Ranma and Akane started blushing brightly. 

"Oh my!" Nodoka said as she sat down and began serving. "Although to be honest I couldn't hear anything over the noises coming from your room, Nabiki."   
Hehheh that shut her up. Ranma thought to herself as she began to eat her breakfast.

“Well that was certainly a night to remember.” Kiagi said as he walked in trying to sooth his head before slumping down to the floor to sit between Kuno and Soun. “If only I could. This is the worst hangover I’ve had since that time I had three heads.” 

Everyone else looked at Kiagi in astonishment. “Nevermind.” He groaned “It’s a long story and I’m too wrecked to tell it. Can some pass me a plate?”

Akane handed Kiagi a plate and cupped his head in his hands groaning deathly. "My head is killing me. I’m not coming in to work today Kiagi." he said trying to sooth the pain.   
“Nor am I.” Kiagi answered pulling a set of dragon gilded chopsticks out of thin air. “I’m debating whether to close for the day or to have a sugar crashed Bosu run it. I’ll let you know my decision after some eggs.”

"Welcome to your first hangover Akane." Soun said from behind his newspaper before realising who he was talking to and slammed the newspaper into the table. "Wait a minute. You're only seventeen you shouldn't be drinking!" tears began to flood from his eyes. "Oh how could this happen to my youngest daughter!?"

"But father." Kasumi intervened, "Isn't Akane technically your son right now?"

"I know who he is." Soun cried back. 

“Please don’t get my eggs wet, Mr. Tendo.” Kiagi said moving his plate away from Soun.

"I think somebody might have spiked the punch last night." Ranma said jumping to Akane's defence.

"Yes Mr. Tendo," Kuno said from the over side of the table. "I do believe I had seen a panda hanging around the punchbowl holding a small vial of some sort." 

Soun looked at Kuno through his sea of tears. "A panda you say son?" Just then a large splash was heard from the garden and as everyone looked over in that direction, said panda was sat in the koi pond trying to look innocent. 

Don't look at me. I'm just a harmless panda. said the sign he was clutching timidly.

"Saotome, you've got some explaining to do." Soun said cracking his knuckles.

“But first Mr. Saotome, you must give me a recipe for that stuff.” Kiagi interjected.

"Ugh whatever." Akane mumbled as he finished his breakfast and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Are you coming Ranma?" 

"Yeah sure, why not?" Ranma said, standing up and following her fiancé to the furo. 

"So it was pops that spiked us then." Ranma said as she and Akane entered the furo and began to undress. 

"It looks that way." Akane said "I wonder why."

"Ah who cares?" Ranma said tossing her clothes in to the hamper and putting her dragons coil on the shelf before filling up a bucket. "He probably tried to get us so drunk we'd wake up married or something. Honestly I wish he would stop trying to rush us." 

"Never mind." Akane said as he sat down and dumped his bucket over his head. "Can you wash my back Ranma?" 

Ranma happily started scrubbing Akane's muscular back and started humming softly. "I love these muscles." She whispered into Akane's ear before washing him down with hot water changing him back to female form. "And I love this soft skin too." Akane turned round and kissed Ranma before she picked up the sponge and began washing Ranma.

"My turn to see some muscle." she said as she dumped the hot water over Ranma to change her back to male form. But nothing happened. "Damn." Ranma said noticing that she hadn't changed. "I must be early this month." 

"Sucks being a girl sometimes, doesn't it?" Akane said as she stood up and climbed into the furo to soak in the hot water. "Are you coming in?"

"But what about my..." Ranma said before she was cut off by Akane. "Just use a tampon and you'll be fine. Now get in this tub before I have to carry you in here.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

Her head was pounding as she made each step towards home. She kept a hand above her head to stop the morning sun from getting in her eyes. Oh my head she thought to herself as she walked along. Whatever that panda spiked the punch with, it was strong.

With it being her native tongue, Xian Pu rarely ever thought in any other language than mandarin (unless of course she was thinking about how to pronounce certain Japanese sentences). She never really spoke much Chinese anymore. Not even to her great grandmother. Mu Tsu would sometimes sing to himself in Chinese and she would listen to him and admire his voice. (Not directly of course, she didn't want him to know about her feelings towards him.)

As she thought about last night she remembered what had happened between her and Kho Lon and how humiliated she felt after finding out she was being lied to. How could she do that to Ranma? She thought to herself. How could she even have done that to me? Her own family?

When she arrived home, Xian Pu was surprised to find the Nekohanten closed. This isn't like great grandmother she thought to herself as she took out her key and let herself in.  
Inside the restaurant was dark and silent. The chairs were still stacked on top of the tables from when they closed last night. The only thing that was different was the envelope on the counter. Picking up the envelope Xian Pu noticed that it was addressed to her. This is great grandmother’s handwriting she thought as she opened it and began to read the letter inside.

Dear Xian Pu,

I'm sorry. What happened last night can never be undone. Though you may never forgive me, I hope that you will understand my actions as I explain them.  
When you returned to us after failing to kill Ranma, I was ashamed of you. The champion of our tribe defeated by an outsider and then refusing to take her vengeance. Such a thing could never be forgiven. But when I found out that this Ranma was a man, I saw the chance to redeem you and our family. And then you became cursed. And an opportunity presented itself.

I knew that finding a cure would be your one priority and that you would forget about marrying Ranma. But it just so happened that a cure was also on his mind as well. So I led him to believe that a cure was obtainable. That way he would be like putty in our hands. But in order to maintain this advantage, I was forced to hide the truth from you as well. If you knew there wasn't a cure then there lay the possibility of Ranma finding out too and he would be completely lost to us. I simply couldn't allow this. So I lied. I lied to him, I lied to Mu Tsu but most importantly, I lied to you. And for that, I am truly ashamed of myself.

Please understand that what I did was for your own good. As is what I'm about to do now. As matriarch of the Amazon tribe, I Kho Lon hereby nullify the marriage agreement between you and Ranma Saotome and also declare that no other Amazon woman shall come after you in order to seek justice against you. To insure this, I am returning home to our village in china and I intend to stay. I leave the restaurant in your more than capable hands.

Now that you are a free woman, I ask that you find someone who makes you as happy as I always wanted you to be. 

Your ever loving great grandmother.

PS. Don't forget to let Mu Tsu out of his cage in the kitchen. He's a good boy really and he cares about you a lot.

Xian Pu wiped the tears from her eyes as she put the letter down. "Thank you great grandmother." she said as she heard the sound of a duck rattling his cage in the kitchen. She then went into the kitchen to let Mu Tsu out. 

Flapping his long white wings frantically Mu Tsu shot out of his cage in search of hot water. "Mu Tsu hold still." Xian Pu said as she filled a bucket of hot water and dumped it over the white duck, changing him into a tall black haired (and naked) young man.

"Xian Pu!" Mu Tsu said covering himself with one of the pan lids. "What are you doing here? Where's your grandmother?" 

Xian Pu sat up on the bench and tried not to look at the pan lid. "She's gone home." she said "She's gone for good."

Mu Tsu stumbled about the kitchen and tried to grasp his bearings. "I can’t find my glasses." he said feeling his way around "Or my clothes." 

"Xian Pu has glasses Mu Tsu." Xian Pu said handing the large pair of spectacles to him and started looking around for his clothes. "Can’t find clothes anywhere. Wait here Xian Pu be right back." She then slipped out of the kitchen and darted towards Mu Tsu's room and found his clothes neatly piled on top of his bed with a note placed on them. 

Remember what I said

At that moment Xian Pu realised that Kho Lon had moved Mu Tsu's clothes last night so that when Xian Pu came home she could see him naked. Smiling Xian Pu left the clothes where they were and went back to the kitchen empty handed.

"Xian Pu can’t find any of Mu Tsu's clothes anywhere." she said pretending to look innocent as she entered. 

"Oh no!" Mu Tsu said panicking "What are we gonna do?" 

"Xian Pu have idea." she said as she opened up her dress and let it fall to the floor along with her bra and panties. "Xian Pu have very good idea."


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

Four weeks had passed since the night of Ranma's birthday party and as of yet Ranma was still in female form despite the fact that she hadn't menstruated. And Akane was becoming more than a little bit concerned. 

"It's been weeks now and you still can't change back." she said sitting down next to Ranma with a cup of tea in her hands. "I'm starting to think there's something wrong." 

Ranma nonchalantly blew her hair out of her face and yawned. "Ah I wouldn't worry about it." she said grabbing the TV remote and surfing through the channels. "I've been stuck plenty of times before and they all worked out fine." 

Akane shook her head and sighed. "I wish you'd take this more seriously." she said cupping her forehead before she thought of something. "What if Xian Pu's grandmother cursed you again."

Ranma thought about the possibility for a moment before nodding her head. "You know something? I think you might be right." she said "The old ghoul did hit me with her stick. She might have hit another one of those "cat tongue" nerves or something." She then stood up from the couch and stretched before cracking her knuckles. "Let's go to the cat cafe and pay her a visit." 

Akane shook her head."That won't help." she said standing up. "Xian Pu's grandmother left the night of the party, remember?" 

Ranma slumped back down into the couch and sighed. "Oh yeah she did." she said trying to think of another solution. "Wait a minute. What about Kiagi? If the old ghoul did to something then maybe he can fix it."

"Ranma, that's a great idea!" Akane beamed as she grabbed Ranma by the arm and pulled her up off of the couch. "Let's go to the Dragon's Eye and see if Kiagi can help." And with that said, the two left the dojo and headed off to the Dragon's Eye.

Inside the magic store Bosu was stood sweeping the floor when he heard the door open to reveal Ranma and Akane. "Hi Bosu!" Akane said waving "How are you?" 

Bosu growled slightly before handing Akane the sweeping brush. "You take over." he grumbled "I'm going for a lie down." 

Akane handed the brush back to Bosu and gave him a deadpan look. "Nice try Bosu, but I don't work on Saturday." she said smiling "Is Kiagi around?"

"I'm in the back." Kiagi shouted from behind the door. He then opened the door and entered the store. "Don't worry about Bosu, He's crashing. He spent all his money on candy again and now it's wearing off. Anyway what can I do for the two of you?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed," Akane said "But for the past few weeks Ranma hasn't been able to change back into a guy. We were thinking that maybe Xian Pu's grandmother did something to her before leaving for China."

Kiagi scratched his chin as he looked at Ranma and felt her aura. "Hmm. It doesn't feel as though her ki is blocked." He said placing his hand on top of the Ranma's head. "And I can't sense any magical influence. Other than want you already have of course."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked confused. 

"I can sense the magical imprint that Jusenkyo left on your aura.” Kiagi answered. “It’s how I make the Dragon's Coil. It infuses your clothing with the exact same imprint."

"That's amazing!" Akane said astonished.

"Isn't it?" Kiagi said marvelling at his own brilliance before Ranma elbowed him in the ribs. 

"I'm still here you know." she said frustrated. 

"Yes you are my friend." Kiagi said slapping Ranma on the back of her head. "But as far as I can tell, it’s doubtful that Kho Lon did anything to block your curse from either activating or changing back."

"So what should we do?" Akane asked concerned for her fiancée's well being. 

"Why don't you pay Dr. Tofu a visit?" Kiagi suggested "I'm no expert but this could be a medical issue." 

Now both Ranma and Akane were worried. "Oh no!" Akane said clutching Ranma's hand tightly. 

"Don't worry Akane." Ranma said placing her free hand onto Akane's. "It's gonna be ok."

“Everything will be fine, trust me.” Kiagi said as he led the two girls to the front door. As he stood in the door way, he began to smile. 

“You know exactly what’s wrong with her don’t you, master?” Bosu said as he finished sweeping.

“Of course I do.” The sorcerer answered chuckling to himself. “But I think I’ll wait and see what the good doctor has to say first. Now if you wouldn’t mind bringing me the   
telephone, I have a call to make.”

Nodoka hummed to herself as she swept the yard outside her home. “I love these peaceful Saturdays.” She said to herself before she heard the telephone ring from the living room. “Genma, could you get that?” 

Picking up the phone, Genma would have answered the phone call had it not been for one simple thing. Pandas can’t talk. “Oh for goodness sake Genma,” Nodoka said taking the phone away from her panda husband and placing it to her ear. “That’s why there’s a thermos next to the phone. Hello? Oh hello Kiagi, how are you?”

“Oh I’m fine Mrs. Saotome.” Kiagi said walking into the back of his store to make sure he was alone. “I just wanted to let you know, that I believe our horse has come in. Nabiki is going to flip!”


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

The inside of Dr. Tofu's surgery was quiet and empty. On Saturday afternoons Dr. Tofu would usually close early but he would always leave the surgery doors open in case of an emergency (Or in case Ranma or his friends had an injury which needed seeing to). 

"Dr. Tofu?" Akane called knocking on the door as her and Ranma entered the practice room. But there was no answer. 

"Yo, doc!" Ranma called "You in here?" No answer. 

"He must be in the backyard." Akane said as she walked behind the counter and towards the back door. 

"Shh!" Ranma said listening to a sound coming from upstairs. "You hear that?" Akane nodded and together they walked up the stairs tentatively following the noises which seemed to be coming from the doctor’s apartment. 

As they knocked on the door, they were both surprised to see Kasumi burst out of the door with her hair slightly unkempt and the top three buttons of her blouse undone. "Oh Akane, Ranma, what are you two doing here?" she asked her face a beginning to blush slightly. 

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Ranma smirked before Akane nudged her shoulder. 

"We were just here to see Dr. Tofu." she said "It's about Ranma." 

"Oh my! I hope everything's alright" Kasumi gasped opening the door and popping her head in "Tofu! Ranma and Akane are here to see you!" 

As if on cue Dr. Tofu emerged from his apartment looking almost as dishevelled as Kasumi. "Oh hello you two." he said adjusting his glasses. "What can I do for you?" 

"It’s about Ranma." Akane said holding Ranma's hand. "She can't change back to normal!" 

Dr. Tofu scratched his head for a moment as he contemplated Ranma's predicament. "Hmm. Well that's certainly strange." He said "Can't you use hot water?" 

"No." Ranma said shaking her head. "It doesn't work. I can use the bath ok but I just don't change back." 

Now the doctor was stumped. "Well this is a predicament, isn't it?" he said "Let’s go downstairs and I'll take a look at you." 

As she watched her sister and her fiancée follow the doctor down to the surgery, Kasumi's heart sank. Oh I hope everything's alright. She thought to herself.

Inside the surgery, Dr. Tofu walked over to one of the beds and placed his hand on top of it. "Ok then Ranma lie down here for me." he said before walking over to his desk and pulling out a pair of disposable gloves. Ranma lay on the bed nervously with her arms on either side. "Comfy?" the doctor asked to which the redhead nodded.

"Ok then, first I'm just going to feel for your Ki." he said putting his hands together and breathing deeply as they started glowing blue. "Are you ready?"

"Well yeah," Ranma answered as the doctor held his hands above her body. "But Kiagi already did this. He said that my Ki ain't blocked."

"He was right it isn't." Dr. Tofu said moving his hands towards slowly. "But that's not what I'm looking for." 

"What are you looking for?" Akane asked curiously as she watched the doctor. 

"Abnormalities." Tofu said "The slightest change in........There we go."

"What? What is it?" Ranma said shooting up into a sitting position. "What's wrong?" 

Dr. Tofu placed his hand on Ranma's head and pushed her back down. "I think I might have found the cause." he said unsure of himself "But I need a quick test to be completely sure." He then walked over to a cabinet and retrieved a tiny plastic jar. "Could you go to the restroom and fill this please?"

"Um okay?" Ranma said taking the jar and going off to the bathroom. 

Five minutes later, she returned and handed the sample to Dr. Tofu. "Thank you." he said taking out a small white dipstick from a drawer and dipping it in the urine.

"Well?" Ranma said impatiently. "What's up then?" 

As he looked at the colour of the dipstick Dr. Tofu took off his glasses and wiped them. "Well I'm not sure how to tell you this." he said putting his glasses back on and showing both Akane and Ranma the stick. "So I'll show you."

As they looked at the stick the expression on their faces changed from dread to sheer terror. The word was there on the side of the stick as clear as day.  
"PREGNANT"


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ranma cupped her forehead as she sat up. "Oh man I just had the weirdest dream." She said grasping her bearings "I was in Dr. Tofu's and he said that I was pregnant." 

Dr. Tofu cleared his throat. "Actually Ranma, that happened. You are pregnant." he said showing the stick again. "By about four weeks from what I can decipher from Akane."

Ranma looked about her said fiancée. "Where is Akane?" she asked. 

"She's in the bathroom." Dr. Tofu said pointing to the door. "She hasn't quite taken in the shock just yet."

"SHE'S SHOCKED?!" Ranma screamed shooting up from the bed. "WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH THIS!" 

Reacting to this sudden uproar, the doctor quickly hit several pressure points on the redhead's body and all of Ranma's anger faded away instantly. "Being stressed out isn't going to help anyone." he said sitting back down. "But what is going to help is remaining calm."

At this point Akane stumbled back into the office looking pale white. "Jeez Akane, you look awful." Ranma said to which Akane just stared into space. "Yo Akane, you there?" 

Ranma waved her hand in front of Akane's face. Her expression didn't change. "I think she's Cato-something." 

"Catatonic." Dr Toru said filling a glass of cold water before swilling it in Akane's face. 

The cold shocked him and kick-started his system again. "What? What's going on?" Akane said wiping the water from his face.

"Oh nothing much." Ranma said "You just managed to KNOCK ME UP!" 

Hearing this caused everything to flood back into Akane's memory. “Ohmygod,Ohmygod,Ohmygod,Ohmygod,Ohmygod, What are we gonna do?" Akane sank down to his knees and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down Akane." Dr Tofu said tapping several pressure points on the blonde boy's body "Like I told Ranma. Stress isn't going to help in this situation. I take it that this wasn't planned, was it?"

Both teens shook their head. "I didn't think so." the doctor replied. "Well if that's the case there are things that can be done." 

Akane looked at the doctor with horror on his face. "You mean like an abor-."

"No!" Ranma said emphatically cutting Akane off mid sentence. "Absolutely not!" 

The doctor looked at the young red head inquisitively. "Are you sure?" he asked "A termination would allow you to be able to return to your male body quicker." 

Ranma shook her head. "I don't care about that now." she said placing a hand over her abdomen. "I'm not letting an innocent life die just so I can be selfish."

"Ranma..." Akane said holding Ranma's hand as tears started falling from his face. "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too." Ranma replied kissing Akane's cheek. "Now we have to come up with a plan. I want us to be married before the baby comes. And before I get fat too."

Akane wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Ok then," he said "Let's set a date. But for now we need go about things carefully."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked. 

"Think about it Ranma. If everyone found out at this stage of your pregnancy, it could cause a lot of stress upon you which isn't good for you or the baby.” The doctor answered. 

“My advice would be to keep things quiet until the two of you have managed to get your head around the situation. In the meantime I'm going to prescribe you with some vitamins which you need to start taking."

"But what will we tell people when they ask about why I can’t change back?" Ranma asked.

"We can just tell them that you've been cursed again or something." Akane suggested. "Then after a month or two, we can tell our family the truth and then everyone else later."


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

“Are you sure you want to do this, Ranma?” Akane asked as they walked along the street on their way home for Dr. Tofu’s. “You don’t have to tell everyone right away.” 

“Akane,” Ranma answered “Chances are that if we try to keep it a secret, we’re only gonna make sure that everyone finds out sooner.”

“Fair point I suppose.” Akane said “So who do you want to tell first?”

“I dunno.” Ranma said “We should probably just get everyone together and tell them.”

“Yeah, that way we can just get it over with.” Akane said “Although, you do realise that your mom and Kasumi are basically gonna put you on house arrest?” 

“Ugh, I know!” Ranma said as the approached they courtyard of the Tendo residence. “I wouldn’t be surprised if mom tried to wrap me up in bubble wrap. Also, your dad’s definitely gonna cry.”

“No doubt.” Akane said as they opened the front door and walked into the house. “Well, here goes nothing.”

As Ranma and Akane entered the living room, they were surprise to find the entire family gathered in the living room. Even Kiagi was there, sitting on the porch smoking his pipe and looking outside. “Oh, hello girls.” Nodoka said as she looked up and spotted them entering the living room. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah mom everything’s great.” Ranma lied scratching the back of her head before realising that the truth would probably the best idea. “Actually mom, there’s something we need to tell everyone.” 

Here we go. Kiagi thought to himself as he turned around to get a better view. Time to cash in. 

Ranma reached out for Akane’s hand and held it tight as she tried to find the words. Sensing this, Akane squeezed Ranma’s hand back and looked her in the eyes. “It’s ok, Ranma.” She whispered reassuring Ranma as best she could.

“Well, it’s about why I haven’t been able to change back into a guy.” Ranma finally said what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

“Oh my!” Nodoka said concerned for her daughter. “You haven’t been cursed again, have you?”

“No, no,” Ranma said waving her hands. “Nothing like that.”

“Then what is it boy?” Genma spurted banging his fist against the table “Spit it out, already!”

“SHADDUP YA OLD FART!” Ranma screamed, kicking Genma out of the living room and into the koi pond narrowly missing Kiagi, who summoned up a chi shield to defend himself (but unfortunately not his pipe) from the cold water.

“If nobody minds, I’d prefer to not get wet today.” he said “Now, I believe you were about to say something, Ranma?”

“Uh, yeah.” Ranma said, regaining her composure. “Anyways as you all know, I haven’t been able to turn back to normal for the past few weeks.”

“At first, we thought that she had been cursed by Xian Pu’s grandmother.” Akane added keeping a hold on Ranma’s hand. “So we went to see Kiagi to see if he could help.”

At that point everyone turned towards Kiagi who was emptying his now soggy pipe into an ash tray. “Indeed they did.” He said, refilling his pipe with tobacco and igniting it with his fingers. “But since I couldn’t find anything blocking her chi flow or her curse, I suggested that they went to speak to Dr. Tofu in case it was something medical.”

“Yeah so we did that,” Ranma said nervously before she began to get anxious. “And um, um....”

“It’s ok, Ranma.” Nodoka said, standing up and holding her daughter’s free hand. “Just take your time and say what you have to say.”

“Thanks mom,” Ranma said taking strength from both her mother and fiancée as she prepared herself to deliver the news of a lifetime. “It sorta turns out that I’m about four weeks pregnant.”

Silence hit the room as Nodoka let go of Ranma’s hand and stood back. That’s it, I’m screwed. She thought to herself as she feared for the worst.

She expected Seppuku. She expected the katana. She expected anything else but what actually happened. “Oh, Yes!” Nodoka screamed frantically as she wrapped her arms around her and embraced her with all the love she could muster. “I’m going to be a grandmother! And I won the bet to boot!”

“Ok wait a minute,” Ranma said pulling herself away confused “What bet?”

“Well dear,” Nodoka said “A few months back when Akane became cursed, Nabiki set up a wager to see which one of you would become pregnant first; you or Akane.”

“And you picked me?” Ranma asked as she watched the rest of the family tear up their betting slips. “Why?”

“To be honest, I always expected you to get pregnant.” Nodoka answered, much to everyone’s surprise. “Ever since I asked Akane about your curse.”

“But I wasn’t even cursed then.” Akane said in equal confusion. “How did you expect Ranma to conceive without me?”

“Well for some reason,” Nodoka said “I had this strange feeling that sooner or later you were going to become cursed too. In fact when your father and Genma had a cask of Nannichuan ordered for Ranma’s present at the wedding; I was expecting you to get splashed with it there and then. If not, then I had planned to ‘accidentally’ splash you with it.” 

At that point everyone looked at Nodoka suspiciously. “Oops.” She said.”Maybe I shouldn’t have said that last part.”

“Well I’m just glad that you didn’t think that I was gonna sleep with another guy.” Ranma said.

“I picked you too, Ranma.” Kiagi said proudly holding his betting slip. “Though I made my prediction shortly after Akane became cursed at my store.”

“Apart from that, everyone else expected Akane to get pregnant first.” Kasumi said “Then after you two were married for a while, maybe you.”

“The important thing here is that I’ve lost a fortune.” Nabiki said furiously as she sat in the corner calculating her losses. 

“See Mrs. Saotome,” Kiagi said “I told you she’d be mad.”


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

As winter descended upon the town of Nerima everything, from Furinkan high school to the Nekohanten became cover with a thick blanket of glistening white snow.

Staring from inside the Dragon's eye Kiagi marvelled at the pristine beauty that winter graced. "I love winter." he said drinking his cocoa.

"Haven't you seen thousands of them?" Bosu said as he mopped the melted ice from the floor.

"Literally." he answered "But each one is still as mesmerising as the last."

"And twice as cold." Bosu added.

"Oh stop whining for heaven's sake." Kiagi said taking another sip of his cocoa before the door opened allowing a huge blast of snow to enter the store followed by Dr Tofu. "Ah good evening doctor. How are things?"

Doctor Tofu muffled from inside his massive layers scarves. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Kiagi said snapping his fingers to make the various amount of scarves unravel from the doctor. "What were you saying?"

"I said I couldn't hear you." Dr Tofu said smiling as he rubbed his hands together. "It's certainly cold tonight isn't it?" 

Kiagi shrugged his shoulders. "Is it?" he asked "I haven't actually noticed. After being able to turn into a dragon for as long as I have, I never feel the cold anymore. Anyway what can I do for you this evening? Would you care for some cocoa or perhaps something with a little more kick?"

"Just cocoa is fine, thank you." Dr Tofu said taking off his coat. "I was wondering if I might be able to have a word with you." 

"By all means." Kiagi said inviting Dr Tofu into the back where they both sat down at the table. "What's on your mind?" 

Dr Tofu took a sip of his cocoa and cleared his throat and readied himself. "I'm a little nervous about this." he said as Kiagi noticed the doctor's hands shaking. He then waved his own hand over the doctor's to steady them. "Just take your time." he said "We've got all night."

"Well you see it’s about Kasumi." Dr Tofu said. "I've asked her to marry me." 

Kiagi was slightly confused. "I don't know if you've noticed this Ono but I'm not Kasumi's father and you don’t need my permission." he said cracking a slight smile.

"Oh I've already spoken to Soun" the doctor explained "I wanted to ask about you being my best man for the wedding."

"Well that makes a lot more sense." Kiagi answered grinning as he extended his hand. "I'd be honoured. But may I ask why me?" 

"To be honest, it just feels right to ask you." Tofu said shaking the sorcerer's hand. "You've helped me a lot over the past year." 

Kiagi shook his head and smiled. "No I didn't. You were always going to do and say what you said and did. I just sped up the process a little. She is a lucky girl to have someone like you and I'm sure that the two of you will have a good life together. It will be my absolute privilege to serve as your best man."

"Thank you Kiagi. You're a good friend." Dr Tofu said "By the way, I take it that you've heard about Ranma." 

Kiagi nodded as he sipped his cocoa. "Yes. I did hear she was expecting. I was at the Tendo’s when she announced the news." He said as a smile came to his lips. "Incredibly ironic, isn't it? Taking into account what Ranma was first like when I met him. The whole 'Macho Man' vibe he spewed out and now this. It’s good to know that things have turned out so well for him. Plus me and Mrs. Saotome made a mint with the bets, so good news all round!"

"That's another person you've help a lot." Dr Tofu added. "Because of your dragons coil and the hot waterproof soap, you've helped make Ranma a much better person altogether."

"As I said with you, doctor." Kiagi answered "The right pieces were there, they just needed putting together."


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

"Ahhh it’s good to be home." Ukyo said as she dropped her suitcase onto the ground and breathed in the sweet homely air of her store. 

"Welcome home Miss Ukyo." Konatsu said from behind the griddle. "How was your trip?" 

"It was good. I got to spend some time training with my dad. He says “Hi” by the way. And then there was an okonomiyaki fair in Hokkaido so I learned a few more recipes there that I wanna try out here in the store. And I've also missed my favourite male kunoichi." she said speedily as she came went behind the counter and gave Konatsu a kiss on the lips. "It's just a shame I also had to miss Ranma's birthday. But I'm sure he won't mind getting his present a few months late. I also got you something but I think that can wait till tonight. Where is Ranma anyway? He and Akane usually are here by three." 

"Over there." Konatsu said blushing from Ukyo's embrace as he pointed to one of the booths where Ukyo could just make out Ranma's red hair.

"Do you think he'll be surprised to see me? She said as she stared over towards her best friend. Konatsu smiled mischievously as Ukyo walked off.

"Not as surprised as you will be." he said to himself as he waited what would happen next.

As Ukyo bounced along she waved over to her long time friend gleefully. "Hey Ran Chan." she shouted just before she managed to get a good long look at Ranma and her stomach. "Oh my god!" she screamed pointing frantically. "Is that a B...b...b...b...b...Baby?"

Ranma looked down at her small bump and smiled. "Well almost." she said wincing as baby Saotome kicked. "Hey in there, wait till you're born before you start your training." Watching the bump move, Ukyo zoomed straight towards Ranma, lifted up her shirt and placed her ear onto her stomach.

"Aww.....you gonna kick again for your aunt Ucchan?" she said sweetly as the baby kicked again sending Ukyo into a frenzy. "Eeeeeeeeheheheeee! This is soo exciting. Do you guys know what you're having yet? Is it a boy? I bet it's a boy! Ooh or maybe it's a girl. Please let it be a girl! What is it? I need to know!"

Ranma shook her head. "We decided not to find out." she said patting her bump. "We're saving that for a surprise."

Ukyo sank slightly "Aww... That's not fair." she said just as a thought came to her. "Wait a minute. If you're pregnant Ranma, doesn't that mean that you two are gonna get married soon? I mean surely your parents won’t want your baby to be born out of marriage. Do they?"

Ranma and Akane both nodded simultaneously. 

"The first wedding in two month's time." Akane said. Ukyo cocked her head in confusion. 

"First wedding?" she asked before realising what Akane meant. "Oh wait I see. The first wedding is with you as the groom and Ranma as the bride and then second one will be the other way around. Is that right?" 

Ranma nodded. "Well the second ones just gonna be a blessing." she said "There's not much point in doing a second full scale wedding if we're already married."


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It was a peaceful day in the Kuno mansion as the snow fell signifying that the season of good will had began and Christmas would soon be coming. Tatewaki had taken Nabiki to the movies as an early present (one of many), leaving Kodachi to her own devices. This for quite a while used to mean coming up with a grand scheme to have Ranma come over so she could try and have her way with him. But nowadays she used her spare time in more constructive ways such as honing her skills in gymnastics. Either that or her tinkering away with her chemistry set in the laboratory, but today she was sitting in the living room on Facebook.

Over the past few weeks she had started chatting with a boy she met online and had even started texting, calling him on the phone at weekends and exchanging photos. Apparently, he was Chinese, eighteen years old and practiced martial arts. He seemed quite nice, but he did have a very strange name. Pantyhose Taro.

Although it was strange, the name itself didn't really bother her but she knew that he was deeply embarrassed and ashamed of it so she would never call him by it and instead referred to him as just Taro.

Taro messaged her first today. 

Hi Kodachi, 

I've got good news. I'll be coming over to Japan soon. I was wondering if I could come and visit you.

Kodachi read the message and smiled before replying.

Taro dear, 

Of course you can. In fact why don't you stay over for a few days? There'll be plenty of room at my place and it would be a good chance for us to spend Christmas together.  
Kodachi paused for a moment as she read the message she'd just sent. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "This is far too soon. What if he rejects me? What if he thinks that this is strange? Oh why did I click send?" While she was panicking however. A notification popped up on the screen. Taro had answered.

That sounds great. I'll be over on the 10th so i can stay right up until the New Year if that's ok with you.

Kodachi was ecstatic. Yes of course. I can't wait to see you. She typed just as Sasuke entered the room with an envelope. "Mistress Kodachi, a letter just arrived for you." he said   
handing the envelope to his mistress. 

“Thank you Sasuke.” Kodachi said as she opened the envelope to reveal a small white card with gold writing upon it.

To Miss Kodachi Kuno and her guest,

You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. The event will take place on the 20th of December. We hope that you can make it.

Signed,

Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo

“Oh that’s so sweet!” Ukyo said as she read the invitation while Konatsu tidied up in the restaurant. 

“We’ve been invited to Ran-Chan’s wedding.” Konatsu stopped sweeping and walked up to Ukyo. “As long as it doesn’t end up like the last wedding then I’m game.” He said as he adjusted his dress and sat up on the stool next to his fiancé. 

“So when is it?” Mu Tsu said as he polished his glasses and picked up the invitation and began to read it. 

“It’s on the 20th of December.” Xian Pu said showing that her Japanese had significantly improved. “I’m looking very much forward to it.”

Kodachi and Taro continued their chat:

Didn’t you say you knew Ranma Saotome?

Yes, I met him in China

So do you want to come to the wedding with me? I’m sure Ranma will be thrilled to see you again.

Yeah sure, that sounds great 

Just one question. If Ranma’s going to be the bride then who is going to be her bridesmaids?

Kodachi thought about Taro’s question for a moment before realising something. She never asked me to be her maid of honour. She thought to herself. 

Taro dear, I’m going to have to call you back. Something’s just come up. See you when you get here X

See you soon Dachi X

After realising that she wasn’t asked to be maid of honour, Kodachi was left confused. Strangely enough, she wasn’t the only one to feel this way as both Xian Pu and Ukyo had also came to this stunning revelation. “She never asked me!” all three girls said in their respective places and so they all came up with the same remedy for their problem. They all decided to confront Ranma in the hopes of convincing that they should be their aid of honour.

“Achoo!” 

“You ok there, Ranma?” Akane asked concerned “You know it's bad for you and the baby if you get a cold.” 

Ranma rubbed her nose and held her bump. “I've got a bad feeling about this.”


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Ukyo ran down the street as fast as she could towards the Tendo dojo in the hopes of finding Ranma. “Almost there,” she huffed as she sped down the alleyways when she spotted someone out the corner of her eye. A purple haired girl riding a bicycle along the fence railing. “Xian Pu?” She shouted out, flagging the Chinese girl down. “Where you off to in such a hurry?”

“Xian Pu off to see Ranma.” She said continuing to ride. “She forget to ask me to be her maid of honour.” Wait a minute, what? Ukyo thought to herself as she heard what Xian Pu had to say and jumped onto the fence in front of her bike. “Why would she ask you?” she asked, stopping the bike with her feet. “Ranma was meant to ask me! She's my friend!”

Xian Pu scowled “Xian Pu Ranma’s friend, not stupid spatula girl!” she said trying to force Ukyo off of her bike but she wouldn’t budge. 

“I've known Ranma since we were kids.” She shouted back with all the fury she could muster. “You met her two years ago and then tried to kill her!” Xian Pu felt offended. Sure, when they originally met she did try to kill her but that off course was because of Amazon tradition. Something Ukyo (or anyone thinking logically for that matter) would understand.

The tension between the two girls was fierce. Both of them ready to tear the other apart. As the both stared holes in each other’s eyes they waited for the inevitable clash, when something unexpected happened as it started raining black rose petals followed by an all too familiar laugh filling the air.

“Kodachi?!” both girls said as the black rose of St Herebeke’s gracefully landed before them. “Ladies, you really shouldn’t worry so much.” She said holding a black rose to her face and taking in its sweet intoxicating scent. “Ranma would never ask one of you two to be her bridesmaid. Why would she when she has me?”

“You shut your mouth Kodachi!” Ukyo said, readying her spatula. “Ranma’s gonna be making be her maid of honour.” 

Just then Xian Pu threw her bicycle at Ukyo only just missing her. “No! She make me maid of honour!” she shouted more furious than ever.

After jumping out of the way of the bike, Ukyo realised there was only one way to solve this dilemma. “There’s only one way to solve this, ladies.” She said jumping down to the pavement below. 

“Indeed there is.” Kodachi agreed, readying her stance as Xian Pu did the same. “Winner gets to be bridesmaid, ok?” Xian Pu said to which both girls nodded. The atmosphere became thick with the heat of the three girls’ battle auras as each combatant stood motionless in their stances, waiting for the other two girls to make their move. 

“Ahh,” Kiagi exhaled as he drank his cocoa. “I love these peaceful Sunday mornings, don’t you Bosu?” Body grunted as he continued sweeping the floor and muttering to himself. “Oh quit you bellyaching. It's not my fault you spent all your money on candy again, is it?” Before Kiagi could begin his lecture, they were both interrupted by Xian Pu crashing through the store window. 

“What on earth?” Kiagi said putting down his cocoa just as Kodachi smashed through the other window and wiping out the cocoa. 

Ukyo stormed in after them. “I'll rip your heads off!” She screamed jumping towards Kodachi with her spatula in hand. Before she could make contact Ukyo, along with Kodachi and Xian Pu found herself frozen and unable to move from their spot.

“Now I don’t know what this is all about and I certainly don’t care.” Kiagi said snapping his fingers to release the three girls from his magic. “But this is MY store that you three have decided to rage war in and I’d appreciate it if you could take this elsewhere.”

“But you don’t understand..”Ukyo started before Kiagi zipped her mouth shut with a swipe of his finger. 

“I think you are the one who doesn't understand, Miss Kuonji.” He said, glowing red as his patience worn extremely thin. “I said TAKE IT OUTSIDE!!!” The shockwave caused by Kiagi’s voice ripped through the air and blasted the three girls (and the rest of the store) away into the horizon, leaving a massive smouldering crater, a burned gymnastics club and half a spatula as the only evidence of what had taken place.

Just then, Akane popped her head through the back store door. “What on earth is going on out here?” she said looking at the damage. “And what happened to the front of the store? Or the street for that matter.” 

Kiagi stopped glowing as he began to calm down and dusted himself off. “Just your idiot friends fighting over something. They destroyed my window and most importantly my cocoa.” He said, pointing towards where he launched the three girls. “I don’t care what, but be a lamb and go fix it, will you? They're off in the horizon somewhere in that direction.” Then with a snap of his fingers, all the damaged caused by Kiagi instantly repaired itself. 

I've got to learn how he does that. Akane thought to herself as she quickly grabbed a satchel from behind the counter and headed out of the door.

“Oh, my head.” Kodachi said as she sat up and looked around to gather her bearings in the middle of the forest. She looked at the trees above her and spotted Xian Pu lying dazed in the branches and Ukyo below her in a bush equally dishevelled. “Are you two alright?” she asked concerned for her friends/enemies. 

Xian Pu looked towards Kodachi and nodded just as Ukyo did the same. “Where are we?” Xian Pu asked.

“I'm not sure,” Kodachi said “But I think that Wizard sent us somewhere with his magic.”

“That wizard’s name is Kiagi.” Akane said from behind them “And he didn't use any magic. You were just blown away by force of his voice.”

All three girls were shocked to hear this. “I had no idea he was that strong.” Ukyo said as she climbed down from the tree and fell to her knees. 

“Well of course he is. “ Akane said reaching onto her satchel. “Why do you think he gave Ranma as much trouble as he did?” 

“But Ranma beat him, didn't he?” Kodachi asked

“But don’t remind him,” Akane said nodding. “You've annoyed him enough already. Why did you break his window anyway?”

“IT WAS HER FAULT!” all three girls shouted in unison whilst pointing to each.

“ONE AT A TIME!” Akane shouted.

“These two idiots think they're gonna be Ranma’s maid of honour.” Ukyo said pointing to Kodachi and Xian Pu who both looked venomously at Ukyo and then to each other as if to say the same thing.

“That's what this is about?” Akane asked scratching her head. “I told Ranma to arrange that, weeks ago. She must have forgotten. Nevermind, Ranma’s at home right now so we can go over and ask her.”

“But we're in middle of the forest.” Kodachi said to which Ukyo and Xian Pu agreed. “It true. Wizard blew us very far away.” Xian Pu said.

“Wrong.” Akane said looking deadpanned at the three girls. “You're in the trees behind Furinkan high school.”

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo, Ranma was stood in the snowy courtyard practicing her katas. With the baby only two more months away and after the stern orders from Dr. Tofu, Akane, Kasumi and of course her mother she was only allowed to lightly exercise. The fact that she couldn’t train properly was eating her up as she felt herself losing chunks of her strength at a time.

But the worst part was the boredom. At first she appreciated the peace that being pregnant provided but now because of the lack of fighting, the novelty had worn off. It wasn’t all bad though. With all the spare time she now had, Ranma had taken up meditation in order to retain a substantial amount of her battle aura. 

For some reason meditating seemed a lot easier after nowadays than it used to. Probably because no one's here to pester me. She thought to herself as she moved through her positions along the snow covered ground. However, that peace was to be short lived.

“Hello?” Akane called out as she entered the house with Ukyo, Kodachi and Xian Pu behind her. “Are you home, Ranma? You're not outside training again, are you? It's freezing!” 

Upon hearing her fiancée, Ranma broke her concentration and jumped back into the living room as quickly as she could given her condition. “In here Akane. I've been indoors all day long.” she said looking at the clock and straightening her hair, “You're home early aren't you?”

It was at this moment she spotted the other three girls looking quite dishevelled. “What happened to you three?” she asked, concerned for her friends (and also changing the subject at the same time). “Have you guys been fighting again?”

“Well that’s why we're here.” Said Ukyo “Ranma dear,” Kodachi interrupted “Tell these two that I'm your maid of honour.”   
Xian Pu knocked Kodachi out of the way. “No, Xian Pu is maid of honour!” she shouted before Ukyo smacked her with her spatula.

“I told you two, it’s ME!” She shouted.

And just like that, Ranma’s peaceful day turned into a chaotic one as she quickly became overwhelmed by the accosting. “STOP IT, YOU IDIOTS!” Akane shouted “This fighting has to stop! You're all stressing Ranma AND the baby!” 

Once everyone had calmed down Ranma took a deep breath and sat down to rest herself. “Now,” she said “Can somebody please tell me what this is all about before I go into early labour?”

Kodachi, Xian Pu and Ukyo almost went into cardiac arrest upon hearing that. They definitely didn't want to be responsible for THAT happening. 

“Ranma!” Akane scolded “You shouldn’t joke about that! It's not funny! Girls relax, she's not due for another two months.”

After calming down, Ukyo elected herself to speak out her grievances first. “Well Ran Chan,” she said sitting down. “We need you to decide something for us. Who's gonna be your maid of honour when you and Akane get married? Me, Kodachi or Xian Pu?”

“Maid of honour?” asked Ranma as she scratched her head in confusion. 

“You know Ranma, your chief bridesmaid.” Akane said. “I told you to sort that out weeks ago, before Nabiki sent out the invitations.” 

“Oh yeah I remember now!” Ranma beamed as she finally understood why everyone was so ramped up. “Sorry guys. I forgot all about that. Baby brain.”

“Well?” Kodachi asked “Who do you want to do it?”

Ranma sat quietly for a moment as she tried to think. “I really don’t know.” She eventually said.

“Pick me!” Ukyo said

“No, me!” said Xian Pu

“Please Ranma. The obvious choice is me!” Kodachi said.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Ranma said before a question popped into her head. “What exactly does a maid of honour do?”

“Wait a minute.” Akane said looking at her fiancée. “You don’t know what a maid of honour does in the first place?” Ranma shook her head. 

“Well,” Kasumi said as she entered the living room, much to everyone's surprise. “A maid of honour is like a normal bridesmaid, but they're in charge of organising everything about the wedding. Oh by the way, I've taken care of the flowers and I've booked an appointment for you to get measured for your dress, Ranma.”

“Thanks Kasumi,” Ranma said “I don’t know what I'd do without you.” 

Then, Ranma had an epiphany, as the solution to her conundrum had presented itself.

“Kasumi?” Ranma asked standing up and facing her soon to be sister in law.

“Yes Ranma, what is it?” Kasumi asked.

“Will you be my maid of honour?” Ranma asked.

“Of course! It's so obvious.” Akane said “Kasumi, you've already done so much of the planning, why shouldn't it be you?”

Kodachi was about to object when she, Ukyo and even Xian Pu realised they had now entered a losing battle. “We completely agree.” They said in unison.

Kasumi thought about it for a moment before coming to her decision. 

“Yes.” She said. “Though I am a little surprised that you didn’t ask me sooner.”


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

“Hold still Ranma, I’m almost done.” Kasumi said as she added the finishing touches to Ranma’s hair.

“Thanks Kasumi.” Ranma said “I honestly don’t know how I'd manage this without you.”

“Ranma, you'd be surprised how few brides actually do their own hair and makeup on their wedding day.” Kasumi said “It practically never happens.”

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. “Are you decent, ladies?” Kiagi asked from behind the door. Ranma chuckled to herself. “Yes Kiagi,” she called “You can come in.”

Kiagi opened the door and stepped inside Ranma’s bedroom. He was holding Ryoga’s magic compass. “Have either of you seen Ryoga? He asked “Akari said he dropped his compass in the courtyard and he went to go find it about half an hour ago. I found the compass on the living room table but so far your groom’s best man has continued to allude me.”

“BAKSAI TENKATSU!!” Ryoga cried from an undisclosed location. Following that, an explosion was heard from the backyard.

“Found him!” Mu Tsu called from the same location. “Stay put, Ryoga!” Akari shouted bashing him on the head with a mallet. 

Kiagi winced at the sound of skull meeting wood. “There's never a dull moment in this town. I'm glad I moved here.” He said “While I'm here Ranma, I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to you. If that’s ok with your maid of honour, of course?”

“Oh don’t worry about me Kiagi,” Kasumi said “I'm done here now and I need to go get myself ready.” 

“Thank you Kasumi.” Kiagi said stepping out the way as Kasumi left to get dressed.

“So how do I look?” Ranma said standing up and turning to face Kiagi.

Kasumi had out done herself with Ranma’s hair as it cascaded down her left shoulder like a ruby waterfall. Her pale white skin blended with the ivory and pearl colours of her wedding dress perfectly.

The dress, though simple in its design, was elegant in its presentation with lace shoulders a dark red rose on the bust.

“Beautiful. Simply stunning.” Kiagi said “In fact, if Akane changes his mind then I might just marry you instead.”

“Ah shaddup!” Ranma said, blushing as they both began to laugh.

“Joking aside though,” Kiagi said “You've come a long way from that ‘Macho Man’ vibe you gave off on our first meeting. It's amazing the difference a year can make.”

“We'll it's hard to be manly when you have this.” Ranma said placing her hand gently on her bump. “Has it been a year already?”

“Indeed it has.” Kiagi said smiling as he nodded. “You nervous?”

“Nervous?” Ranma said “I'm terrified! Although I'm much better than I was the last time we tried to get married.”

“Last time?” Kiagi asked curiously “What happened then?”

“Well basically,” Ranma said “This was before Akane got cursed and right after I fought Saffron at Jusendo. Mine and Akane’s dads tried to surprise me with a cask of Nannichuan for after the wedding.”

“Little did they know what a catastrophe they almost caused.” Kiagi said to which Ranma nodded.

“Oh that's not the worst part.” She answered. “See, all of my and Akane’s suitors were invited to the wedding caused a massive fight and tried to stop the wedding, pops decided to try and take the Nannichuan for himself as did Mu Tsu, Ryoga and me, then Happosai ended up drinking the whole cask in one go and when we tried to get him to spit it out he   
bombed us.”

“The firecracker thing?” Kiagi asked remembering how Happosai had escaped his clutches several months ago. “I hate that technique.”

“In the end, it was just a complete disaster.” Ranma said shaking her head.

“Well, it certainly sounds that way to me.” Kiagi said taking in Ranma’s story. “You still terrified?”

Ranma nodded her head shyly and said nothing.

“Hmm. Well maybe this will help.” Kiagi said as he fired an arrow at Ranma who only just got out of the way.

“What the hell was that for?” Ranma screamed frantically. “You almost hit me!”

“Almost being the key word.” Kiagi said smiling with his finger tips smoking as he began to explain his actions. “When we fought almost a year ago, you only just beat me. Just!   
And that pisses me off to no end!”

“So what?” Ranma said moving into a defensive stance. “You wanna rematch? Well in case you ain't noticed Kiagi, I ain't in any condition to fight you today!”

“Nor have you mastered the Cat-Fist like I had hoped you would.” Kiagi answered.” Besides, I don’t wish to fight a pregnant woman, especially on her wedding day where I am a guest at. No, I was thinking that we could settle this at a time when we are both at our peak physical condition. When you have mastered your trump card and when I have found a way to prepare for it properly.”

“So when were you thinking? Ranma said relaxing herself.

“Shall we say, seven years?” Kiagi said extending his hand. “That should give us both more than enough time.”

“Deal.” Ranma said smiling as she shook Kiagi’s hand. “Although you could have just asked me after the wedding.”

“I was going to.” Kiagi said smiling. “But seeing how nervous you looked, I thought it would be best to try and take your mind off of things for a moment.”

“Thanks Kiagi,” Ranma said. “I needed that.”

“Glad to be of service.” The sorcerer said.

Akane stood at the altar a bundle of nerves as he waited for Ranma to show. I can’t believe this is finally happening he thought to himself before smirking as he looked at his tuxedo. Although I'm supposed to be the bride. Still, at least Ryoga’s come to.

As the music began to play every one stood up from their seats and watched as the bride made her way down the aisle. Akane couldn't believe his eyes, watching Ranma walk towards him with massive bouquet of red roses in her hands and Genma on her arm. She looks so beautiful he thought to himself. Is that really Ranma?

“Akane,” Genma said as he and Ranma approached the altar. “I present to you my daughter.” 

“He knows who I am pop.” Ranma said from behind her veil. Yep, that’s Ranma, alright! Akane thought to himself watching Genma grumble, knowing he couldn't do anything about Ranma’s sly comment. If he does, there'll be a line of people waiting to kick his ass! That's if Ranma doesn't finish him off herself!

“You ready, Ranma?” Akane said as he lifted her bride’s veil. “You look amazing!” 

“Kiagi said that.” Ranma said looking at Akane’s tuxedo and his blonde hair tied back in a neat ponytail. “He also said that if you change your mind, he'll marry me. You don’t look too bad either.”

“Too bad for Kiagi,” Akane said smiling as he gave Ranma a kiss. “Cause you're mine, Ranma Saotome!”

“You're supposed to wait for that part.” The priest said after clearing his throat.

“Oh, sorry.” Akane said rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ranma said too.

“It happens.” The priest said before he started the proceedings. “Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. Which is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken In hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained. 

Matrimony was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort that the one ought to have of the other, in both prosperity and adversity. 

Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.”

After waiting a few moments, the priest turned to Akane. “Akane Tendo, will you take this woman to be thy wedded wife? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thyself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?”

“I will.” Akane said smiling as he looked at Ranma.

The priest then turned to Ranma.

“And to you, Ranma Saotome. Will you take this man to be thy wedded husband? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thyself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I will.” Ranma said looking into Akane's eyes and smiling just as much as he was.

“For as much as these two have pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring,” the priest said “I pronounce that they be man and wife together. Now, you may kiss the bride.”

Neither party had to be told twice, as Ranma and Akane sealed their marriage with a true love's kiss.

“Don't cry, Tendo.” Genma said as he tried to console his friend. 

“I can’t help it, Saotome!” Soun cried, tears gushing from his eyes.

See, this is why I said not to cry. Genma signed having now been turned into a panda.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

“So,” Ranma said, taking Akane in hand “Are you ready for your first dance as Mrs. Saotome?” 

“Technically, you're Mrs. Saotome right now, Ranma.” Akane said smirking as he stood up “Or did you fail to notice the dress?”

“Oh, Ha ha ha. “ Ranma said, wrapping her arms around her new husband. “You lead then. But don’t step on my feet, like you did at the rehearsal.”

“Where are Ranma and Akane going?” Ryoga asked, watching the bride and groom leave their seats. 

“It looks as though they're going to have their first dance.” Akari answered. This only added to Ryoga's confusion.

“First dance?” he asked “What's that?”

“It's tradition, Ryoga.” Akari replied as she began to explain. “This is the first time that Ranma and Akane will dance as a married couple.”

“Oh,” Ryoga said finally understanding. “So when we get married, we'll be expected to do this too? I don’t even know how to dance.”

“Well then,” Akari said smiling “You'd best get learning. And if you step on my feet, you'll go back in the carry cage.” 

“Understood.” Said Ryoga knowing his place. 

“So do want to dance, too?” Tatewaki said looking towards Nabiki.

“Not yet,” Nabiki said watching her brother and new sister in law on the dance floor. “Give it a few more minutes, until everyone else decides to join in.”

“Very well, my dear.” Tatewaki said “But you should know that I am a very capable dancer as well as a swordsman.”

“I bet you are Tacchi,” Nabiki said smiling “I bet you are.”

“Oh, they make a wonderful couple,” Nodoka said as she turned to face her panda husband. “Don't they, Genma?”

Genma nodded as he helped himself to another plate of food. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any hot water, dear?” she asked to which the panda nodded.

It's ok honey, he signed I'm fine for now.

Just then, Kiagi came up to Nodoka and Genma and sat down across the table from them. “Ah, Mr Saotome.” He said “I don’t suppose you have any more of that concoction you   
used at Ranma's birthday, by any chance?”

The panda shook his furry head. Sorry magic man. He signed Boss’s orders.

“Fair enough.” Kiagi said sadly as he stood up and walked back to the bar “Now I have to find another way to get hammered.”

“Whew,” Ranma said as she suddenly stopped dancing. “I need to sit down now.”

“Ok then,” Akane said taking his wife back to there, table where they both sat down. “I think you may have overdone it a bit. You are nearly eight month’s gone now”

“I know, stop worrying.”Ranma said breathing heavily.

“How’s everyone doing over here?” Soun asked as he came up to Ranma and Akane’s table. “Are you alright, Ranma? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine Mr. Tendo,” Ranma said “I just need to catch my breath.”

“Well, while you’re sitting down,” Soun said sitting next to the bride and groom “I thought i would take this opportunity to give you both something”

“What is it Dad?” Akane asked as he watched his father produce two small envelopes from his jacket pocket.

“Well,” Soun said clearing his throat. “As you know when I and Ranma’s father originally set up your engagement, it was because we both wanted the two of you to inherit my dojo and carry on our combined schools.”

“So...Now that we’re married,” Ranma said “The dojo is essentially ours, isn’t it.”

“That’s correct, son” Soun answered as he opened one of the envelopes and passed its contents to Ranma.

Unfolding the document she read it clearly. “This document certifies that the property know as the Tendo Dojo is now the property of Ranma and Akane Saotome.” She read,   
chuckling at reading Akane’s new surname for the first time. “Guess it’s official now, huh?”

“So what’s in the other envelope, Dad?” Akane asked as he looked at the deed to the dojo and read it for himself. 

“Take a look and see for yourself, Akane.” Soun said as he passed the other envelope to Akane.

Akane opened the envelope and as soon as she looked the document it contained, his facial expression changed to shock. “This is the deed to our house.” Akane said as Soun nodded, “You’re giving us the house, too?”

“But what about you, Mr. Tendo?” Ranma asked

“Your mother said that I can stay with them.” Soun answered “So, I’ll be moving out on Friday.”

“But what about Kasumi and Nabiki?” Akane asked, concerned for his sisters. “Have you spoken to them about this?”

“Actually, it was their idea.” Soun said, much to Ranma and Akane’s surprise. “Nabiki has decided to move in with Tatewaki and with Kasumi being engaged to Tofu, they both want to find a house near the surgery.”

“I really don’t know what to say.” Ranma answered “Thank you, Mr. Tendo.”

“Thank you daddy.” Akane said, hugging his father.

“Don’t mention it.” Soun said hugging his son back. “I’m just making sure that my grandchild has a roof over their head.”


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

“Well Ranma,” Akane said holding up the piece of lumber. “What do you think?”

Ranma stared at the would-be sign for a few moments as she tried to read it. Akane watched her wife in anticipation and wearing patience. “Is it good or not?”

“Um.. It’s um...” Ranma said trying to find the best possible words. “How long did you say you have been working on this, again?”

“I started it the week before we got married.” Akane answered as she tried to work out how long they had now been married. “So about five weeks, I guess.”

“Five weeks?”Ranma asked as she further scanned her wife’s ‘handiwork’. The board of the sign was made of a singular piece of cedar. It was crudely cut and misshapen, but it was solid. The painting of the words, though spelled correctly was poorly written and it was difficult to make out at first glance. It was simply the case of Ranma telling her ‘sometimes’ overly sensitive wife that!

“You like it?” Akane said smiling as she waited for Ranma’s approval.

“Uh yeah, sure.” Ranma said not wanting to upset Akane. “It definitely has your touch to it, Akane. You can tell that you’ve worked so hard on it.”

“Oh I knew you would like it.” Akane said giving Ranma a quick kiss and picking up the sign. “I’m just gonna go hang this up outside. You coming with?”

“Sure.” Ranma said watching how giddy Akane was with excitement. Maybe it won’t look so bad once it’s hung up. She thought to herself as she followed her wife outside.

Unfortunately it did look bad once hung up. Especially given the shoddy hammering and bent nails that held it up. “This is so great, Ranma.” Akane said excitedly as she hugged her wife gently and pulled out her phone. “Let’s take a selfie with the sign.”

“Whoa, Whoa, settle down Akane.” Ranma said as Akane quickly took the picture. “You didn’t even give me a chance to smile for crying out loud.”

“Relax Ranma,” Akane said looking at the picture on her phone “It’s a natural picture. You look great!”

“Huh!” Ranma said smiling as she looked at the picture and saw both her and her wife standing in front of the new sign looking happily into the camera. “You’re right we do look happy, don’t we?”

“And why wouldn’t we be?” Akane asked as she kissed her on the cheek. “We’re a happily married couple. Well, I’ve got to go to work now, are you gonna be alright until your mother gets here?”

“Of course I am.” Ranma said trying to reassure Akane. “You don’t need to worry so much, you know? I can look after myself for a couple of hours. I don’t need babysitting.”

“I know you can.” Akane said “But you could go into labour any day now and I don’t want you over exerting yourself. I just want to make sure that the both of you are safe.”

“Like I said,” Ranma said “I can manage for a couple hours until my mom gets here. If not, I can call her to come sooner, she won’t mind. Besides, I’m not due to give birth for another two weeks. Now you’re gonna be late for work. You’d best get going.”

“Ok then,” Akane said as she put on her coat. “You sure you’re gonna be ok?”

“Yep!” Ranma said as she nodded.

“Ok then,” Akane said giving Ranma a kiss goodbye, before she started walking down the street towards the Dragon’s Eye. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Akane.” Ranma answered, watching her wife walk off to work. Looking at the sign, she sighed. 

Hmm, she thought to herself as she gave the sign a quick tug. Akane’s work may have been shoddy, but it was definitely solid and didn’t seem to be going anywhere without a good deal of force. Maybe I can find a way to make it look like an accident.

As Ranma debated on how to destroy the new sign, she heard a rumbling sound coming her way. Perfect. She thought to herself as she recognised Katsunishiki’s footsteps. This could be my chance.

“Morning Ranma!” Akari said, waving from atop of Katsunishiki’s back.

“Hey Akari!” Ranma answered as she noticed someone was missing. “No Ryoga today?” 

“Oh he’s right here.” Akari said producing a small pet carrier containing Ryoga in his pig form. 

“What’d he do this time?” Ranma asked looking at Ryoga as he sat in the carrier feeling sorry for himself. 

“Nothing.” Akari said opening the carrier and taking Ryoga out of it. “He lost his compass so this is the best way to get him around without losing him.”

“Oh.” Ranma said “So what are you two up to today?”

“Nothing really.” Akari said stepping down from Katsunishiki’s back. “We just came by to see how you were doing. No baby yet?”

“Not yet.” Ranma said shaking her head and holding her now massive bump. “I’m not due for another two weeks. Akane sent you, didn’t she?”

Akari nodded, much to Ranma’s chagrin. “I told her I don’t need babysitting.” She moaned.

“Akane said you would say something like that.” Akari said “She also said that you can’t be up on your feet for too long, so inside please. It is still January after all, you’ll freeze”

Ranma grumbled as she followed Akari back inside the house. “Well, can I at least make you both some tea?” She offered “I need Ryoga for a favour so I’m gonna be boiling the   
kettle anyways.”

“I’ll make the tea, Ranma.” Akari said handing Ryoga over to her along with some of his clothes. “You take Ryoga into the living room and sit down. I’ll be back in a minute.”

As she entered the living room Ranma put down Ryoga and put his clothes neatly in a pile next to him just as Akari came back in and poured some hot water onto Ryoga, turning him back to normal.

“You may wanna put your clothes on, Ryoga.” Ranma pointed out as he sat their naked in front of the heavily pregnant redhead.

“From what I’ve heard, you like this sort of thing now.” he said grinning as he put his pants back on.

“There’s only one guy for me and it’s Akane.” Ranma pointed out as Akari handed her some tea. “Besides, he has a much better body than you do.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Akari said bluntly “Although, I would like to know how big his-“

“AKARI!?” Ryoga shouted, his face blushing bright red. Ranma tried to stop herself from giggling.

“What?” Akari asked smiling. “A girl needs to know these things. Come on Ranma, just between us girls.”

Ranma giggled a bit more before leaning over to Akari’s ear and whispering. Akari’s face turned pink as began to smile. 

“Ooh, lucky you!” She said before whispering something else into Ranma’s ear and then joining her in a shared fit of giggles.

Ryoga cleared his throat to get their attention. “Ranma, didn’t you say you needed me for something?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Huh?” Ranma asked before remembering what she said “Oh yeah. I need your help to take down the sign outside.”

“You putting a new one up or something?” he asked remembering the state of the sign. “It does look a little shoddy.”

“That is the new one.”Ranma said much to Ryoga’s shock.

“Akane?” he said 

“Akane.” Ranma said nodding. “We need to make it look like an accident, so she won’t get upset.”

“Yeah sure.” Ryoga said knowing full well how dangerous an ‘upset’ Akane can be. He then finished his tea and stood up. “Come on then. Let’s take a look at it.”

As they stood outside staring at the new sign, Ryoga gave it a quick tug to see how much force it would take to remove it. “Man, Akane nailed this thing in good.” He said tugging harder at the cedar board. “How long was she working on this?”

“She said about five weeks.” Ranma said as she watched Ryoga study the sign.

“Five weeks?” He said as he gave the sign a quick tug and pulled it off of the dojo wall. “I’m not even sure I can read this thing, it looks like chicken scratch. What’s it supposed to say again?”

“The Saotome-Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.” Ranma said “There’s also supposed to be details about the class times and fees, but I guess Akane forgot about that part.”

“So, you’re gonna be a teacher now?” Ryoga asked to which Ranma nodded.

“Well Akane’s gonna be teaching herself for a while.” Ranma answered “Then when I’ve recovered and get my full strength back, I’ll be starting lessons too.”

“You gonna teach any of chi techniques?” Ryoga said

“Only if I find any special candidates.” Ranma answered “Until then, it’s just basic martial arts.”

“Well, Nerima has enough martial artist problems.” Ryoga said smiling “It doesn’t need half of the population learning to use the Cat-Fist or anything like that.”

“You’re not kidding.” Ranma said

“Well I’m glad you’ve decided to take up teaching, Ranma” Ryoga said snapping Akane’s sign “You know what they say. Those who can’t, teach!”

“Sorry, what?” Ranma said, her right eye twitching at Ryoga’s comment. “Care to repeat that, P-Chan?”

“Whoops.” Ryoga said as he stared at Ranma who was now glowing an angry shade of red.

“Dojo. Now!” Ranma said through gritted teeth.

“Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Ryoga explained “I’m sorr-“

“NOW!” Ranma shouted putting the fear of god into him.

The inside of the Dojo became a very tense atmosphere, as an unwilling Ryoga tried his best to calm an extremely annoyed Ranma.

“Seriously Ranma I don’t think we should be doing this.” Ryoga said, concerned for his friend/rival’s well being. “You really shouldn’t be over doing things.” 

“Shaddup Pig boy!” Ranma said furiously determined. “Besides, beating the tar out of you won’t take up that much of my energy.”

She then unleashed a barrage of strikes at Ryoga who managed to block most of them but still ended up being hit in the mouth, bursting his lip. Wiping the blood off, Ryoga still protested.

“I take it back, Ok?” he said blocking Ranma’s attacks to the best of his abilities. “I was only joking.”

“You think this is a joke, Ryoga?” Ranma shouted as she continued her assault. “For months now, I haven’t been able to train. I haven’t been able to spar. Everyone’s been treating me like I’m made of paper and I’m SICK OF IT!”

“And how’s that MY FAULT?!” Ryoga shouted as he continued to block and parry. “For crying out loud, you need to stop this! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” 

“I’m gonna hurt YOU!” Ranma screamed as she punched Ryoga square in the face, knocking him back into the Dojo wall.

Finally, Ryoga had had enough. “Alright fine,” He said squaring off into a fighting stance “You wanna fight? I’ll give you a fight!”

“Bout time!” Ranma said confidently as she stood and prepared for combat. Unfortunately she wasn’t prepared for what happened next, as she felt a running sensation down her   
legs. “Uh oh.”

Noticing the large puddle on the floor and the wet patch on Ranma’s pants, Ryoga became very worried very quickly. “Um Ranma,” He said “Are you okay?”

Ranma shook her head as her face became pale. “Ryoga, do me a favour and tell Akari to call Akane and my mom.” She said softly as she slowly sat on the floor and started taking deep slow breaths. “And Dr. Tofu too.”

“I don’t understand.” Ryoga said panicking “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Ranma said trying her best to remain calm “I think I’ve just gone into labour.”


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Akari sat patiently as she drank her tea and waited for Ranma and Ryoga to finish with the sign. “They sure are taking a while” she said to herself as she stood up and made her way outside to check up on them. To her surprise, neither Ranma nor Ryoga were outside of the house. “I hope they haven’t gone too far. Akane’ll not be happy if she finds out I’ve lost her pregnant wife!”

“AKARI!! HELP!!” Ryoga screamed from inside the dojo. As she heard her fiancé, she feared for the worst. 

“Well this can’t be good.” She said running to inside the dojo, where she found Ryoga with his lip bleeding and Ranma lying on the ground in a puddle. “Oh dear.”

“Akari! Thank goodness.” Ryoga said not leaving Ranma’s side. “I think Ranma’s gone into labour!”

“But she’s not due for another two weeks!” Akari said kneeling down beside Ranma and holding her hand. “Breath slowly Ranma, just breath slowly.”

“Akane,” Ranma said huffing and panting. “I need Akane here nnnnarghhhh!!”

“It’s okay Ranma; we’ll get Akane here as quick as we can.” Akari said turning towards Ryoga. “Ryoga, take Katsunishiki and go find Akane at the Dragon’s Eye. Tell what’s happening while I call Dr. Tofu and Ranma’s mom. Got it?”

“Got it!” Ryoga answered clapping his hands together. “Katsunishiki! Here boy!”

At lightning speed the sumo champion pig burst into the dojo. Climbing on top of him, Ryoga was ready to retrieve Akane. “Ok, big guy.” he said pointing outdoors. “To the Dragon’s Eye!”

The giant pig didn’t move. “What’s wrong?” Ryoga asked “Why aren’t you going?”

“IDIOT!” Ranma screamed out in pain. “The pig doesn’t know where that is, you moron!”

“Oh no!” Ryoga panicked “What am I gonna do now?”

Just then, Akari had an idea. “Ryoga! Your compass!” she said much to her fiancé’s confusion.

“What are you talking about?” he asked “I don’t have my stupid compass, Kiagi does........”

“There we go.” Ranma groaned as her pains became more severe. “Now he gets it.”

“Katsunishiki, find Ryoga’s compass!” Akari ordered.

Remembering its scent, Katsunishiki managed to pick up the trail rather quickly and sped off towards its location.

“’I’d better call your mom.” Akari said taking out her phone. “What’s her number?”

Nodoka smiled as she stood in her bedroom looking at today’s purchases for the newest member of the Saotome family. “Ooh there so cute and tiny.” She said holding up a tiny pair of lemon coloured booties. 

Ranma and Akane had elected to not find out the sex of their unborn baby, but that didn’t stop Nodoka from stockpiling a large amount of unisex clothes. 

“Not long now, little one.” She said holding one of Ranma’s scan photos. “Soon you get to meet your Grandma and she’s gonna hold you in her arms.”

Nodoka’s thought process was interrupted as the telephone rang in the living room. “Can someone get that?” Nodoka called downstairs in the hopes that either Genma or Soun would hear her. There was no answer. “Genma? Soun?” As the phone continued to ring, it became clear that no one was downstairs and that Genma and Soun were most likely out drinking. 

“Oh for goodness sake.” Nodoka said as she hurried downstairs to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello? Nodoka? It’s Akari”

“Akari? What’s going on?”

“It’s Ranma! Her water’s broken and I think she’s going into labour!”

“Oh my goodness! I’m on my way now, just stay there! Have you spoken to Akane yet?”

“Ryoga’s on his way to go get her, I’ve sent Katsunishiki with him.”

“Good. I’ll be there as soon as I can, just stay calm and make sure you don’t leave Ranma’s side. I’ll get Dr. Tofu on the way.”

Throwing the phone down, Nodoka grabbed her keys and left a note for Genma and Soun to explain her whereabouts and to tell them what was going on. After that, she ran out the door and headed towards Dr. Tofu’s clinic.

At the clinic, Tofu had just finished an appointment with one of his most notoriously difficult patients; Mrs. Tanaka. “I swear that woman is a hypochondriac.”He said to himself as he stepped out of his office in search of his next patient. To his surprise however, the waiting room was empty. The only other person in the room was Kasumi, who had recently decided to help Tofu out as his receptionist. “Is there no one else today, Kasumi?”

“Not till 2 o’clock Tofu.” Kasumi answered from her desk as she read the appointments list. “So it looks like we have an hour free.”

“Well in that case, let’s have lunch.” Tofu said grabbing his coat. “My treat.”

“Actually, it’s mine.” Kasumi said pulling out menu from the Nekohanten. “I already ordered for us. Xian Pu’s on her way.”

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Tofu said taking Kasumi by the hand as she stood up.

“Not today, you haven’t.” Kasumi said smiling as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

“Well I do.” Tofu answered as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Before he could however, Nodoka burst into the clinic in a frantic craze. “Mrs. Saotome? Are you alright?”

“It’s Ranma!” Nodoka said trying to regain her breath. “She’s gone into labour!”

“Oh my goodness!” Kasumi gasped as she grabbed Tofu’s emergency call bag and handed it to him. “Tofu, you need to get there as quick as you can. I’ll cancel the rest of today’s appointments and I’ll be with you as soon as I can.”

“Thank you Kasumi.” Tofu said as he took his bag and gave Kasumi a kiss before turning towards Nodoka. “Let’s go Mrs. Saotome. We’ll take my car.”


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

“Keep your hands steady, Akane.” Kiagi said supervising Akane as she poured the chemicals delicately. As soon as the purple liquid came in contact with the green paste, the resulting mixture glowed a luminous red. The vial began to shake slowly at first but became faster and faster with each second until it vibrated and steadied itself perfectly. “You are doing extremely well.”

“Thanks Kiagi.”Akane said admiring her handiwork “I just hope this stuff works.”

“It should do.” Kiagi said as he held the vial in his hand and looked at its consistency. “In all my years, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone take to alchemy as quickly as you have.   
One would even go as far as to say that you were born to be an alchemist.”

“Still, I think we should at least test it before Mr. Tanakashi comes for his hair growth potion.” Akane said, doubting her abilities.

“Fair enough.” Kiagi agreed, sniffing the vial and taking in its scent. “Bosu! Get in here, I need a guinea pig.”

“Why do i have to always be your damn test subject?” Bosu grumbled as he entered the laboratory in a cranky mood as usual.

“Because you’re bald.” Kiagi answered, handing him the vial. “Here. Drink this.”

Bosu mumbled something as he grabbed the vial and took a small swig of its contents. Akane waited with anticipation and watched as Bosu changed from a small fat and bald man to an incredibly hairy small and fat man.

“It works.” Akane said beaming with pride as she stared at the overwhelming length of Bosu’s new hair. “It’s a little excessive though isn’t it?”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry too much about that. Kiagi said marvelling at Akane’s work. “I imagine Mr. Tanakashi will be very pleased with the results. How do you feel?”

“Itchy.” Bosu complained as he scratched his newly grown follicles. “I’m bald by choice. I hate having hair.”

“Oh quit whining.” Kiagi said tussling Bosu’s hair. “You’d make a great Meatloaf impersonator now.” 

“Too bad you can’t sing worth a damn.” Akane added snickering as Bosu grumbled and headed back into the store to attend to his duties.

Just then, Akane and Kiagi heard a squeal from the front of the store. “What the hell was that?” Kiagi asked turning his attention to the door. 

“No idea.” Akane said doing the same. “But it sounded like Bosu.”

“Well, if that’s correct, you may need to tweak that potion a little.” Kiagi said as he made his way to the door. “Because Mr. Grumpy pants sounded happy.”

Indeed Bosu was happy. Quite happy in fact. But to Kiagi’s and Akane’s surprise it had absolutely nothing to do with Akane’s potion. This became very clear when they both opened the door and saw the goblin jumping around squealing with delight at the seven hundred pound sumo pig that stood in front of him.

“Katsunishiki?” Akane asked 

“Oh.” Kiagi said sighing with relief “That makes much more sense.”

“What do you mean?” Akane asked as she continued to watch the extremely giddy goblin.

“Well Bosu loves to watch pig sumo on TV.” Kiagi explained “It just so happens, that Katsunishiki here is his favourite wrestler.”

“Can I have your autograph?” Bosu asked kindly with a pen in one hand and a small autograph book in the other. “Please?”

That left both Kiagi and Akane flabbergasted.

“Did he just say....?” she asked

“I believe he did.” Kiagi answered

“Star-struck?” Akane asked

“Dumb-struck is more likely” Kiagi said “Busy leave the pig alone. He doesn't know how to write.”

Much to the contrary however, Katsunishiki took the pen and book from Bosu, signed it and passed it back to the goblin. 

Taking the book and examining the autograph, Kiagi was both surprised and impressed. “Huh! Well I'll be damned.” He said marvelling Katsunishiki’s excellent penmanship before passing the book back to Bosu as he noticed something on the sumo pig's back. “Excuse me Katsunishiki? There appears to be something on your back.”

Walking behind the massive pig, Kiagi spotted a dazed little black pig clinging onto Katsunishiki’s back. “Bosu, get some hot water.” He said picking Ryoga up and taking him into the back. 

“What's Ryoga doing here?” Akane asked concerned “I asked him and Akari to keep an eye on Ranma while she waited for her mom.”

“Well let's ask him” Kiagi said just as Bosu came in with a hot cup of water. Kiagi tipped the water onto Ryoga and snapped his fingers to summon a set of clothes around the lost boy’s body. “Good afternoon Ryoga. Did you come to collect your compass? Or are you here with other business?”

“Never mind that!” Ryoga shouted “Where's Akane?”

“Standing next to you.” Kiagi said grabbing Ryoga’s head and turning him to face Akane.

“Akane!” Ryoga screamed “You need to come home quickly! Ranma’s gone into labour!”

Akane’s heart jumped up into her throat. “But she's not due for another two weeks!” she said “How could this have happened?”

“No time for that now!” Kiagi said pouring himself a glass of cold water. “You need to get there as quickly as possible. Follow me.”

“What does he mean?” Ryoga asked impatiently “And what's the water for?”

“I hope you're not afraid of heights, Ryoga.” Akane answered following Kiagi outside of the store and into the street.

“Wait, what?” Ryoga stammered even more confused as he followed Akane to where Kiagi was stood in the middle of the street. “You mean we’re actually gonna fly?”

His question was answered when he watched as the sorcerer dumped the glass of water over himself and transformed into his massive two hundred foot long dragon form. “Hop on.” Kiagi said inviting Ryoga and Akane to climb onto his back. “Hold on tight.”

With that said, Kiagi took off into the skies above Nerima and on the way to the Saotome-Tendo Dojo.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As Nodoka and Dr. Tofu pulled up to the courtyard, the sounds of Ranma’s screams could be heard even in the doctor’s car. “They’re in the Dojo!” Nodoka said undoing her seatbelt and jumping out of the car. “Hurry, Tofu!”

“I’m coming.” Dr. Tofu answered as he got out of the car and followed Nodoka to the dojo where they found Akari and Ranma sitting on the floor. 

With her trousers discarded in a wet pile and a towel covering her legs, Ranma was propped up against the wall breathing heavily and sweating profusely. 

“Ranma!” Nodoka said running over to her daughter and holding her hand. “It’s OK, dear. You’re doing great.”

Dr. Tofu placed his bag down beside Ranma and kneeled down by her side. “Ranma, how far between are the contractions?”

“The what...?” Ranma asked as a massive surge of pain hit and resonated through her body. “ARRRRRGH!”

“Those.” Dr. Tofu asked turning towards Akari as he reached into his bag and pulled out an oxygen mask and a small gas bottle. “How far would you say they are?”

“About every two minutes.” Akari answered

“Here.” Dr. Tofu said handing Ranma the mask and turning on the gas bottle. “Breathe into this. It should help with the pain.”

As Ranma took the mask and began to breathe in the gas and air, the pain started to settle down.

Just then a loud roar was heard in the distance. “What on earth was that?” Akari asked standing up and walking towards the door. As she opened it she spotted a very unusual sight. “It’s a dragon! It’s huge!”

Dr. Tofu smiled as he heard Akari. “There’s only one dragon I know who could be flying above Nerima.” He said as he took Ranma’s pulse. “Kiagi’s on his way.”

The massive dragon circled the house and began to land in the garden. As he did, Ryoga and Akane jumped down for Kiagi’s back and ran into the dojo.

“RANMA!” Akane shouted as she darted across the dojo and held onto her wife’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Ranma nodded as she took in another breath of the gas and air. “Doing better now.” She said as the effects of the gas began to take place. “This stuff’s great!”

“How did this happen?” Akane asked “The baby’s not due for another two weeks.”

“I don’t think that’s important right now Akane,” Dr. Tofu said as he checked underneath the towel. “What’s important now is the well being of both your wife and baby.”

Meanwhile outside of the dojo, Ryoga was at a loss of what to do. Ranma’s screams were getting louder and louder and no one was keeping him informed about the situation. “I hope everything’s alright.” He said to himself as he headed for the dojo. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kiagi said placing his hand on Ryoga’s shoulder for behind. “You really don’t want to be in there right now.”

“But Ranma’s my friend.” Ryoga answered as he heard another loud scream.

“I know.” Kiagi said comforting him. “But trust me. You really don’t need to see your friend giving birth, now do you?”

Ryoga gulped as he shook his head. “I guess not.” He said “Do you really think she’ll be ok?”

“You really do care for her, don’t you?” Kiagi asked to which Ryoga nodded. “I can only imagine what you’ll be like when it’s your own baby.”

Ryoga blushed slightly at the thought of having a baby with Akari. “I don’t think we’re ready for that just yet.”

“No one’s ever ready.” Kiagi chuckled as he led Ryoga back into the living room. “I hope they don’t mind me making some tea. I don’t know about you Ryoga, but I have a feeling that we’re going to be here for a while. Would you like a cup?”

Ryoga sat down at the table as he continued to hear the screams from the dojo. “Yeah sure.” He said nodding nervously. “Thanks.”

As the hours dwindled by, Ryoga and Kiagi found themselves joined by Soun, Genma and the rest of the Tendo-Saotome families who made their way and waited with anticipation. Everyone listened carefully Ranma let out the loudest scream of the night.

Then silence hit the air for a few seconds. “It’s gone quiet now, Saotome.” Soun whispered as he strained to hear what was going on. “I hope everything’s ok.”

Then the silence was broken by another cry. Only this time, it wasn’t Ranma. “Tendo?” Genma said as he stood up. “You don’t suppose that was..?”

“I believe so, Saotome!” Soun cried with tears flushing down his face. “I’m a grandfather!”

“We’re Grandparents!” Genma said hugging Soun in celebration before a though popped into his head. “But what are we Grandfathers to?”

Just then Nodoka entered the living room with a smile the size of Japan on her face. “Genma,” She beamed with excitement “It’s a girl! We have a granddaughter!”

“A Girl?” Genma said as he scooped Nodoka in his arms and hugged her. “That’s wonderful!”

“How’s Ranma doing?” Kiagi asked

“Mother and baby are doing just fine.” She answered “She’s the most beautiful little girl you’ve ever laid eyes on. She looks just like Akane and has the most gorgeous red hair like Ranma.”

“We need to see her.” Soun said

“Indeed.” Genma nodded. “Let’s go see our Granddaughter.

As they entered the dojo, Soun and Genma were greeted by the sight of an extremely exhausted Ranma with Akane as she held a tiny and precious little red head in her arms. 

“Ranma,” Genma said sitting down next to his daughter as he took off his glasses and wiped away a tear. “You've done us proud, boy. Well done.” 

“Thanks pop.” Ranma said smiling weakly, as she carefully handed the little bundle of joy over to her father. “Say hi to your granddaughter.” 

“She's so beautiful.” Soun said as he looked over Genma’s shoulder and stared at the face of his newborn granddaughter. “Well done to the both of you.”

“Hello there little one.” Genma said softly to the baby he held ever so gently in his arms. “I'm your grandpa Genma. I'm your daddy’s father. And this is your grandpa Soun. He's   
your mommy’s father.” 

“Well technically, I'm your father’s father” Soun corrected “But let's not confuse things.” 

“Let's not, Daddy.” Akane said “As far as she's concerned, I'm Mom and Ranma’s Dad.” 

“And that's the way I'd like to keep it.” Ranma said as Genma handed the baby back to her. “She ain't gonna be calling me Mommy.”

“Fair enough.” Soun said as he began to chuckle before turning to face Dr. Tofu. “Thank you, Tofu. I'll be proud to call you my son when you and Kasumi marry.”

“Thank you Mr. Tendo.” Dr. Tofu said as he started packing his bag up. “Ranma, I'm going to call for an ambulance to take to both to the hospital.” 

“Why?” Ranma asked holding her baby closer to her. “Is something wrong?”

“No not at all,” Tofu answered cleaning his glasses. “It's just with your daughter being a couple weeks early, I'd like for you to stay on the maternity ward for a few days to make sure that you're both ok. I'd say everything's fine but I'd rather be safe than sorry.”


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

“She's so beautiful.” Akane said as he leaned into the baby's cot and touched his daughter's tiny hand. Sensing Akane’s touch, the baby wrapped her small hand around her Mother's finger and squeezed it. “We need to think of a name for her.”

“I never really thought about that.” Ranma said as she sat herself up with the hospital bed control. “But I guess we can't just keep calling her ‘baby’, can we?”

“I hear Genma’s a good name.” Genma said from his seat in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah, for an old fart.” Ranma answered, throwing a pitcher of water at him and changing him into panda form.

“What about Satoko?” Nodoka said reading a book of baby names. “It was your grandmother’s name.”

Ranma shook her head. “It’s a nice name.” She said “But I’m not sure.”

“Well there are plenty of other names in here.” Nodoka said, passing the book over to Akane and taking another look at her sleeping granddaughter. “You’re right. I don’t think she really looks like a Satoko.”

“Well what does she look like?” Ranma asked moving onto her side and staring into the cot.

“She definitely doesn’t look like a Junko or a Kaguya.” Akane said shaking her head as she read through the names. 

“Your mother always liked Chihiro.” Soun said as he took out a thermos of hot water and poured it over Genma to change him back into a human. “If we were to have another daughter, that’s what she would have called her.” He then started to cry to himself. 

“Oh daddy, please don’t cry.” Kasumi said placing her hand on Soun’s shoulder. “You’ll wake the baby.”

It was at this point, Akane spotted a name in the book that she really liked. “Hey Ranma,” She said showing the book to her and pointing to the name in question. “What about Kaori?”

“Kaori Saotome?” Ranma said reaching into the cot and stroking her daughter’s bright red hair. “I like it. What do you think? You wanna be Kaori?”

The slight smile from the sleeping baby Kaori was all she needed to answer her father’s question.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Ranma said smiling. “Welcome to the world, Kaori.”

Just then there was a knock at the door as the nurse came into Ranma’s room. “Hello everyone.” She said “Just letting you know that visiting hours are now over.”

“Time to go Akane.” Nodoka said putting her arm on Akane’s shoulder. “You too genma. We'll see you tomorrow Ranma.” 

“Bye mom.” Ranma said as Nodoka gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You sure you don’t want me to stay?” Akane whispered into Ranma’s ear. “I can change into a guy so they'll let me stay.” 

“Nah its okay.” Ranma said before yawning “I'm a little tired so I'll probably just get some sleep. Oh by the way, when will me and Kaori be able to go home?”

“Kaori?” the nurse asked confused.

“Yeah that’s what we've decided to call her.” Akane said smiling.

“Shouldn't that be for the mother and father to decide?” the nurse said

“Oh don’t worry about that.” Ranma answered winking at Akane. “He's fine with it.”

“Well the doctor will discharge you in the morning.” The nurse said “So you'll be able to go home on the afternoon. Would you like to go take a shower before you sleep?”

“Uh No thanks,” Ranma said waving her hands “I'll just wait till I get home.”

“Why not Ranma?”Akane asked confused by Ranma’s refusal “Do you want to stink or something?” 

“Because I can change back now.” Ranma whispered into Akane’s ear. “I went to the bathroom earlier and it happened when I washed my hands.”

“Oh,” Akane said blushing slightly at the thought of Ranma changing into a man in the middle of the maternity ward. “Hey by the way, what happened to the new sign? It was there when I left for work the other day but when I left this morning, it was gone.”

“No idea.” Ranma lied, knowing full well the fate of Akane’s sign. “Maybe some vandals took it. Dont worry though Akane, I’ll make us another one when I get home.”

“Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, Dr. Tofu will be able to take us home.” She said giving Ranma a kiss. “Do you need me to bring anything?” 

“Yeah,” Ranma said “Can you bring my Dragon’s Coil and some guy’s clothes? I think I'll need them.”


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

“Where are they?” Happosai said, tears rushing down his face with grief as he stood in his now empty room. “Where are all my silk lovelies?”

After being gone for almost a year, the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts was expecting to find all of his belongings (that he’d stolen in the first place) to be exactly where he had left them.

But instead, he had been cleaned out. There was no sight of any bras, no panties. Not even a G-string remained. Even Happosai’s bed had been removed. It was as if his entire life had been uprooted and erased completely.

Fury and rage began to swirl within the old man as he came to one concrete conclusion. “Ranma did this!” he said clutching his fist as his battle aura began to flare. “Mark my words you little bastard, you will pay!”

“Atchoo!” Ranma sneezed as she removed her hospital gown and started to get dressed to go home. 

“Are you okay there Ranma?” Akane said from behind the curtain as he dressed Kaori for the cold weather outside. “You’re not getting a cold or something are you?”

“I’m fine Akane.” Ranma said putting her T-shirt on as she opened the curtain and sat on her bed to put her shoes on. “Just an itchy nose. Did you pack my Dragon’s Coil?”

“It’s in your back pack.”Akane said pointing to the black satchel before he strapped his daughter in the car seat. “There are some men’s clothes in there too and I also packed a thermos for the ride home.”

“Thanks.” Ranma said taking the gold bracelet out of her satchel and wrapping it around her wrist. “I’m just gonna go into the bathroom and put some guy clothes on and them I’m ready.”

“Make sure you change back into a girl before you come out.” Akane said “They won’t recognise you if you try to discharge yourself as a guy.”

“It’s been so long since I was a guy that I don’t think I’ll even recognise myself!”Ranma said chuckling as she went into the bathroom, changed forms and got dressed before   
changing back into female form and coming back out. “Okay I’m ready now.”

“Mrs. Saotome?” The nurse said as she came into the room. “Are we all ready to go home now?”

“Yeah.” Ranma said nodding “We were just getting Kaori ready.”

“Good. I would try to dress her as warmly as you can, it’s started snowing.” The nurse said “While the both of you are here, I was hoping I could talk to you about contraception.”

Both Ranma and Akane blushed at the mention of contraception. “It’s a little late for that isn’t it?” Akane said pointing towards his daughter in the car seat. 

“Not necessarily.” The nurse said “At the moment Ranma is going to be very fertile for the next few weeks, meaning that if the two of you were to be intimate again during that time, there’s a high possibility that she could become pregnant again, unless you both use some form of contraception.”

“You hear that Akane?” Ranma said “You’re going nowhere near me without a rubber.”

“Either that or you’re going on the pill.” Akane said sticking his tongue out to which Ranma stuck her tongue out back at him.

“Why not use both?” The nurse suggested handing them a leaflet. “There are lots of different methods you could use. Perhaps you should consider your options before making a decision.”

Just then, Nodoka came into the room. “Hello everyone.” She said coming straight over towards Kaori “Hello little Kaori. Are ready to go home now?”

Kaori held her grandmother’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Oh she’s just so precious.” Nodoka said. “Are you ready now Ranma?”

“Yeah mom.” Ranma said putting on her coat “Let’s go now.”

Happosai sat and waited purposefully as he smoked his pipe and plotted his vengeance. “Just you wait Ranma.” He said as a faint blue glow surrounded him “I’ll get you for throwing out my collection.”

It was at this point that the grandmaster had formulated his master plan. This plan (Much like most of his) consisted of one very crucial point; be as much of a nuisance and cause as much petty damage as possible. As he scattered himself around the house, Happosai executed as much devastation as inhumanly possible. He drew on walls, poked holes in the screen doors, broke a window or two. It was a plan so pathetic, so childish that it was sheer diabolical.

“This ought to fix your little red wagon, Ranma.” Happosai cackled to himself as he continued his destructive rampage. “When Soun finds out how much damage you’ve caused to his house, they’ll have you thrown out onto the streets like the rat you are. Mwhahahahahah!”

Uh-Oh! Genma signed as he heard the all too familiar cackle in the distance. I know that laugh!

“Something wrong Saotome?” Soun asked as he picked up his beer glass only to have the handle snap clean off and the beer to crash on the floor. “Oh dear. An omen?” The panda nodded as he poured a kettle of water over himself and returned to human form.

“I have a bad feeling about this, Tendo.” He said crossing his arms. “I think it’s time for the two of us to go on a training trip.” 

“Saotome! Are you seriously suggesting that we should leave at a time like this and possibly leave our loved ones at the mercy of the master?” Soun said as he put on his coat. “Because I completely agree!”


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

“Ahh it’s good to be home.” Ranma said as he got out of Dr. Tofu’s car and stretched his legs before reaching into the car and undoing Kaori’s car seat. “Oh good, she’s asleep.”

“Are you still tired Ranma?” Akane asked as she took Ranma’s bag out of the car and threw it over her shoulder. “I can look after Kaori for a while so you can get some sleep.”

“Nah I’m fine.” Ranma said picking up the car seat gently and making his way to the house. 

“I would get some sleep now while you can, Ranma.” Dr. Tofu said from inside the car. “The sleepless nights start here.”

“Fair point I guess.” Ranma said turning back to face the car. “But I’m good doc, trust me. You coming mom?”

“No I need to get back to your father.” Nodoka said “But I’ll be around later.”

“You’re welcome anytime.” Akane said as Ranma headed for the front door. “See you later.”

As she watched the car drive off Akane turned to follow her husband and daughter into the house. But something was amiss.

“Yo Akane!” Ranma called as soon as he opened the door. “I think we’ve been robbed.”

“Robbed!? What do you mean robbed?” Akane asked as she entered the house and saw that the place was completely trashed. “What in the world? Who did this?”

“I don’t know, Akane.” Ranma said putting Kaori down as he entered the living room and snared a trap, causing a bucket of cold water to dump onto his head. “But I have a bad feeling about this.”

“And I have a GOOD feeling about this!” Happosai said jumping from seemingly out of nowhere and squeezing Ranma’s breasts. “Oh my prayers have been answered, Ranma! You’re finally wearing a bra!”

“Get off me you dirty old FREAK!” Ranma said swiping her fists at the old man in an attempt to smack him off but narrowly missing him as he dodged her with ease.

“You’re getting sloppy, Ranma!” Happosai said he noticed just how much Ranma had slowed down by. “Now how’s about, you be a good little girl and do some modelling for me?”

“In your dreams old man!” Ranma protested as she prepared herself for combat. “You ain’t got no right to be here, so crawl back into whatever hole you’ve been hiding in for the   
last year before I put you in another one!”

“No chance!” Happosai shouted as he began to project his battle aura. “I’m back, I’m here to stay and there’s absolutely nothing you can do about it!”

Suddenly, the old man heard something. “What is that?” he said as he looked around and saw a tiny newborn baby who had been woken up from all the noise and didn’t like what she was hearing. “Is that a baby?

“Happosai....” Akane said as she began glowing red with anger. Her eyes filled with rage and a large mallet in her hand as she took a swing. “You’ve woken up my BABY!” She then smacked Happosai with the mallet and sent him flying into the atmosphere.

Watching this, Ranma went over to the car seat and picked up her daughter. “It’s ok baby. Shhh.” She said as Kaori went back to sleep in her arms. “That happens a lot around here, you’ll get used to it. Just make sure you stay on mommy’s good side. Unlike grandpa’s ‘friend’.”

“God, I hate that guy!” Akane said taking a deep breath and calming down as she surveyed the damage to. “Somehow Ranma, I don’t think you’ll be taking your nap just yet. Not   
until we’ve cleaned up anyway.”

“Ah don’t worry about it Akane.” Ranma said carrying Kaori towards the stairs. “I’m just gonna put Kaori down upstairs and then we can clean up. Hopefully the freak didn’t mess up her room too.”

“Almost packed Saotome.” Soun said as he quickly readied his bag for departure. “I just hope we can get away before the master makes his way-“

*CRASH*

“-Here.”

As Soun and Genma rushed onto the porch, they were confronted by a large smoking crater in the middle of the garden. And in the middle of that crater a small and smouldering Happosai was left dazed and confused. 

“Master.” Genma said as he ran towards the crater. “It seems that you have returned to our lives, so that we may bear witness to the end of yours.”

“It’s truly a mesmerising sight, Saotome” Soun said as he picked up two shovels and passed one to Genma. “Although I believe he may be still alive.”

“It sure looks that way, Tendo.” Genma said as he held the shovel above his head. “The kindest thing we could do for him would be to finish him off.”

“Agreed.” Soun said as he joined Genma in preparing to attack the wicked grandmaster. 

Sensing this attack, Happosai sprang into life and blocked the shovels with his fingers. He then flipped both Soun and Genma over effortlessly before standing mightily above   
them. 

“Blast that Ranma!” Happosai said as he jumped out of the crater and dusted himself off. “Throwing me out like yesterday’s trash!”

“Master!” Soun said emerging from the crater “It’s so good to see you well.”

“Indeed it is, Master!” Genma said as they both began beating the dust off of their master.

“Soun?” Happosai said in confusion. “Did Ranma throw you out too?”

“No Master.” Soun answered “I moved out when Ranma and Akane got married.”

“They’re married?” Happosai said taking in the news. “And I supposed that was their little brat who started bawling just as me and Ranma were going to start fighting?”

Just then, Happosai felt something cold resting on this shoulder. Turning around, his eyes followed the shimmering steel of the katana and into the cold steel eyes of Nodoka, who had heard everything that Happosai had said.

“Excuse me Happosai.” Nodoka said as the fires of rage filled within her. “But did you just say that you made my newborn granddaughter cry?”


	53. Epilogue

Epilogue

“Are you ready, Ranma?” Akane asked as she taped up her husband’s hands while he readied himself for the oncoming fight. The seven years that Ranma had spent training in preparation for the long awaited rematch were in Ranma’s mind well spent. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He said stretching his arms out and began to warm up. “I’ve been waiting seven years for this. And I’m gonna have the time of my life!”

As he looked up he noticed the expression on Akane’s face changed. “You ok there Akane?” He asked concerned for his wife’s wellbeing “You look a little queasy.”

“I’m fine Ranma. It’s just morning sickness.” Akane said as she patted the small bump on her stomach. “Did I ever tell you I’m sorry for making fun of you when you were pregnant?”

“Every time you throw up.” Ranma said smiling “It sucks being pregnant, doesn’t it?”

Akane just nodded as she waited for her stomach to settle down. “At least now I know how you felt.” She said smiling weakly just as the door opened a red and black lightning bolt shot through and pounced on Ranma, tackling him to the floor.

“Daddy!” Kaori shouted as she hugged her father tightly.

“Need air, Kaori!” Ranma said patting his daughter’s back “Need air!”

“Oops!” Kaori said letting go and sitting up on the floor. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s ok sweetie.” He said ruffling Kaori’s bright red hair and noticing the pigtail that she had braided in. “Nice Pigtail. Where’d you get that?”

“Grandma did it.” Kaori said, flicking her pigtail back behind her. “You almost ready for the fight with Kiagi?”

“Sure am.” Ranma said smiling as he stood up. “Where is your grandma anyway? I thought she and your grandpa were supposed to be looking after you.” 

“Grandpa Genma and Granddaddy Soun went to find some food and Grandma went after them.” Kaori said tracing her grandparents’ steps in her head. “And then I got bored waiting for them to come back, so I came to see what you and Mom were up to.”

“Well did you at least tell your grandma where you were going, young lady?” Akane said kneeling down to her daughter’s height. Kaori shook her head. “You need to tell a grown up where you’re going so that they don’t worry.”

“Oh come on Akane,” Ranma said reassuringly “Kaori’s seven years old, she can look after herself just fine. I did when I was her age.”

“Yes and look how you turned out.” Akane said, sticking her tongue out at Ranma only for him to retort by doing the same.

“You two are so embarrassing sometimes.” Kaori sighed cupping her forehead.

“And that’s what being parents, is all about.” Akane said placing a hand onto Kaori’s shoulder. “Now let’s go to the ringside. Your father needs to get ready.”

“Okay.” Kaori sighed as Akane led her out of the dressing room. She then turned back towards Ranma and waved. “Good luck, Daddy!”

“Thanks sweetie.” Ranma said waving back to his daughter as he watched them leave to take their seats.

“Master.” Bosu said as he opened the door to Kiagi’s dressing room to find it filled with darkness. “Are you in here?”

“Yes Bosu,” A voice called from within the dark. “I’m here. What is it?”

“It’s time master.” He answered as he entered the room and turned the light on to see Kiagi sat in the middle of the room meditating. “Ranma is here and is preparing for you   
rematch.”

“Excellent, Bosu.” Kiagi said standing up and throwing on his coat. “Then I think it’s time to get things started.”

Ranma stood in the middle of the ring and gazed at the crowd which surrounded him. Can’t believe I’m back here again. He thought to himself as he reflected on the upcoming match. Then again, I can’t believe it’s been eight years. 

Ranma’s attention was broken as the opposing door opened and Kiagi entered the arena. At first, Ranma couldn’t believe that it was the same man who he had fought all those years ago. It looked like Kiagi, but only just as the sorcerer’s beard and hair had grown insanely out of control with his beard reaching his waist and his hair reaching down to his knees. His clothes were tattered and torn and his eyes had become black with a loss of sleep.

“Is that really Kiagi?” Akane said looking on and seeing her employer “He looks like crap!”

As he watched the sorcerer step weakly into the ring, Ranma was perplexed. “Yo Kiagi!” he shouted catching his attention. “Is that you? You look like you’ve spent the last six months on a desert Island.”

“Chance would be a fine thing.” Kiagi said, brushing back his incredibly long hair with one hand. “No, this is the result of six years intensive training and spending the last six months in a meditative trance.”

“You sure you're gonna be ok to fight?” Ranma asked “You don't look like you can even stand.” 

“Well, I must admit that I am quite dishevelled in my appearance.” Kiagi said scanning himself. “But being me has its advantages.” 

He then snapped his fingers and his hair and beard shrank down to normal size. His clothes were replaced with those of the finest silk and his face changed back into its original healthy state. “With a simple snap of my fingers,” Kiagi said admiring his rejuvenated appearance. “I can erase any damages my training can sustain.”

Man, I gotta learn how to do that. Ranma thought to himself as he sensed Kiagi’s chi in order to determine how strong he had became in the last seven years. To his surprise, the sorcerer’s power had increased dramatically. “You're definitely stronger than last time.” He said smiling.

“As are you Ranma.” Kiagi answered as he returned Ranma’s smile. “You look different too I might add. Nice beard.” 

“Thanks.” Ranma said stroking his chin. “I grew it about six months ago. Akane loves it!”

Kiagi chuckled as he realised something. “Is that why she happens to be in the family way?” he asked grinning mischievously as Ranma began to blush. “I take it that things are much easier for you, now that you're on this side of the gestational cycle.”

“No kidding.” Ranma said as he reflected on how Kaori was born. “Although as much as I hated being pregnant, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“It seems as though you are finally happy with your curse.” Kiagi said smiling “But as much as I enjoy exchanging pleasantries, I believe the crowd is beginning to get impatient. Shall we?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Ranma answered taking his stance as the announcer took his place and prepared himself for the fight.

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, children of all ages.” He called out to the capacity crowd as they began to wave and cheer. “It's time for the rematch of the century to finally   
get underway. To my right, the owner and proprietor of the Dragon’s Eye. The one, the only Kiagi Yamada!”

The crowd cheer as Kiagi took a bow and waved to them with a smile of anticipation on his face.

“And to my left, a master of the Saotome-Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the winner of their last encounter; Ranma Saotome!” 

As the announcer called his name, Ranma took a bow to the crowd and then faced Kiagi as they both took a bow towards each other.

“Good luck, Daddy!” Kaori screamed out from the crowd as she waited for the match to start.

“Are both combatants ready to begin?” the announcer asked as he watched Ranma and Kiagi nod. “Alright then, Begin!”

*GONG!*

THE END

 

 

Author’s Final Thoughts 

And that's how our story comes to an end. With a long awaited rematch which I leave to you to determine who wins. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story which has taken the better part of three years for me to complete, but has never stopped being in my thoughts and my heart.

I hope you have enjoyed reading this tale as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you aren't offended by how I took the story of Ranma ½ and span my own threads from what many consider to be a story with limitless possibilities.

The decision to curse Akane and to get Ranma pregnant is a very well used idea, but in all honesty the reason it's used all the time is because it's the most logical one and it makes complete sense. The same goes with a lot of the pairings too. The fact that pairing Ranma and Akane together or Xian Pu and Mu Tsu together are easy options only reflect the fact that these are the right decisions. There are many fan fictions out there that suggest alternatives and that’s fine, but sometimes you just know in your head what works and what doesn't. Sometimes, there's no point in going against the grain if you don't need to.

Also, I hope you enjoyed Kiagi. He is a character that took a lot of thinking to come about and had some really fun scenes for me to write. There was probably a lot more that I could have done with him but I just didn’t want to shoehorn him into scenes where he just didn’t belong. I hope I haven't put him in too many scenes as I didn’t want him to take all the focus away from the main characters. I've read too many fan fictions where the new characters have hogged the spotlight a bit too much, then somehow, the story changes from being a fan fiction into the new guy’s story and that’s not really what fan fiction is all about. Not that I’m complaining though, as I've seen lots of stories where this has worked out great but to be fair, the ratio isn't that high. Not sure if I can name names here, but you know who you are.

I do not own the rights to Ranma ½. They belong to the wonderful mind of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media (If they are still around, I haven't checked). I do however own Kiagi, Bosu and The Dragon’s Eye, those are my ideas and I would like to keep them that way. I also own the announcer, but if anyone wants to take him for themselves, that's fine with me 😊. 

Once again, I thank you very much for reading this story. If you liked it, please leave a review. If not, then please review all the same as a little bit of constructive criticism is always helpful. And if anyone wants to translate this into Japanese and forward it to Rumiko Takahashi herself, please feel free to message me and we'll make a deal and we may see some of that sweet dollar, dollar (Or yen, yen or even the pound, pound where I come from).

Hopefully my next project won't take me as long to publish but as they say, the best laid plans of mice and men with often go awry. 

I've been WayTooManyOstriches and until next time, peace and love and in case I don’t see ya; good afternoon, good evening and goodnight (God, I love that quote)!


End file.
